Carla Connor: Save To Heal
by K.I.DofXstream
Summary: Carla Connor has loved and lost many things in her life, the past few months more than most will in a life time but when the factory owner decides to do some late night work and possibly drown her sorrows in the privacy of her office an unexpected twist of fate gives Carla the opportunity to finally heal some of her wounds, how? Lets just say sometimes you have to 'save to heal.'
1. What Goes Ah-choo In The Night

_**Okay so I have had this idea swimming around in my head for a LONG time now and I finally found the time and courage I guess to actually get it written. lol**_

 _ **This is my first Corrie based fic and of course that means my first Carla one as well but this idea has been in my head for years probably and just recently I saw a opportunity for it to tie in and well this is the result lol.**_

 _ **This is AU and although for the most part history will be the same as the show some things may not completely add up but it shouldn't be anything confusing as for the most part anything that is different will be that way for a reason and of course I will explain it as we go along.**_

 _ **I am going to say this is just a maybe two-three parter for now but if there is enough interest than I will gladly turn it into something longer as I do have a few ideas for this and how to make it longer and more in depth but we shall see.**_

 _ **There is an idea I have that involves another character from EastEnders, you wouldn't have to be a huge EastEnders fan or even really know the character to follow along as everything about them and their history would be explained as we went along. I don't want to reveal anything just now because it may not happen yet. And revealing would mean possible spoilers at the end of this hehe!**_

 _ **For the most past all of Carla's history from the show is this Carla's history, it will be mainly Carla focused so other character's on the street's situations will most likely not come up and if they do won't be very relevant so I hope you forgive me if something doesn't seem quite up to speed with what's happening on screen.**_

 _ **This is basically based around anytime after Peter's affair reveal, Carla losing the baby and Rob being revealed at the murderer and sent to prison, possibly even after the crash as well although exact timing isn't overly important in the grand scheme of things.**_

 _ **But enough of me probably confusing and putting you off, here we go. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Save To Heal**

 **Chapter 1**

" **What Goes Ah-choo In The Night"**

The midnight air was rather thick as the breathtaking full moon shimmers down on a rather despondent Carla Bar- no she wasn't going by that anymore, Connor, Carla Connor.

Carla purposefully strides towards her factory, her place of escape and salvation. In all honesty if she hadn't been able to bury herself in work in these past few months, nearly a year, she probably would have allowed herself to drown in the bottom of numerous bottles of red wine.

Turning the key in the lock of the main door to the factory it is almost relieving to know that she was about to, yet again, use work as a welcome distraction from her life and more importantly the struggles she had recently been facing within it.

Life for Carla Connor had never been a picnic and of course everything within the past six months to a year had just reiterated that apparent life fact for the brunette beauty.

'Please let my vodka still be in its rightful place of the draw in my office and not say Sally has been 'tidying' up once again.' The factory owners always over thinking mind begs whoever may be listening and in a position to make her whim come true.

Alcohol had quickly become her best coping mechanism, since a young age in all honesty but even more so lately. She had even seriously been contemplating attaching an IV drip and being done with it, had to work out cheaper in the end.

Knowing the layout of her factory well means the boss lady is able to get to her office without having to turn on a single light and run the risk of letting her current location out to any nosy neighbours, Norris mainly.

Clicking the switch on her office wall Carla can't help but let a breath, she in all honesty had no idea she was holding, slip from her lungs.

Allowing her slender body to flop down into her leather desk chair the tired woman leans across her desk and flicks on the monitor of her computer, once again seeking the solace of paper work and mind numbing, ass kissing emails to gain her business better contracts.

Opening her bottom draw of the filing cabinet just behind her Carla rummages around some loose paper work for that familiar feeling of the cold glass of the vodka bottle she had been draining daily and had to replace a shameful amount of times in the past week alone.

With a final twist of the lid Carla's lips start to part in anticipation of the numbing liquid, once again working its magic on her tormented mind and heart.

Just before the rim of the bottle neck touches the factory owners mouth however a sound from within the main factory floor catches Carla's attention.

'That better not be a bloody rat!' Carla's inner voice instantly spats out as the very thought of that vermin sneaking around her factory sends a chill directly down her spine.

As Carla starts to listen out for any other sign of what had first disrupted her the brunette re screws the lid back onto the half empty vodka bottle and places it onto her desk.

Another sound echoes through the factory and causes Carla's eyebrows to furrow in confusion. 'That is no rat.' She surmises to herself, rising from her seat realising she was going to have to investigate.

Carla's high heeled, leather boots click in rhythm to her steps as she opens her office door and attempts to look across the factory floor for any sign of what was causing these odd noises.

'Please don't let it be a fox or something, how am I supposed to get rid of a fox on my own?!' Carla's inner voice starts up again as she wasn't about to talk to herself out loud, that would be crazy.

"Aaaahh-cccchhhhoooooooooo!" A clearly human voice suddenly rings out through the the otherwise silent building.

Carla damn near jumps clean out of her boots and instinctively reaches for the light switch and nearly blinds herself as the above head, factory strength lights suddenly burst into life and illuminate the entire work floor.

As Carla's eyes adjust to the sudden light change she can hear the sound of more rummaging coming from behind the packing area, the light certainly helping figure out just where the noises were coming from.

"Okay, who is there?" Carla rather bravely, maybe stupidly, calls out she had never exactly been patient and the fact she wasn't currently downing her body weight in vodka wasn't making her patience become any longer.

"No one." The same small voice from before replies, it was beyond obvious this was a child now and that fact almost made Carla even more nervous than she would have been if it was someone with a gun.

'No one huh?' Carla quips silently to herself as her stomach knots worse than I-pod headphones. Children and Ms Connor weren't exactly two things that mixed well so this could turn ugly very quickly.

Realising she couldn't exactly leave this child to it the brunette crosses the small gap between herself and the packing area and attempts to figure out just how she should handle this situation.

"Look, I'm not mad okay but maybe you should at least come out of wherever you're hiding?" Carla suggests attempting to sound as least threatening as possible, if only this kid knew she was far more afraid of it than it could ever be of her.

Silence is the only response for the first few moments as clearly the hiding child contemplates what to do next.

Crouching down in front of a pile of unused boxes Carla attempts to peek through any gap and figure out just where the mysterious intruder was hiding.

Another round of rummaging starts up as a tiny, slightly dirt covered face pokes through one of the small gaps and little chubby bare hands place onto the floor and guide the crawling child out of their cover.

'Oh wow, it's a girl.' Carla informs herself as she takes in this little, rather cute bundle now in front of her.

"Hi." The little girl squeaks out, her head bowing nervously and clearly using her battered trainers as a distraction as she stands up in front of this stranger who had just caught her out.

Carla for a moment finds herself taken back, something about this little girl took the normally ready for anything business woman completely off guard.

By the looks of the rather dirty, slightly ripped clothing and worn out expression gracing the little girl's face Carla surmises she is most likely dealing with a runaway of some kind.

'She's so young though?' Carla realises as her eyes continue to take in any small detail she can notice of her unexpected guest. 'She can't even be five, then again I'm hardly an expert.' The factory owner continues her own mental dialogue with herself.

"Hi, uh I'm … I'm Carla, do you have a name?" The adult of the two asks, instantly wishing she could hit herself in the face for asking such a stupid question, she was a child not a moron, of course she had a name.

For a second the little girl seemingly shares Carla's confusion of the question asked but decides to just answer anyway and gives a faint little nod, both hands clasped together in front of her as she looks up at the mysterious lady cautiously and not making any eye contact as she tips back and forth on her feet.

"I'm Maisie." The sweet voice answers with a sniffle added on to the end as she lifts up her right hand to wipe across her apparently running nose.

Carla's eyes grow wide as she watches helplessly at the child's action and mentally cringes but reminds herself this is a child she is dealing with, she should just be thankful Maisie wasn't doing anything else, for a kid that was fairly tame.

Carla was thankfully still wearing her leather jacket and reaches into her pocket remembering a cocktail napkin she had discarded in there earlier and offers it slowly to the tiny little person still tipping back and forth in front of her.

"For your nose." Carla clarifies as the girl looks to her with an all be it cute frown crossing her forehead.

"Thank you." Maisie replies as she allows one of her slightly chubby, clearly dirty and sticky hands to reach out and accept the offered napkin.

Carla's eyes watch, almost in amusement at this little child's reactions, it was fascinating but also painful considering everything about this little girl she had been so close to having with her own until fate decided to step in and like everything else good in her life rip it away.

Maisie lets her eyes fully look up into Carla's for the first time as she presses the entire napkin around her button nose and gives it a half hearted blow and wipe, almost as if awaiting Carla to tell her she'd done a satisfactory job.

Carla'a own lips fight off a smirk at the child's attempt at blowing and wiping her nose and almost instinctively reaches forward and takes the napkin back into her own hand and gently presses it against Maisie's nose again.

"Okay, blow." The factory owner instructs, shocking herself with her actions but it just seemed like the thing to do and almost what Maisie was waiting for, so the brunette just went with it.

Before Maisie could finish her second attempt another voice suddenly echoes through the otherwise quiet factory and nearly causes Carla her second heart attack of the night.

"Get away from her!" The voice orders, this time older sounding but still not fully adult.

Carla's head whips around in the direction of this new person and she quickly comes face to face with a glaring teenager, who in all honesty looked ready to rip Carla's skin clean from her face.

'Fantastic, as if I wasn't struggling enough with a child, now I've got a freaking teenager to deal with!' Carla mentally curses her situation as she stands up back to full height and takes in as much as she can about this new unexpected guest in her factory at gone midnight, how and why was this happening?!

"Savannah!" Maisie's little voice calls out, louder than she'd spoken before and the small girl suddenly dashes in front of Carla and directly into the now awaiting arms of the teenage girl still having a starring contest with the factory owner.

Savannah catches Maisie mid jump and spins her to the hip furthest away from Carla, in a protective manner as Maisie clings on for dear life and buries her head into the shoulder of the teenager she was now in the arms of.

"I'm sorry, I know you said not to make a sound or speak to no one but I sneezed and then she came out and asked if anyone was here and I wasn't thinking and I'm really sorry Savvy.' Maisie attempts to explain, the pace of her words increasing with each one she speaks clearly frightened that she was in trouble.

"Shush, it's okay Maisie don't worry, it's okay." Savannah assures the shaking child in her arms, she could feel Maisie's little heart thumping against her own chest.

Savannah's brown eyes don't break from their starring contest with Carla's however as the teenager clearly tries to assess the situation and woman in front of her.

'Oh shit, please don't let her call the police.' Savannah silently prays attempting to soothe Maisie and keep her guard up at the same time, something that was not easy.

Realising that this woman didn't seem to be overly mad or about to attack, Savannah starts to allow her heart rhythm to somewhat return to normal as she keeps Maisie in close for her own comfort as well as for the child's.

"Look, I know you must be pissed but… but we, I…" Savannah attempts to defend or explain just what was going on but the teenager was more than aware it was insane and this woman had no reason not to call the police right away.

Sensing that the teenager was about to cause herself a stroke Carla holds up both her hands in a declaration of a truce almost.

"It's okay, I can hazard a guess as to what's going on but it's okay honestly." The brunette explains, her heart feeling for this girl who clearly was not only looking after herself but little Maisie as well.

Savannah's face contorts in confusion at the woman's response having full expected her to flip out, she wouldn't and couldn't have blamed her if she did, hell they'd broken into her business.

"Look, I'm shocked and a little confused yes but you're clearly just kids, kids looking for somewhere safe and warm for the night?" Carla questions knowingly and gives a small, sympathetic smile as Savannah responds with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Well I'm not sure what we have in snack wise but I do know we have plenty of biscuits and tea going if you fancy it?" Carla offers with a small smile, something about these two bringing out something in the factory owner she wasn't sure she'd ever experienced before.

"I like biscuits!" Maisie suddenly pipes up, her own brown eyes, matching to Savannah's, lighting up at the very mention of biscuits.

Carla can't help but chuckle slightly at the little ones reaction and just smiles her first genuine smile for a long time and nods in agreement.

"Me too, I think we even have some chocolate ones somewhere." Carla replies motioning for both girls to follow her into the small kitchen area of the factory.

This night was beyond surreal and had completely caught Carla off guard but at least it was distracting the brunette from everything else going on in her life right now and for that alone she was truly thankful.

Maisie apparently didn't need to be told twice, she quickly wiggles her body down from Savannah's grip and rushes across to Carla's side taking her hand, much to the woman's shock, as the factory boss leads her towards the small table and chairs set up for tea and lunch breaks within the factory.

Savannah was clearly more apprehensive but once Maisie sets off the teenager knows she has no choice but to follow.

"Come on Savvy, maybe they have your favourites too." Maisie suggests trying to lure the teenager into joining herself and the pretty lady who had promised chocolate biscuits.

"Oh yeah, maybe we do, what's your favourites?" Carla asks noticing some bruises and grazes on Savannah's face and hands as the teen walks into the better light of the kitchen area.

"Uh, custard creams." Savannah answers taking one of the offered seats at the table rather gratefully as her body honestly felt like it was about to crumble if she stood any longer.

"Mine too." Carla reveals with a wink as she takes out the large tin from the cupboard and places it in to the centre of the kitchen table. "Help yourselves." She adds removing the lid and then turning to fill up the kettle.

"Th… Th.. thank you." Savannah stutters out slightly not entirely sure why this woman was being so accommodating and nice but was far too tired to fight it.

"Did you want tea?" Carla asks looking over her shoulder at the brunette teenager who clearly hadn't had any sleep in a while.

Savannah looks at the woman with a sense of awe, this woman was so beautiful and clearly successful, why would she be help someone like herself and Maisie when they'd broken into her building.

"Yes please." Savannah replies as Maisie climbs up into her lap to reach over and into the tin to retrieve some biscuits. "Uh, do you have enough milk so that Maisie could possibly have some to drink please?" She asks almost over cautiously not wanting to push her luck.

"Sure thing, I think we may even have some milkshake powder somewhere." Carla reveals, the look of hopeful amazement she received from Maisie's now crumb and chocolate covered face the best reaction she could ever wish for.

Once everyone has a drink sat in front of them, black coffee for Carla, tea for Savannah and banana milkshake for Maisie who was making a great concoction of dunking her chocolate bourbons into the drink for added flavour.

"I'm… I'm really sorry about this uh…" Savannah falters realising she didn't actually know this woman's name.

"Call me Carla." The factory owner replies, both hands tightly wrapped around her mug as she brings it up to her lips which no long before had been ready to down what remains of the vodka now sat on the desk in her office.

"Carla." Savannah corrects with a nod and slight sigh escaping her lungs. "We were desperate and well, I saw the back door wasn't fully shut and Maisie was small enough to get in and clever enough to know how to let me in." The teenager explains as Maisie grins proudly in agreement.

Carla slowly shakes her head as she uses her tongue to lick the remains of her coffee from her lips. Apparently whoever had locked up tonight had been distracted or something.

"It's okay, honestly. I mean I wouldn't recommend breaking into places but you clearly have your reasons." The brunette surmises with a shrug of her shoulders, truth was it was no skin off of her nose, not really just another welcome distraction which would do less damage to her liver.

"Yeah, something like that." Savannah replies sadly, this girl clearly had the weight and worry of the world on her young shoulders, she almost reminded Carla of herself back in her own teenager years.

"Look, I can't let you two stay here tonight, like this…" Carla starts to think out loud but Savannah's eyes instantly fill with panic and her body looks ready to take flight any second out of the nearest door or window with Maisie still sat on her lap and both arms ready to carry the younger girl.

"No look you can't call the police okay, we will just go and you will never ever hear from us again I promise!" Savannah interrupts her voice nearly cracking with tears that are spilling freely down her cheeks.

"Hey no, no that's not what I meant." Carla quickly explains, her hand reaching out and gently landing on top of Savannah's shoulder but the slight touch is enough to make the teenager flinch back in a mix of fear and pain. "Sorry." The adult of the three quickly adds removing her hand instantly.

Savannah just shakes her head and tries to discreetly wipe her cheeks before Maisie noticed but of course the little girl was far too smart for her own good.

"Savvy no, no don't be sad." Maisie pleads turning on Savannah's lap and sweetly brushes the warm tears away with the little digits of her hands and then places a sweet kiss to each cheek and looks into Savannah's eyes with a clear love that no one else would ever truly understand.

"Have a biscuit they are yummy." The little girl instructs in an attempt to cheer the teenager up.

As Maisie's little hand holds up one of the biscuits the child had piled up ion her own lap, for fear of them being taken away, Savannah smiles but shakes her head slowly.

"That's very kind Maisie but I'm okay thank you, you save them for you okay?" The teenager replies refusing the offer as in all honesty the thought of food of any kind made the girl want to be sick, she was past hunger now.

Maisie narrows her eyes slightly but nods in understanding and just turns back around to munch on her biscuits and guzzle down her milkshake, this night was turning out great.

Carla watches the girls interact with one another and can't help but find it adorable, how and why were these girls alone in the middle of the night, breaking into factories for shelter and being thankful for biscuits to eat and milkshakes, where were their damn parents in all this?

"Sorry, what I meant was this is no place for you two to sleep tonight so I was going to suggest maybe we go to my flat, it's only around the corner and at least it will be warm and there is even a bed in it for you both to sleep in." Carla explains knowing whatever happened here these girls wouldn't be sleeping on a factory floor using cardboard boxes for shelter and warmth.

Savannah listens to Carla's suggestion carefully but the teen can't help but instinctively shake her head in refusal. 'We don't know this woman, she could be some kind of freak wanting to take us back to her flat so she can tie us up and chop us into tiny pieces for all we know.' The teen tells herself silently. 'Then again maybe you have just seen far too many crime shows.' Another side of Savannah's brain chimes in.

Carla almost laughs to herself, what in the hell was she thinking, she was a stranger to these girls and now she was coming across mentally unstable.

"I know you don't know me or anything but I'm not some kind of pervert or serial killer I can assure you." The factory owner attempts to joke as a nervous laugh leaves her mouth she was failing at this and fast.

Savannah's chapped lips slowly tug up into a smirk and the teenager gives a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I suppose if you were going to do anything like that you would have already done it or at least tried, not fatten us up with biscuits and milkshake." Savannah retorts, the idea of actually sleeping in a bed was almost too much for her to handle.

"Well the offer is there and hey no it's a good thing you are questioning me, shows you're smart and I'm sure you have to be." Carla replies only able to imagine the dangers these girls faced on the streets.

Looking down at the little girl sat on her lap Savannah can't help but relent to the idea, even if there were still dangers attached to it, then again everything they did was dangerous.

Maisie deserved to be warm and in a bed for once besides Savannah knew she would never take her eyes off of the little girl and would die before she allowed her to be hurt in anyway so it was a risk worth taking in Savannah's eyes anyway.

"As long as you're sure, then please." Savannah replies her hand gently stroking out some of the greasy locks of Maisie's hair which was poking out from underneath her knitted bobble hat.

Carla nods in assurance silently wondering just what in the hell she was doing and letting herself in for but she couldn't send these girls into the hands of the police, apparently Savannah first of all wouldn't allow that and Carla could tell the last thing these girls needed was questions and police involvement right now.

No, as terrifying as the prospect was Carla was about to take a child and teenager back to her flat for the night, ha, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _ **Okay so there we have it, I really hope that you enjoy it and please do let me know what you think, what you like, what you think or would like to see happen. Reviews are always so helpful to me and always give me ideas and of course getting feedback and knowing what you are thinking and feeling helps me when writing the next chapter so I can make it as enjoyable for you as possible.**_

 _ **If you are amazing enough to leave a review I thank you in advanced, they mean more than you know and truly keep me going and motivated as well as give me ideas. Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask them and I will answer them in the author notes of the next chapter, as long as they're not spoilers of course hehe. I guess for now that is it...**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	2. Bubbles To Make You Disappear

_**Okay so if you could see me right now my jaw is on the floor, I cannot begin to thank you all enough for you amazing reviews. Seriously, knowing what you guys think and feel is so inspiring and motivating to me.**_

 _ **I have to ne hones I was very apprehensive about posting the last chapter, I had no idea how it would be received, if people would like it or hate it, so thank you for being so encouraging and letting me know your wants and hopes.**_

 _ **I am planning on making this a full fic now, I have a lot of ideas and a plan for where I want this to go and what I want to happen, I truly hope you all stick with me and hopefully enjoy the ride as we go.**_

 _ **I love to know what you're thinking and feeling and such so if you do read and review I cannot say thank you enough but I'll sure try hehe!**_

 _ **So here is the next chapter for you lovely people**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" **Bubbles To Make You Disappear"**

For both Savannah and Maisie the very look of the outside of Carla's flat was enough to make their eyes grow wide, especially little Maisie's, they practically become the size of saucers.

"Okay, make yourselves at home." Carla declares as she allows both girl's into her flat and closes the door behind them, making sure to lock it as the idea of either of them running off in the middle of the night just filled her head with dread and fear.

Savannah had picked up one, ratty rucksack on their way out of the factory and laces it down in front of the sofa, her own brown eyes looking around the flat with great interest but trying to be nosy subtly.

"Wowzers, you live here?" Maisie asks as she all but strains her neck trying to look at everything in one swoop, her little body spinning around in a circle as new things catch her eye and imagination.

Carla stands to the side of the front door removing her leather jacket and bites back a smirk at the younger girl's question, it hadn't escaped the factory boss that despite her situation little Maisie had seemingly been able to keep her child like wonder alive.

"Yeah, I sure do." The woman replies, sliding her hands gently down the front of her jeans as a quickly tightening knot forms in the pit of her stomach, the worry of not knowing what to do to look after these girls hitting her consciousness hard.

'What the hell was I thinking?! I can barely look after myself without self medicating bottles of wine and spirits just to get through the day.' Carla questions her own actions with self doubt the truth was as hard as the days were for her, it was the nights when the pain consumed her and ate her away.

In the day you can hide behind a smile, a laugh, work but when you're alone in the dark and silence of night there is nowhere to hide from all the pain, you just learn to use the darkness as a cover to disguise your tears.

"Maisie, come here and let's take your shoes and coat off." Savannah suddenly suggest as she notices the younger brunette clearly feeling the effects of all the biscuits she'd eaten with a boost of energy.

Maisie's shoulders fall in defeat, she was young but she knew better than to argue this one and slopes over to Savannah offering her feet with a roll of her eyes, she only wanted to explore a little.

Carla watches the girls for a moment, Savannah couldn't be much older than fifteen and yet here she was acting far more adult that Carla herself, so much about that was messed up it almost makes Carla's head hurt.

'Think Carla, think.' The factory boss's inner voice starts up again as she searches her mind desperately for some kind of instructions on how to handle this situation she'd now found herself in. 'Uh, okay it's nearly half one in the morning, sleep sounds like a good idea.' The brunette surmises, her own tiredness suddenly kicking in also.

"You two must be shattered, I'll go and get the bed ready for you." Carla announces wishing that this wasn't so awkward and difficult for her, apparently motherly skills was a life lesson, like many of her school ones, she skived.

Savannah quickly turns to the kind hearted woman who has took them in and gulps nervously, her hands still working on removing Maisie's little shoes from her feet as the young girl balances on one foot and takes in their new surroundings.

"Uh, actually would um, well would it be possible if uh Maisie at least could maybe get a bath? It's just it's been a while and there is only so much I can in public bathrooms." Savannah explains sheepishly, the last thing she wanted to do was over step the mark, especially when Carla had already been so kind.

'A bath, of course!' Carla mentally curses herself but smiles at the teenagers request, although the reality behind her words hit the factory owners chest hard.

"Of course, you both can if you like, I won't add it to the bill." She jokes, at least attempts to, why was this so hard all of a sudden?

Savannah smiles warmly in Carla's direction before turning her attention back to Maisie and helping her out of the dirty, ratty old coat that thankfully she hadn't grown out of yet.

"Don't pout Maisie, you love baths." Savannah points out as the pretending lip of the younger girl doesn't go unnoticed.

"I like bubble baths." Maisie retorts, both arms now strongly crossed over her chest as she gives Savannah her best 'serious' face.

Carla almost laughs at the little one's words, it was amazing to see how full of life she was despite everything else shed clearly been through.

"I think I have some bubbles to spare, in fact I'm fairly sure I have enough to make you disappear." Carla interjects jokingly as she leans against the door frame leading into the bathroom, the bedroom could wait.

Once again Carla gets to see the face of Maisie light up in a way which just melts Carla's apparently normally frozen heart.

"Okay." Maisie quickly changes her mind and rushes across the flat to Carla and takes hold of her hand once again.

For a second Carla finds herself perplexed by the little one's gesture and even looks up to Savannah for some kind of guidance.

'Great, now you're needing tutoring from the teenager, well done Carla.' The factory owners mind once again starts up its own silent dialogue.

Maisie strains her head up to watch Carla, she smiles at the pretty lady and gives her larger hand a slight squeeze.

"Maisie, why don't I bathe you? Carla has to get herself ready for bed too." Savannah suggests knowing just what Maisie was waiting for, she was waiting for Carla to lead the way.

Carla suddenly realises just what was wanted of her and it brings a bright smile to her face.

"But I want Miss Carla to do it Savvy, she going to make me disappear in bubbles!" The little girl explains with enthusiasm, how could Savannah not see how awesome that was?

Savannah bites on her bottom lip a little, Maisie would never stop amazing the teen that seemed to be certain.

"Well maybe Miss Carla…" Savannah starts to delicately explain why Carla probably didn't want to help the little one bathe but notices Carla's eyes search for her own and pauses.

"No, it's fine, if it's what little ladybug here wants, I don't mind. I did make a promise, I guess I should keep it." Carla explains, her own hand subconsciously gripping the tiny, warm one she was holding back.

Maisie's face turns into a smirk and she looks at Savannah with a slightly raised eyebrow as if to tell the teen. 'I told you so.'

"Well, if you're sure but uh… uh…" Savannah replies standing up fully and walking across, she was young but already knew far too many evil things of this world, especially when it came to vulnerable children and adults.

'She seems nice enough but this could all be a trap.' Savannah's over cautious and tainted by horrifying experiences of her own mind reminds the teenager.

"But Savvy!" Maisie pouts, this time her lips turning into a full on pucker and her eyebrows scrunching up in the middle.

"No, it's okay ladybug, I understand. I tell you what, how about I run the bath with lots and lots of bubbles to get lost in and then Savannah can make sure it's all okay and help you in?" Carla suggests, although for a second slightly offended by the hesitation the factory owner quickly realises the reasons behind it and although it makes her heart hurt again, completely understands.

Savannah smiles in relief, thankful that Carla had understood her apprehension and seemingly not tool any offence by it.

"Okay then." Maisie replies with a slightly shrug of her shoulders before looking up at Carla again.

Carla smiles at the cute little girl beside her and leads her into the bathroom, this time understanding what was wanted of her.

Once the bubble bath was ready, bubbles of course to the amount that Maisie was sure would make her disappear, Savannah helps the little girl in and gives her a quick wash down before allowing her to enjoy in some play time with the bubbles.

"Just call when you start to prune okay Maisie?" Savannah instructs the now fully engrossed in play child as she exits the bathroom but leaves the door open and heads towards the kitchen where Carla was now standing.

"She's quite a character isn't she?" Carla comments sweetly, her back leaning against the top of the counter as she pours the remains of her usual, go to glass of wine down the sink.

"She sure is, her imagination is out of control but to be fair it's probably what gets her through." Savannah surmises, her own eyes struggling to keep open as the minuets passed by.

"I didn't ask before, how old is she, how old are you?" Carla questions, these girls deeply catching her attention and the factory owner found herself wanting to know as much about them as she can.

"Maisie's three and a half and I'll be fourteen in December." Savannah reveals, the urge to yawn becoming harder and harder to suppress.

'Holy shit!' Carla's inner voice reacts, thankfully before her mouth does.

"You look older than that." The brunette replies, the age of Maisie not coming as any great shock but Savannah, that put Carla through a loop.

Carla's eyes start to examine the teen's face a little more closely and now she'd been told she was only thirteen certain things start to jump out at the adult.

"Yeah, I guess tiredness and dirt make you look older." Savannah jokes half heartedly, not long ago she would have given anything to look older but now anymore, the older she got the more the girl wished she could turn back the hands of time.

'Thirteen but so many more years than that of pain swimming in her eyes.' Carla's brain points out the sad fact to the brunette as she recognises that unmistakeable look of a childhood lost.

"She's your little sister?" The factory owner asks cautiously just in case she'd read the signs wrong, wouldn't be the first time.

Savannah's chapped lips turn into a smile at the very thought and she nods to acknowledge Carla was correct.

"Yeah, I'd I've been ten if she was mine." Savannah quips but instantly gulps nervously her body tensing just encase Carla reacted badly to what was intended as a joke.

"I didn't even think about that." Carla responds with a chuckle lot picking up on Savannah's uneasiness as to her they was no reason for the teen to worry about her reaction.

'She didn't snap at me for being cheeky, no glare or slap.' Savannah silently realises to herself, she'd noticed Carla's laid back attitude at the factory but just assumed it wouldn't last once back at the flat.

"Have you been… Well, uh…" Carla attempts to ask another question but the words suddenly escape her and her tongue becomes tied up in awkwardness.

'She almost seems more nervous that I am.' Savannah realises again within her own mind before deciding to come to the adults rescue.

"Have we been living on the street?" Savannah easily guesses the question that Carla was searching for, it was only logical for it to be asked next.

Carla can feel a heat rising to her cheeks with embarrassment. 'Oh great now I'm blushing, seriously what the hell is it with these kids?!' The factory owner ponders within the confines of her mind.

"Just over two months." Savannah explains, she'd been counting every single day, with each one that passes becoming more and more amazed that they'd managed to survive to see another.

"Two months, just you and her?" Carla questions for clarification needing to make sure that she was hearing this correctly.

Savannah nods with a shrug of her shoulders as if to say she agreed it was amazing and had no idea how either.

"That is some feat, I don't think I could do that now let alone at your age with a three year old by my side." Carla reveals honestly as she looks up and makes eye contact with the teenager still nervously stood in front of the breakfast bar.

"I bet you could, you have your own business right? The factory, it's yours?" Savannah asks, although tempted to look away forcing herself to keep the eye contact as something about Carla's eyes were different than she'd come across before.

Carla nods in acknowledgement of the teen's correct statements.

"Well then, you clearly know how to, you know get things done. It's not so different on the streets, you just have to learn what to do and what not to do and how to lie." Savannah explains her body deflating slightly, she hated how she had to act to get by but what had to be done had to be done at the end of the day.

"Well thank you but I think you should be proud, you clearly have some smarts and guts kid. The hits part got me where I am, imagine if I had your smarts too, could have ruled the world, maybe you will." Carla replies with a smirk, the fact this thirteen year old seemed to defeated and down about herself making the brunette want to pull her in close and never let go.

'Okay, what is wrong with you Carla?! You'd only screw her up like you do everything you touch!' The factory owner reminds herself, her history something she knew she couldn't afford to ever forget.

For a moment a sparkle enters Savannah's brown eyes, no one has ever really encouraged the girl before so it was an odd sensation for the teen but some thing she promises herself she won't forget.

"Savvy, I'm old!" Maisie's voice suddenly rings out from the bathroom causing Carla's forehead to turn into a frown of confusion.

"She means she's pruned, she thinks it makes her old." Savannah clarifies her little sister's meaning and quickly spins around to go and get her out of the bath. "Coming Maisie."

'That kid is too cute.' Carla's inner voice starts up again as she lets out a slight chuckle at Maisie's comment. 'Wait, she's going to need something clean to wear to bed.' The factory owner suddenly realises and quickly dashes into her bedroom.

Savannah can't help but let out a slight cringe as she scoops her little sister into her arms, wrapped sweetly in the fluffy towel like a newborn.

The brunette would never let on, especially not to Maisie but picking her up when she was so bruised and sore was painful and would often bring tears to her eyes.

"You all cleaned up now ladybug?" Carla asks as Savannah walks with the three year old out of the bathroom and she herself was just exiting her bedroom, hands holding a few clothes that may work as sleepwear for the girls.

'I'm betting those bruises are apt worse underneath her clothes by the look of discomfort on her face.' Carla makes a note to herself as she notices Savannah's flushed face which was clearly trying to disguise the pain she was in. The brunette hadn't noticed it earlier at the factory, she'd mistaken that look for shock and worry over the situation.

Maisie instantly looks at Carla with wide eyes and nods excitedly, her hair was damp from where Savannah had washed it but also the play fight in the bubbles as well.

"Uh huh, your bath is so big I could swims!" The three year old declares before a yawn escapes her lungs and let's her down by showing how tired she really was.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Carla replies, her eyes unable to help but keep glancing back to Savannah trying to make sure the teen didn't pass out on her or something.

"What do you say Maisie?" Savannah prompts as she rubs her hands gently up and down Maisie's wriggling body to get her dry.

"Oh, uh thank you Miss Carla." Maisie says as she'd been taught, a smile accompanying it for good measure.

"Good girl." Savannah whispers into her little sisters ear before placing her on to her feet in front of her to finish drying her off and give relief to her aching body, not that Maisie weighed much because she didn't, at all.

"You are welcome ladybug." Carla replies, 'ladybug' apparently becoming the little girl's new nickname.

"Now, I have some shirts here that should do you great as a nightdress, what do you think?" The factory owner asks unfolding one of her old shirts she'd got at some promotional convention she'd gone to years ago.

"Pretty." Maisie enthuses with a little clap of her newly clean hands.

Savannah looks up in astonishment, the very gesture taking the teen off guard but making her heart flutter.

"I know it's probably going to swamp you but at least it will be nice and warm and clean." Carla defends her suggestion, unable to help but think she'd probably screwed even this up.

"It'll be perfect, thank you Carla." Savannah says gratefully as she gently spins Maisie around to face her and gets her dressed in the shirt, trying not to laugh as the hem skirts below Maisie's little bobble knees.

As Maisie's still damp, brown hair pokes through the top the little girl grins widely, it had been so long since anything she wore felt so fresh and clean.

"It's a dress." Maisie exclaims with utter joy, even doing a little spin to fully show it off, her actions only making both Carla and Savannah smile.

"On you it sure is." Savannah agrees as she reaches into the bag she'd brought in front the factory and pulls out some panties, they were as clean as Savannah could get them by scrubbing them with soap in a sink in a public bathroom.

Maisie holds her hand on Savannah's shoulder as she balances on one foot and then the other and slips them on before looking at Carla unable to stop starring at the pretty lady but again her body betrays her and a yawn rings out.

"Someone is tired huh?" Savannah points out the obvious, already know Maisie would shake her head and argue and just shakes her own head and laughs in response.

"No, really I'm not Savvy." The three and a half year old attempts to proclaim but her heavy eyes were quickly failing her, much to her annoyance.

Savannah just raises an eyebrow and Maisie quickly sighs, her little head bowing knowing she was defeated, at least for one night, one time she'd win, she had to.

"Look, feel free to say no but why don't you go and get yourself a bath or shower, you look just as tired as Maisie and it might help you wind down a bit." Carla suggests cautiously just wishing she could help take some f this weight from the thirteen year olds shoulders.

'A bath? Oh god that sounds like heaven.' Savannah's mind instantly melts at the idea of being surrounded but warm water and able to just soak, especially soak her sore muscles and bruises.

Maisie was too busy trying not to yawn again to be paying any attention to the conversation going on between the two older brunette's.

"I… I can't, Maisie needs to … well she needs to go to sleep." Savannah replies, the tone in her words more than showing how desperate she was to agree to the idea but of course her little sister and her needs had to come first.

'Okay Carla, this girl needs to have a bath and just relax for five minuets. You order people about all day, everyday, she's a teenager yes but you can do this.' Carla's inner voice encourages the factory owner to take charge for the sake of the poor teenager in front of her.

"Well I'm sure I can handle making sure ladybug here gets tucked in nice and tight." Carla retorts, her own perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising as if to dare the teen to question her on this again.

'Well that's a challenge.' Savannah silently realises but is almost thankful for it, she was sick of having to make all the decisions and choices, being told what to do was almost nice.

Looking down at her little sister who was clearly about to pass out there and then the thirteen year old relents and gives a faint nod of agreement in Carla's direction.

Carla smiles, proud of herself for not messing this up and looks to Maisie with a sympathetic smile, extending her hand to the little one at the same time.

"Come on then you, let's get you all snuggled down." Carla says softly, Maisie instantly rushing over and taking the offered hand.

Savannah watches with a knot in her stomach, she was glad Maisie seemed so at ease with Carla but it was an odd feeling not being solely responsible for the little one.

"You'll be okay with getting a bath and what not?" Carla asks seeing a spark of hesitation cross the thirteen year olds face.

"Huh?" Savannah hums having been woken from her own thoughts. "Oh uh yeah, I'll be fine thank you. Sleep tight Maisie, I'll come in and give you Eskimo kisses when I'm finished." Savannah promises her little sister who nods in agreement.

"There is one of my night shirts and some shorts for you on the side when you're done to change in to." Carla quickly adds before leading Maisie into the bedroom to get her to sleep.

'Don't panic Carla, don't panic, she is a child not a bomb. You just have to get her to sleep, how hard can it be?' Carla silently tries to psych herself up.

Looking at the little girl though doesn't help Carla feel anymore confident as something about Maisie told the brunette factory boss she could wrap her around her little finger within seconds and Carla would be powerless to do a thing about it.

Carla lifts Maisie easily into the marshmallow like bed, the little brunette nearly being eaten whole by the covers as Carla pulls them back so Maisie could get in.

"Will you stay till I fall asleep?" Maisie asks, her little brown eyes suddenly filling with concern, sleep wasn't always something that came easy or peacefully to the three and a half year old.

Carla can feel her heart ache in her chest as the question, she had no idea what she was doing here but she rarely ever knew what she was doing full stop so just decides to go with her instincts and wing it.

"Of course I will." The factory boss replies as Maisie snuggles into the comfy pillows, the bed could easily swallow her whole and along with the cover and pillows just made how small she truly was even more clear to Carla.

"Night miss Carla." Maisie's little voice whispers out as her eyelids get heavier and heavier with every passing second.

"Night ladybug." Carla replies in her own hushed voice as Maisie's breathing starts to even out, the warm bath and overall excitement of meeting Carla apparently enough for Maisie's little body to give in to sleep.

Within seemingly seconds the three and a half year old is fast away in the land of dreams, as far away from the streets as you can possibly get.

Carla stays sat in place on the side of the bed for a few minuets just observing this little human being, how in the world could something so precious and beautiful be living in the streets and here she was in this flat drowning her sorrows every night so she didn't have to deal with her emotions.

After washing her own hair and allowing her body to just soak in the warm water if the bath Savannah reluctantly pulls herself from the large bath tub which she had nearly fallen asleep in numerous times during her soak.

The thirteen year old quickly dries herself and slips into the vest top of Carla's and shorts, both of which are two big but nothing that is impossible to deal with.

After using a small towel to hand dry her long brown hair as much as possible Savannah looks into the mirror and gulps, a lot more of her bruises were visible now but what could she do?

'I'm too tired to even care.' Savannah's sleep deprived mind admits as the allure of sleep stats to overtake the girl who quickly cleans up any mess she's made and makes her way out of the bathroom.

Savannah had expected Maisie to be awake still, most likely talking Carla's ears off but is pleasantly surprised to find her little sibling tucked up warmly in a bed that looked like a cloud and fast asleep.

"Someone is good." Savannah declares with a weak smile, the warm water of her bath having the same effect on her as it had on Maisie.

"Someone is tired." Carla retorts knowingly quickly standing up and with gentle and careful hands guides the thirteen year old into the other side of the bed, holding the covers open for her until she gets in.

Savannah's body just goes where it's told and her eyes are barely open as she sinks into the soft mattress of Carla's bed, her mouth goes to open to speak but Carla quickly puts a stop to that and just strokes back a strand of the girl's damp hair.

"Shush, just close your eyes and go to sleep." Carla coaches instinctively as Savannah's body gives up the fight and relaxes fully into the bed her eyes closing for a final time as she drifts off into the same world as her little sister.

'Hmm, not bad even if I do say so myself' Carla praises herself silently with a slight smile just admiring both of these beautiful and innocent creatures who deserves so much better than what they had been facing.

'Maybe I can help them, maybe' Carla ponders before telling herself to go to sleep as well before any other crazy notions get in her head.

Carla stands up and heads to the door way deciding to leave it ajar so a little bit of light would creep in and so she'd be able to hear of either girl woke up during the night, well what was left of it anyway.

"Sleep tight girls." Carla whispers before turning around and heading to her own bed for the night, her sofa, it would do and in the morning she would have to figure out just what she was going to do with these two unexpected roomies she'd somehow managed to acquire in one night.

* * *

 _ **As always thank you so much for reading and to those who also take the time to leave a review thank you so much, they mean the world to me as I know I've said before and I'm sure I'll say again, a lot haha.**_

 _ **I will try my best to update this once a week, if not every fortnight, I do have some health problems that sometimes get in the way but I'm going to do my best for you and if anything comes up in advanced that I know will make the next chapter a delay, I will of course let you know.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	3. Don't Deserve To Be Parents

_**Once again I really can't say thank you enough to everyone who has taken thye time to read this fic but an extra big thank you to those of you who have also taken that extra time to write me a review or leave me a message.**_

 _ **They truly mean so much to me and knowing what you are thinking, liking and feeling about what is happening and wanting, expecting and hoping to see truly is so helpful for me in trying to make this something that will be entertaining and as enjoyable as possible for you all to read, after all I write it for you.**_

 _ **I read every bit of feedback I get and try to take it all on board when writing the next chapter and planning ahead and such, so thank you all so much for your amazing, detailed reviews.**_

 _ **I know once a week for some may be a long time to wait for each chapter but I am using a week as my goal mark, that doesn't mean I won't try to get each chapter out faster because believe me I do and will. I just don't want to give you an unrealistic time frame and then let you down and have to explain and apologise for delays and such.**_

 _ **Unfortunately I have some health issues that sometimes do make updating hard at times but I am doing everything I can to make each update as fast as I can without hopefully losing any quality or anything. I don't want to rush too much because I really want this to be something good that you will all enjoy and hopefully continue to read, so I hope you can bear with me.**_

 _ **So enough of me, here is the next chapter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" **Don't Deserve To Be Parents"**

With her bed currently being occupied by a thirteen year old and three and a half year old, Carla had ended up curled in a ball on her, thankfully comfortable, sofa to try and get her own shut eye.

It was around half three when the brunette's attempt at sleep was disturbed by the sudden weight clambering on top of her chest.

For a split second Carla's half asleep brain struggles to figure out what was happening but as a warm cheek presses against the factory owners collar bone something clicks.

'Maisie.' Carla's mind informs the not full with it brunette as the tiny, warm bundle snuggles herself closer to the woman's body she is now laid upon.

"Maisie, are you okay?" Carla asks still somewhat confused by what was happening but her arm instinctively wraps securely around the little girl's body.

A faint nod comes from the little brunette as it becomes clear to Carla that Maisie wasn't anymore awake than she was.

'What do I do?' Carla's inner voice worries, this wasn't exactly the type of situation the factory owner usually found herself in.

'Do I go and put her back to bed with Savannah?' She ponders to herself as the haze starts to lift.

"Maisie, why did you come out, do you need to use the bathroom?" Carla asks the three year old who is now using her as a pillow.

Maisie's face scrunches up in annoyance at this interruption, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"No, Savvy have bad dreams again." The three year old explains through a yawn her tiny body just slipping back into a peaceful sleep almost instantly.

Carla's confused state suddenly lifts completely and the woman's heart sinks at the information, what was she supposed to do now?

'You can't just leave her to have a nightmare Carla.' The factory owners practical side of her brain reiterates, what deep down she already knew, within the brunette's brain.

Looking down at the sleeping bundle laid against her Carla somehow manages to slip out from underneath the three year old, leaving her curled up on the sofa, wrapped tightly with the blanket Carla herself how been using moments before.

Carla's stomach starts to knot again as she is more than aware she had next to no experience with what to do in this situation or any involving teenagers or children and God forbid babies.

'Just go and make sure she's okay.' Carla's inner monologue instructs sternly as her legs finally start to move in the direction of her bedroom.

Not wanting to give the poor girl a heart attack Carla decides to leave the light off and just edges into the bedroom cautiously.

Savannah was, like Maisie had informed Carla, in the middle of a nightmare. 'Oh poor thing.' Carla's mind instantly starts up as her eyes take in the wrenching sight of this thirteen year old clearly fighting with demons within what should be the safest place possible, sleep.

Taking down a large gulp of courage Carla brushes her suddenly sweating palms down the front of her jeans, she hadn't changed since coming home with the girls earlier from the factory.

Savannah's forehead was damp with sweat and tears were clearly glistening on the teenagers cheeks as a hurt, scared expression lays across her otherwise beautiful face.

The brunette teen was entangled in a near noose of covers and sheets as her body tosses and turns within the large double bed of the factory owner, her hands desperately clamping down either side of her against the sheets.

"P…please no!" Savannah's voice shakily calls out into the darkness as both her eyes stay tightly screwed shut and she sounds and looks so much younger than she had previously in the night.

Carla's own eyes start to water and her heart only seems to clench in pain with each new thing she notices about the in distress teen in front of her. More bruises becoming visible for the factory owner as well but Carla decides to just take a mental note of them for now

Although fearful of making the situation worse or being tactless Carla can't stand by any longer and watch this poor girl suffer like this.

"Savannah, sweetheart?" Carla cautiously whispers out, crouching down at the side of the bed and tentatively reaching out for one of the teen's clenched fists. "It's Carla, it's okay babe you're just having a bad dream." She shakily continues to attempt to soothe the distressed girl in front of her.

"No!" Savannah all but screams out in reply, her head snapping in the opposite direction of Carla, the hand Carla was delicately patting reaching up and gripping onto it for dear life at the same time.

"Savannah?" Carla tries again this time allowing her voice to be less tentative. "Savannah it's okay, open your eyes sweetheart." She instructs gripping onto the hand that was apparently trying to starve her own of any blood circulation.

'Oh come on Savannah, I have no idea what I'm doing here, please give me a break and wake up.' Carla mentally pleads, honestly not sure how much more she could stand to see if this poor teen in such a state.

Almost as if she was able to read Carla's mind or maybe just sense how desperate the factory owner was becoming, Savannah's eyes start to flicker and suddenly pop open so they are looking directly into Carla's deeply concerned ones.

'Oh thank god!' Carla mentally exclaims before realising she needed to continue to attempt to help this teenager.

"It's okay, you were just having a bad dream." Carla explains her free hand reaching up and softly stroking back some damp locks from Savannah's forehead as she slowly becomes aware of what was happening.

Savannah gulps with embarrassment realising that she had a mix of tears and sweat pouring down her flushed face, her breathing still erratic but thankfully starting to calm down.

"I'm sorry!" The brunette thirteen year old quickly apologises her brown eyes going wide, almost expecting Carla to be angered by what had happened. "I'm okay, it… it won't happen again." She adds almost trying to convince herself of that more than she was trying to convince Carla.

Carla watches the girl in front of her with a heavy heart, she shouldn't be apologising for having a nightmare.

"No, no it's okay I'm not mad Savannah, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Carla attempts to explain and reassure the clearly terrified teenager in front of her.

Savannah's eyes carefully search Carla's for any sign of deception or sarcasm but to her shock doesn't find a thing apart from sincerity and concern.

"It's alright just take a second." Carla instructs kindly, moving so she is now sat on the side of the bed, one hand still gripping Savannah's and the other rhythmically stroking back the girl's hair from her forehead.

'Why, why is she being so nice to me?' Savannah ponders within the confines of her own mind, this was not the kind of reaction that the teen was used to and in all honesty had no idea how to react to it. If Carla was annoyed, throwing things or even threatening her, Savannah knew what to do then but this, this kindness it threw the teen through a loop.

Oddly Carla's soft stroking of her hair and calming grip on her hand has a soothing effect on the on edge teen, it was odd and new but she could quickly tell was a kind gesture meant to help.

Savannah's eyes suddenly start to search the bed for her younger sibling who normally would have a foot planted firmly in the teenager's ribs.

"It's okay, Maisie is out on the sofa." Carla quickly explains as she watches Savannah's eyes closely and can easily guess what she was worrying about.

Savannah's tensed body slowly starts to relax at the news her little sister was okay and safe and once again the brunette teen allows herself to attempt to calm down.

"Tell me to shut up but what was your dream about?" Carla can't help but ask, clearly whatever it had been was deep rooted and something Savannah had experienced more than once in her life, which in its self broke the factory owners heart.

"I… I don't .." Savannah is thrown by the question and goes with her first reaction of brushing the question off but something makes the teenager rethink and she looks up into Carla's eyes again seeing nothing but sincerity.

'Do I tell her? Can I trust her?' The brunette teen asks herself silently, she'd never had to ask herself this before because normally the answer of no was crystal clear but with Carla, something was different.

Savannah gulps once more and shifts slightly in the bed so she is sat up and allows Carla to move more on to the bed.

"It's… about my… my dad." Savannah reveals in nothing but a whisper both her hands dropping to her lap and start to pick at the cover laid across her as a distraction.

Carla feels herself tense at the teen's words, she had no idea how to deal with something like this, it wasn't as if she could ask the teen if she wanted a glass of red to take the edge off.

'Think about your mum Carla, what would have wanted her to do when you were upset?' The factory owner's mind takes over in scrambling together some kind of action plan for herself.

Taking her own advice Carla slowly shifts closer to the teen beside her and loops her arm gently around her shoulder, although she's sure she is shaking more than Savannah.

"Did, did he hurt you?" Carla asks cautiously but gains a little confidence when she feels the small weight of Savannah's frame lean against her, seemingly accepting the gesture.

Savannah's brown eyes flutter closed for a moment, tears once again threatening to fall as she gives Carla's question a slow nod of recognition.

'Son of a bitch?! What did he do?!' The factory owners inner voice instantly shouts out, thankfully within her mind and not out loud, that would be the last thing Savannah needed. A strong sense of protectiveness over both of these girls washes over he brunette, almost catching her off guard but also feeling oddly right as well.

"He'd …" Savannah attempts to explain herself but the emotions quickly get the better of the teen and it takes all the strength she has to stop from allowing her past memories and pains to overwhelm her.

Carla feels for the struggling brunette beside her and gently rubs her arm up and down in a show of support, being careful not to hurt what she knew was a bruised teenager at the same time though.

"He wasn't around much but… but when he was he didn't have any time for me. It was always about him and my mum, you see he was married and she was just his bit on the side and I was a mistake." Savannah reveals as if what she was saying was as common as the sky being blue.

Carla nods along to Savannah's words so she knew she was actually listening, although inside her own mind the factory owner was cursing this supposed father.

"He'd turn up every five months or so when I was growing up, telling my mum that he was going to leave his wife and then they'd just spend all their time in her room and I'd just look after myself. I'd only have to ask a question or get ill and he'd lose it with me. He would mainly drag me into my room and lock me in telling me to keep quiet, he'd keep me in there all day and night sometimes. He'd only be around for a few weeks at a time, drink himself into a state, my mum going along for the ride and then disappear again." Savannah continues to explain, it hurt to say it out loud as admitting both her parents couldn't care less about her wasn't easy to do.

Carla's jaw clenches the more Savannah reveals about her past but reminds herself not to react as getting angry would only make the teenager withdraw and keep everything locked up again.

"It was like that until mum fell pregnant with Maisie, when she told him he flipped out." Savannah starts to continue her gaze fixed down at her lap as it somehow made revealing all this easier. "But then he… he turned up when mum was about six months gone and he said he'd left his wife and he wanted to make a go of things, be a family, be a dad." She adds with a sarcastic laugh on the end for good measure.

'What I wouldn't give to get my hands on this arsehole.' Carla mentally quips, unable to help herself it was the only thing stopping her from asking for a name and going and hunting him down.

Carla can't help but pull the thirteen year old slightly closer and to her shock she feels the teen respond by allowing her head to lay against Carla's shoulder much like Maisie had done before on the sofa.

"One night he uh, he was drinking and watching the Man Utd game, I was sick, I had the flu and I was crying in my room. I know I shouldn't have but I wasn't even ten yet." Savannah reminisces out loud, her skin prickling from the fear those memories brought to her heart.

Carla inwardly cringes as she can all but guess what was about to be said next. 'No one should have to defend crying because they are unwell or think that isn't okay, what were these people playing at?!.' She silently rants, her rage at these so called parents only growing by the second.

"I just remember him storming in and throwing a can at my head before he hit me until I couldn't see out of either of my eyes and as hard as I wanted to cry or scream, I just couldn't.." Savannah continues her body actually starting to shudder as she relieves the moment in her brain.

"It's okay, I've got you." Carla whispers into the teens ear, pulling her slightly closer wishing she could take away the fear that Savannah was currently experiencing just by recalling this memory.

Silent tears slowly fall from Savannah's eyes as the pain of her past becomes too much for the teenager to keep withheld any longer.

"It got worse every time it happened but my mum she just, she told me to just stop making him angry and it wouldn't happen anymore, so I just stayed in my room." Savannah reveals as she goes to wipe away the tears traveling down her cheeks but is beaten to it by Carla's delicate fingers gently doing that for her.

Carla has to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying right along with Savannah, that wouldn't be a help to anyone but it didn't mean it was easy to keep her own tears withheld.

'I may not know how to be a mother but I… I never would allow someone, anyone to treat my baby like that. What is wrong with her?!' Carla mentally questions, her anger at Savannah and Maisie's mother now probably even worse than at the father.

"Then it all kicked off when Maisie was about two months old, our dad's wife turned up and…" Savannah sarcastically laughs at the very memory as Carla continues to gently pat her damp cheeks.

"Turns out she'd found out about mum, me and Maisie and had kicked him out, that was why he'd turned up wanting to make a go of things because he had no where else to go." Savannah explains as a shaky laugh escapes her lungs in an attempt to mask the fact she just wanted to cry again.

'Oh this guy is a world class dick!' Carla rants inwardly with a roll of her eyes desperately trying to figure out how these kind of people are blessed with children and she … well she had her chance snatched away.

"She was willing to take him back so he just upped and left, mum had a break down after her left, just started drinking every second of the day. Maisie was so little, I didn't know what to do but I tried my best." The teenager explains almost trying to convince Carla that she had done all she could to help her little sister.

"Oh I know you did sweetheart, that is clear." Carla assures the insecure thirteen year old now leant up against her in what in all honesty was probably the surrealist moment of Carla's life.

"I wanted to leave so many times but I couldn't, Maisie was too little and I didn't know what to do." The brunette teen attempts to defend her reasons for not leaving sooner, not that she needed to, Carla more than understood why.

"Over the years since dad left, mum ended up in hospital almost every other week because of the drinking, she'd just pass out anywhere." The teen reveals with another round of tears threatening to fall from her chocolate brown eyes that had seen far too much pain for such a young life.

"I'd have to make sure she didn't choke on her throw up, or clean her up when she peed on herself. At the same time I was trying to look after Maisie, making sure she got fed and didn't know what was happening but it was so hard." Savannah explains with a desperate tone to her voice that just makes Carla's heart wrench a little more inside her chest.

"You were still a child yourself, you still are, it wasn't and isn't your job to have to do any of that." Carla quickly tries to assure the teenager who has apparently had more weight on her shoulders than any thirteen year old ever should.

"And hey, from what I've seen you've done an amazing job because Maisie is a sweetheart, just like her big sister and that is all because of you darling." Carla reassures the brunette beauty beside her as best as she can, this wasn't her comfort zone but the factory owner knew this poor girl needed some encouragement for everything she'd done.

Savannah feels a small smile slightly tug at her chapped lips at Carla's sweet words of encouragement. A nervous blush rises upon her cheeks as she isn't sure how to receive the kind words as they were hardly something she was used to experiencing.

"Thank you." Savannah replies shyly as Carla rests her own cheek gently against the top of the thirteen year olds head, once again holding her in a little closer and being pleasantly surprised when Savannah's arm gently drapes across Carla's waist returning the embrace.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Savannah whispers out cautiously realising it was still the middle of the night and she had not only woken the factory owner from her sleep but then kept her up so she could ramble on about things she was sure the brunette couldn't care less about.

Carla shakes her head with a sad chuckle as it sinks in just how fragile this teenager truly was.

"You didn't and clearly you had to get that off of your chest, I'm just glad that I was the person you felt you could do that with babe." Carla quickly corrects turning so she can look into Savannah's brown eyes properly so the teen knew she meant what she was saying.

Savannah's eyes, still filled with tears blink slowly in acceptance of the factory owners words, her heart warming, truly grateful for everything this basic stranger has done for herself and Maisie in the past twelve hours or so.

'Our own mother hasn't done anywhere near as much for us in our entire lives but Carla has already outdone her in less than a day.' Savannah realises within the confines of her own mind as she just allows the moment to sink in.

Before either Carla or Savannah can say another word a little bundle of brown hair and an over sized t-shirt, which was working as a dress, appears at the foot of the bed, balled up hands rubbing at her eyes.

"We all sleep in here?" Maisie asks, clearly not amused at having been left out of this little sleep over.

Once again the three year old doesn't leave enough time for either Savannah or Carla to respond before she takes matters into her own hands and clambers up onto the high bed with a struggle and crawls between both Carla and Savannah's body up to the head of the bed.

Maisie's little body easily snuggles in-between her big sister and the brunette, pretty lady who had quickly won the three year olds interest's bodies.

Carla goes to open her mouth but Maisie's little hand reaches up and she presses her finger against the brunette's shapely lips.

"Shush, sleepy times." Maisie instructs as she wiggles her body into a comfortable position and let's her brown eyes close ready to go back to sleep.

"I guess that is us told." Carla whispers to Savannah who smirks in response with a nod for good measure.

"Shush." Maisie instantly hisses out in annoyance, apparently these two just weren't listening to her, she said it was sleepy time.

"Sorry." Carla apologies with a giggle, never in her life would she had imagined she'd be apologising to a three year old for going against said three ear olds wishes, what the hell had happened to her?

It's nearly half seven by the time the early morning sun starts to peek in through the drawn blinds of Carla's flat windows, the small beams of bright light quickly finding their way to Carla's closed eyes and waste little time in waking the factory owner up from what surprisingly had been a peaceful sleep.

Waking up with a little three and a half year old brunette curled against her chest, complete with a warm hand gripping a strand of her hair and a thirteen year old's cheek pressed against the top of the three year olds head, so the teens head was partly rested on Carla's shoulder, was something that instantly brings a smile to Carla's face. Smiling was something the factory owner hadn't been able to do in such a long time, at least not genuinely anyway.

As the events of the night before sink into Carla's brain the brunette's heart starts to ache realising today she was going to have to face up to reality and figure out just what she was going to do about this current situation.

Calling social services and allowing them to take the two girls off of her hands normally would have been the factory owners first protocol but after spending the night with both of these amazing children, Carla finds herself in a dilemma.

'Well what do you do Carla? You can't send them back home to whatever train wreck state their mother is probably now in and throwing them in the care system seems just as cruel.' Carla ponders to herself silently as she allows her gaze to move from one girl to the other, each one apparently having stolen a part of her heart that she hadn't been aware she even possessed.

'You could keep…' Carla's mind starts to offer another possible solution but almost instantly another side of the brunette's mind interjects. 'No you can't Carla! Your own child bailed out when it realised you were going to be its mother, you can't put that in these girls who have had enough incompetent parents to last them a life time.'

Carla's eyes shut in frustration as seemingly her head and heart start a inner battle within her mind, each wanting the girls to have the best outcome possible but at war over what would actually be the best for them.

'Care is the only option, it can't be as bad as it used to be, not now, surely.' Carla's mind tries to convince the factory owner as that doubting worry easily starts to nag at her heart.

'Yeah and what if they get separated?' Carla's heart interjects with the very possible outcome that would without a doubt year each girl clean apart, they were all they had in the world.

'You could do this Carla, why not? You've helped them so far, they seem to like and trust you?' The factory owners heart continues to try and convince the more practical side of Carla's thinking.

It was more than clear what deep down Carla herself wanted but she couldn't help but worry what she wanted would end up being a disaster for the girls and therefore shouldn't even come into things.

'And what happens when you don't k know what you're doing? What happens if you mess something important up, say the wrong thing? Come on Carla be serious, you have no idea how to be a mother, you can barely look after yourself!' Carla's mind again hits the brunette with a strong dose of reality that her lack of confidence in these type of situations can't argue with.

Looking to her phone the factory owner realises there is only one thing for it and quickly types out a SOS message to what was her best and oldest friend.

"You won't even begin to believe what happened to me but I need your help 'chelle. Get over here as soon as you can, it's an emergency. C xx" the factory owner quickly sends her message and just prays that Michelle will be able to help her figure out just what to do because right now Carla was just ending up having an argument with herself that she was doomed to lose no matter what happened.

* * *

 _ **As always thank you all so much for reading and if you do leave a review thank you even more!**_

 _ **I will do everything in my power to get the next chapter out for you all as fast as I can, a week is my goal but fingers crossed I can be faster hehe**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	4. Lot Of Help You Are

_**As always all I can say is thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and feedback for this fic and the last chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who is reading and a extra big thank you to those who take the time to review as I know sometimes reviewing can be harder than writing the fic lol, so I just like to let you all know that I truly appreciate each one.**_

 _ **I truly love reading each review and comment and knowing what you are all thinking and feeling, it is so helpful to me, more than I can probably ever explain.**_

 _ **I really am trying to do my best to get each chapter out as fast as I can for you all and like I said before I truly hope that you all bare with me and hopefully continue to enjoy and let me know what you are thinking etc.**_

 _ **So enough of me, here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

" **Lot Of Help You Are"**

To say that Carla's text sparked Michelle's interest was an understatement. Carla wasn't exactly someone who would ask for help, even when it was needed so for her to do just that told Michelle she better get a move on.

The landlady's newly highlighted hair blows behind her in the fresh, brisk morning air as her high heels scrap across the cobbles as Michelle rushes across to Carla's flat, her intrigue and worry quickly getting the better of her.

Rubbing both of her delicate hands together Michelle tries to get enough friction between them to unfreeze her digits before she presses the buzzer for her dearest friends flat.

Carla doesn't even bother to ask who it is as the answer was beyond obvious, instead she just pushes the button to allow Michelle in and continues her pacing just in front of the now on the latch front door.

Thankfully the factory owner had managed to disentangle herself from both the brunette girls now peacefully asleep in her bed.

'How am I even going to explain this to 'Chelle?' Carla ponders silently to herself, that knot in her stomach only seeming to grow tighter by the second.

"Okay seriously Carla, this better be good because I nearly broke my heel trying to cross those frigging cobbles at brake neck speed." Michelle's sweet voice suddenly interrupts Carla's thoughts as she strides into the flat, one heel now in her hand as we dark eyes inspect it for any kind of damage.

Carla's face instantly deadpan at her friends comment and the brunette quickly waves her own hand in a brush off manner towards the possibly damaged shoe.

"Screw the shoe 'Chelle, I'll buy you as many pairs as you want if you can help me sort this mess out!" Carla quickly fires back, the turmoil she was in now plastered all across her face.

Michelle's eyes instantly observe her friend and any worries about her heel quickly disappear.

"Oh, this is serious." Michelle realises out loud as she quickly puts her heel back on and shrugs off her jacket and places it up into the coat rack near the front door.

Carla once again meets her friend with an unamused look. 'Of course it's serious?!' Carla's inner voice rants in response but the factory owner quickly reminds herself Michelle couldn't be blamed for believing it wasn't, it wouldn't be the first time she called her offer for an emergency and secretly just wanted someone to help her pick out an outfit.

"Right, okay so what's going on?" Michelle asks quickly trying to steer the conversation back on track before Carla burst a blood vessel, whatever this was it had the brunette shock up.

Of course before a single word can leave Carla's lips there is a noise from the bedroom and the two friends instantly seek out one another eyes.

"You brought someone home?!" Michelle instantly gasps, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly as a smirk starts to develop on her lips.

"What?! No! Well…" Carla starts to deny the accusation but at least in part it was the truth just not in the way her friend was thinking. "It's not what you think." The brunette finally declares, this was not going how she had expected.

Michelle's eyebrows furrow in confusion, if this was a dodgy one night stand it wasn't Carla to be freaking out this much over it.

'God I want a drink!' Carla mentally sighs as she knows that was not a possibility, didn't mean the booze wasn't calling her name though.

Carla pulls her hair back from her face and ties to take a moment to compose herself enough to start to explain to her clearly confused friend just what was going on.

"Look, last night after I left yours I decided I was going to head to the office and get some paper work done." Carla starts to explain, the lack of sleep and general worry of the situation quickly catching up on her.

Michelle nods along as Carla starts to retell her story but quickly climbs up onto one of the breakfast bar stools realising this was likely to be a long conversation.

"So I get into my office and then I hear this noise, now I'm thinking it's a rat or something." Carla continues her story as she rounds the breakfast bar and puts her coffee maker on, motioning to Michelle to ask if she wanted a cup of liquid gold also.

Michelle nods in acceptance of the offer and leans into the counter top with her hands grasped together as she awaits Carla to continue her tale.

"So I head out to check but then I hear this sneeze." Carla reveals as she grabs to mugs down from her cupboard.

"So not a rat then?" Michelle asks, pointing out the obvious and earning an unamused look once again from the factory owner. "Sorry, continue." The barmaid quickly backtracks.

"It's a little girl 'Chelle, I mean like a human child." Carla explains, extra emphasis on the 'human child' part.

"What?" Michelle instantly replies this situation suddenly becoming ten times stranger than she'd thought possible.

Carla nods in agreement at her friends disbelief and rubs her forehead slightly as she waits for the coffee to be made so she can use its magical qualities to hopefully give her the kick up the ass she is in need of.

"Oh wait that's not it." Carla quickly interrupts before Michelle can ask anything else. "She isn't alone." The factory owner adds with a shake of her head still finding this hard to believe herself.

Michelle's eyes grow wide in a mix of intrigue and shock as Carla's words sink into her head and she silently is thankful she said yes to the mug of coffee coming her way, apparently she was going to need it.

"She has a sister, a teenager sister." Carla clarifies the situation as the red light on her coffee pot turns on and with great relief the factory owner starts to pour the drinks.

"They're runaways 'Chelle and they were using my factory for somewhere to sleep just so it would be dry and safe." The factory owner explains further as she slides one mug towards Michelle and then clasps the other between both of her hands as she takes greedy sips that she hopes will clear some of this haze clouding her mind.

"That's awful, how do kids end up on the street like that?" Michelle asks, the mother in her feeling her heartbreak at the news.

"A dick head abusive father and a alcoholic mother who is the fathers bit on the side." Carla quickly answers, the bitterness in her words more than obvious. "The teenager, Savannah she told me last night, she was having a nightmare about it." The brunette adds as she downs nearly half of her coffee in one go.

Michelle once again feels out of the loop of like she's missing part of the story and just stares at Carla in complete confusion.

"Oh uh I kind of brought them back here last night so they could get a good, safe nights sleep and then the little one came out and said her sister was having a bad dream, I went in to check and well she ended up opening up to me." Carla reveals realising she had skimmed over some of the most important information, this rush do caffeine truly couldn't kick in fast enough.

"You did what?!" Michelle all but shouts. "Are you out of your mind? They could be anyone, do anything to you while you're asleep?!" The newly highlighted blonde retorts as if this was the most obvious information ever.

Carla rolls her eyes at Michelle's outburst and presses a finger to her lips to signify that her friend keep it down from fear of waking the girls up.

"Oh yeah, the three and a half year old was going to tie me up while the thirteen year old had nightmares." Carla sarcastically snipes back as she finishes the rest of her coffee.

Michelle screws up her lips slightly at Carla's reaction and sighs slightly.

"Well you never know." The barmaid attempts to defend her reaction but deep down realises it had been slightly over the top.

Carla just stares Michelle down playfully before they both let out a slight chuckle and brush each other's comments off.

"So they are the ones in your bedroom, not some random from a club?" Michelle inquires, a slight smirk growing as Carla nods in response. "Well that's a relief I guess, you do half pick up some wrong ones you." The barmaid jokes as she takes a sip of her own coffee having let it cooled down slightly.

"So what are we going to do about them then, call social services?" Michelle asks, quickly regretting it though as Carla's eyes suddenly burn straight into Michelle's in a clear flare of annoyance.

'I'll take that as a no.' Michelle mentally quips knowing that look far too well to be stupid enough to say it out loud.

"No I'm not, why would you even say that 'Chelle?" Carla asks indignantly, her cheeks becoming red from her raised blood pressure at the very notion.

Michelle quickly leans back in the stool slightly and holds both hands up defensively in Carla's direction, not missing the fact that her friend who hated children has apparently grown a real liking to these two girls in one night no less.

"Easy tiger, I'm just saying that is probably what you should do, you know legally." Michelle attempts to explain to a clearly fired up Carla who was slowly starting to relent to her friends reasoning.

"Oh, I … I didn't really think of it like that." Carla admits as the realisation hits her heart harder than she would have thought, what was it about these girls?

"I'm just saying you could get in a lot of trouble if it ever came out that you came across them and just let them go." Michelle continues to explain not wanting to see her friend get in to trouble over this.

Carla shakes her head though as Savannah's words seem to just echo through her mind and Rio at her heart. 'I can't risk them going back to that.' The factory owner realises silently within the confines of her own mind.

"Care is a hell hole 'Chelle and chances are they'll just send them back to their mother who is more concerned in drowning her own pain than making sure her girls are safe." Carla rants back unable to stop herself before the words just fly out of her mouth.

Michelle watches Carla's reaction closely and has to admit that what she was saying was the most likely outcome.

"Then what do you do?" Michelle asks now as stumped as Carla about how she should handle this situation, she almost wishes this was some dodgy one night stand, that she knew how to deal with.

Carla lets out a large sigh and slaps her hands down the jeans she was still wearing from the night before having still not been able to find the opportunity to change.

"Well that's why I texted you so you could tell me." Carla reveals with a frustrated shake of her head to accompany her words.

"Why me? I don't have some kind of law degree on stray children and what to do Carla." Michelle retorts with her own sigh and rub of her forehead as a stress headache was quickly forming.

"No but you're a mother." Carla rationalises with a shrug of her shoulders and broken look quickly rising in her eyes.

"Carla?" A small voice calls out from the bedroom, it was Savannah, half hiding behind door frame as she realises that Carla isn't alone and doesn't want to intrude or interrupt.

Carla's ears perk up at her name and instantly knows it's Savannah, the factory owner instantly sets off towards her room wanting to make sure both girls were okay.

"Yeah babe I'm here, are you and Maisie okay?" The older brunette asks with concern her eyes seeking out Savannah's as she rounds the breakfast bar and makes it to the bedroom doorway.

Savannah gulps nervously her brown eyes trying to avoid Michelle, not wanting to put a foot wrong when Carla had done so much and been so kind to herself and Maisie.

"We are fine." The teenager replies with a slight nod her eyes looking down at her feet as a distraction. "I just um, I wondered where you were." She reveals in a whisper knowing it sounded pathetic out loud.

'She wanted to know where I was? That's good right?' Carla silently ponders, a warmth filling her heart that she wasn't in all honesty used to feeling, especially lately.

"I'm sorry hun, I was just talking with my best friend Michelle." Carla explains instinctively turning slightly to introduce the brunette thirteen year old to the woman now half perching on the breakfast bar stool.

"Hi." Savannah says shyly, a warm rush of blood rushing straight to her cheeks, she wasn't used to this kind of thing, normally she spent her time trying to go unseen.

"Hey sweetheart." Michelle replies with a small wave of recognition as she watches Carla with this teen with a curious eye.

'For someone who has no confidence with kids she isn't doing a bad job.' Michelle remarks to herself with a nod of approval, it was nice to see her friend smiling again, after everything the factory owner had been through lately did she ever deserve some happiness in her life.

"Her name is Savannah and her little sister is Maisie." Carla explains wanting to make sure the girls got introduced properly. "Is she stirring yet?" Carla asks Savannah as an idea pops into her head.

Savannah feels her stomach knot slightly at Carla's question wondering if this was her way of saying she wanted the girls to leave soon.

'She's already put herself out for you both, you shouldn't push your luck.' Savannah's inner voice informs the thirteen year old who nervously fiddles with the drawstring of the shorts Carla had given her the night before to wear for the night.

"She can be, we can be gone in five minuets." Savannah answers mentally trying to calculate how long it would take for her to pick Maisie up and slip some clothes on before leaving never to look back.

Carla frowns in confusion as she feels like a truck hits her and stops her dead in her tracks.

"Wait what?" The factory owner questions trying to get some eye contact with Savannah and cautiously reaches for the girl's upper arm so she would get her attention. "I didn't say it cause I want you to leave numpty, I only ask cause I thought you both must be as hungry as me and wondered if you fancied a bacon butty or something at the café across the street." Carla clarifies in her. Eat playful tone although the fact Savannah had presumed she was kicking them out makes her heart sink.

Savannah can't help but flinch for a second when Carla reaches out for her but quickly relaxes when she feels the woman's gentle touch against her skin.

"Oh, I uh, yeah that would be great thank you." The teen quickly corrects her response, a genuine look of excitement crossing her features at the prospect of some real food that she hasn't had to fish out of a bin. "I'll go and get Maisie and myself ready, thank you for." She adds before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Carla doesn't get chance to say anything back instead she just smiles and leans a hand on her hip with a slight chuckle escaping her lungs, it was an amazing feeling to know she'd caused that happy smile across the beautiful thirteen year olds face.

"What do you say 'Chelle, butties are on me of course?" The factory owner asks with a grin as she spins around on her heel and turns back to Michelle at the breakfast bar.

"I think it's good to see you acting like Carla again and if you're buying I wouldn't miss it for the world." Michelle replies with her own smile as she starts to realise just how good for her friend having these girls around could be as well as for the girls as well.

Carla just shakes her head and picks up a cushion from her sofa and throws it in Michelle's direction with a laugh, deep down starting to admit to herself that these two girls have given her life a breath of fresh air she has been desperately seeking for a long time now.

As soon as Savannah mentions the prospect of bacon butties Maisie is wide awake and can't get ready fast enough so it isn't long before Carla, Michelle, Savannah and Maisie are sat up in Roy's Rolls awaiting their food.

Michelle had already found out how and why Carla was seemingly so smitten with these girls, they each had something about them that just drew you in and closer.

Maisie wasn't really tall enough to be able to see over the top of the table and the smallest brunette quickly frowns not understanding just what working for her like everyone else at the table.

Savannah was sat beside her little sister and frowns as Maisie climbs down from her seat and rushes around the table to Carla's side, where the factory owner was sat next to Michelle and jumps up onto the brunette's lap.

Carla frowns as she feels warm little hands lay against her thigh and jumps a little as this small jumping bean of a three and a half year old clambers her way up onto her lap.

"Uh." Carla starts to ask just what Maisie was doing when the little ones hands plant down on the table in front of them and her legs swing from Carla's lap slightly.

"Ahh that's better." Maisie declares with a big grin showing across her face as she is now able to be at the same height as everyone else and can see and hear what is going on.

All three of the other woman let out a laugh at the three year old's antics and playfully shake their heads as Roy brings over two milkshakes, one for Savannah and one for Maisie and then two coffees for the adults.

"Thank you Mr." Maisie says politely as she reaches for the tall glass filled up with thick milkshake but Carla quickly realises letting the three year old have complete control of said drink probably wasn't the smartest idea and instead holds it for the girl now perched on her lap.

"Thank you." Savannah adds in Roy's direction as she happily sips up some milkshake with a smile across her face, strands of her dark hair falling in front of her face slightly.

"Yes thank you Roy." Carla adds on for good measure, silently amazed that these girls had such good manners considering everything she knew about their upbringing.

Roy looks to the foursome with a curious gaze but smiles in response to each girl's thanks and nods politely back.

"You are most welcome, your food won't be long." The café owner explains as he heads back to get their food cooked, like everyone in the café he was curious as to just who these girls with Carla and Michelle were but was far to diplomatic to just ask.

Maisie frowns a little as she notices that a few people were now seemingly starring over at herself and her sister, one or two were even whispering and it of course made the three year old feel self conscious.

Turning her little head slightly Maisie looks at Carla and frowns slightly.

"Miss Carla, why are people looking at us?" The three year old asks in her version of a whisper as Carla has to place both hands on the child's hips to stop her falling off of her lap.

Savannah's eyes grow wide at we sisters question and she leans forward over the table a little, a nervous gulp sliding down the back of her throat.

"Maisie, it's okay honestly, it doesn't matter." Savannah attempts to placate her sibling not wanting to cause any trouble, although she too had noticed he looks, not that it was something new, kids on the streets would often get stared at but hardly anyone would ever take any notice.

Carla has to clench her jaw at the child's question. 'What is wrong with these idiots?!' The factory owner mentally rants annoyed that these ignorant people had now made both of these children uncomfortable.

Michelle's feels her eyes grow wide at Maisie's question, also annoyed that now both girls were aware and self conscious but also worried that Carla may just snap, her temper having always been of lower tolerance than her own.

The highlighted blonde turns her attention to the older sister though seeing the panic flashing across her pretty, younger features probably worried a scene would be caused.

"Hey, it's okay." She whispers towards the thirteen year old, slowly reaching across and rubbing the girls hand assuringly.

Savannah's brown eyes look over in shock when Michelle speaks to her and flinches at the hand touch but relaxes slightly realising, like Carla earlier her touch was gentle and good natured.

Looking into the innocent brown eyes of Maisie, Carla has to remind herself to breathe because her anger at the people around them was starting to get the better of her.

"Well, they are just looking because you and Savannah are so beautiful and they are wondering how you do it." Carla responds doing her best to give the little one a positive answer.

Maisie takes a moment to think about Carla's explanation and after tilting her head to the side to weigh it up the three year old kids in agreement and breaks out a smile that instantly makes Carla smile in return.

"Oh, well they should look at you too cause you're pretty." Maisie points out before turning back around to drink some more of her milkshake, which instantly Carla grabs hold of to avoid a disaster.

'This kid cracks me up.' Carla mentally declares as for a moment another thought about these girls futures enters her mind. 'Maybe having them with you would be what is best for both you and for them.' The factory owner surmises with in the confines of her own mind as Roy brings over everyone's food.

After eating their food Carla goes to the counter to see about getting the girls an iced bun each and Michelle follows as Savannah and Maisie are both occupied with he remains of their meals, which each girl was throughly enjoying and thankful for.

"So…" Michelle hums out to her friend with a slight nudge of her arm as Carla hands over the money to Roy for the buns.

"So what?" Carla asks with a frown although deep down she knew full well what Michelle was getting at.

Michelle knew that the factory owner was playing dumb and just deadpans Carla with a look of knowing what her friend was up to.

'Damn it, I hate it when she does this.' Carla mentally huffs knowing full well Michelle could read her like a book.

"Okay fine." Carla sighs playfully as she bites the side of her lip with nervousness knowing saying it out loud would make it real and that was a scary thought to say the least.

Michelle looks at Carla on tender hooks, bouncing up and down on the balls of her toes for her friend to inform her on just what she was planning to do with these two heart warming girls who had equally stolen her heart like they have without a doubt done to Carla.

"I think… No I know, I want to keep them." Carla reveals with a rush of relief washing across her as saying it out loud just makes it even more obvious how much the factory owner truly wanted this.

Michelle all but squeals with excitement having heard the answer she herself had been silently praying for as already she could see the effect that these girls were having on Carla and she them, it was a beautiful thing to witness.

'I may have lost my little girl but if I can look after these two and love them like my own I know she'll be smiling down on me proud for once.' Carla mentally realises, of course she knew it wasn't going to be an easy ride and she had a lot to learn but for these two girls it would be more than worth it to keep them safe and happy and see those smiles on their beautiful faces.

Glancing behind herself to the two girls, now sat together in one chair, Carla can't help but smile, she was going to do whatever it took to give them what they should have had since day one, somewhere safe to live and grow, care and support and someone who will never put anyone else in the world above them. A real mother.

* * *

 _ **To everyone who has read this chapter, as always thank you so much and to those who also take the time to leave me a review (If you do) I can't say thank you enough to you.**_

 _ **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know your feelings, thoughts and such, I promise to try my best to get the next chapter up as fast as I can for you lovely people and also things are probably going to pick up from now on, so you know be ready hehe.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	5. The Wicked Witch of Weatherfield

_**Okay so once again all of you amazing and wonderful people have beyond blown me away with not only the amount of but the detail and thoughtfulness of each review, comment and PM.**_

 _ **I'll say it every chapter, probably more than once but it doesn't make it any less true, each one means the world to me and gives me such encouragement and inspiration that really is beyond compare.**_

 _ **Knowing what you are feeling, thinking, wanting or expecting to happen is beyond helpful and gives me ideas and motivation to try and make this fic as good and enjoyable as I possibly can for you all as after all you are why I write it.**_

 _ **I read each one and take everything all of you say on board more than you'll ever know so thank you so much for taking that time to write a review and let me know everything that is just so amazing and helpful to know.**_

 _ **Thank you to all of you who read but of course I can't help but owe an even bigger thank you to those of you who also take that extra bit of time to review, comment PM me.**_

 _ **Now unfortunately my laptop decided to break on me so typing these up is taking me longer and is harder to do, as well as uploading but I promise I am doing all I can to try and get these up as fast as I possibly can.**_

 _ **So enough of me, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **"The Wicked Witch Of Weatherfield"**

After making plans for her own and the girls futures, Carla decides it might be a good idea to head back to her flat as none of the three of them had really had a decent nights sleep and both Savannah and Maisie looked like they were struggling to keep their eyes open.

Unfortunately before Carla can put her plan into action Tracy Barlow, not Carla's biggest fan as it was, walks into the café with her normal swagger of entitlement and arrogance.

'Why do you hate me?' Carla asks whoever may be responsible for this interaction that the factory owner in all honesty could do without.

Tracy's, always looking for her next target, eyes suddenly lock onto Savannah who in turn has a look of recognition wash over her face.

"You!" Tracy instantly barks out, an accusatory finger pointed towards the thirteen year old who instinctively stands up and keeps Maisie behind her legs.

'Crap!' Savannah mentally curses as she attempts to swallow down her fear, her main concern her baby sister and keeping her safe as judging by the look in this woman's eyes things could easily get physical, it wouldn't be the first time.

"You little brat! You stole from me…" Tracy all but screeches as she crosses the small gap between herself and the two children.

"You were throwing it out and I was desperate, don't flatter yourself and think people actually want to eat your leftovers love." Savannah sasses back her own temper starting to spark, mainly because at this moment this woman was a threat to herself and her sister and being in the street, even for less than a month had taught Savannah that you can't show weakness to anyone.

Tracy's nostrils flare with rage at the teens remark, her lips turn into a bitter pout as she stares the thirteen year old down, only a table and some chairs now between them.

"You took them from my hand, you were going for my bracelet I'm not stupid!" Tracy retorts moving slightly closer to the young teenager who right now was being forced to act much older than her years.

"No I wasn't!" Savannah defends herself desperately as that was a complete lie, she had done a lot of things she thought she would never have to but she'd never stolen anyone's property.

"You listen to me you little, pick pocketing, street vermin…" Tracy starts to go on her own verbal tirade but the words die on her lips somewhat as she notices Carla quickly striding into her eyesight.

'Today might actually be the day Carla kills Tracy.' Michelle realises silently to herself as she watches somewhat to the side but notices how frightened little Maisie was, now cowering behind her sisters legs, as Savannah had put her down and stood in front of her protectively when Tracy walked in and started.

The highlighted barmaid quickly bends down with open arms in the three year olds direction motioning for her to come to her.

That was all Maisie needed for her little legs to rush across the small gap and leap into Michelle's waiting arms, her head burying into the highlighted hair of the barmaid.

"Oh, here we go." Tracy sarcastically huffs out with a roll of her buggy eyes. "Do good citizen of the year Carla once again having to stick her nose into my business." She continues her displeasure of seeing Carla more than apparent.

Carla lets out her own sarcastic laugh at Tracy's all around being and stands a little straighter now by Savannah's side, slowly guiding the teenager somewhat behind her.

"Look for once why don't you just keep that oversized nose out of my life and focus on the train wreck that is your person life okay Carla?" Tracy scoffs her eyes now trying to focus on Savannah again. "I'm not done with you brat." The pawn shop owner reminds the thirteen year old.

"Oh you are done with her and if you're not careful you're going to be done in general." Carla warns sternly, a fire quickly igniting within the pit of her stomach as a protectiveness for these girls seemingly grows stronger by the second.

"Uh excuse me ladies but maybe this isn't exactly the most approximate place or time for this…" Roy desperately attempts to interject and maybe at least some what defuse this situation which he knows, like everyone else, that this is a volatile situation.

Tracy's eyes narrow at Carla's words, almost finding the clear challenge from the factory owner interesting as well as annoying.

"Shut up Roy!" Tracy snaps at the café owner, who instinctively just retreats back to behind the counter as everyone else in the café takes interest in what is going on.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that." Carla quickly snaps directly in Tracy's face not about to allow her to start abusing Roy, the sweetest person imaginable.

Tracy and Carla both go silent for a moment as they almost start to circle one another like two animals about to take part in combat.

'For once use your brain Tracy.' Michelle warns silently from the confines of her mind as she holds a shaken and tired Maisie against her hip, gently rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

Tracy's body squares slightly as her eyes now lock on to Carla's in a stare down that had everyone in the café either nervously attempting to pretend this wasn't happening or not so discreetly watching with great interest.

"Just what in the hell has this got to do with you anyway Carla? She's a stealing street tramp who needs to be taught a lesson. If it wasn't for my strength and street smarts the filthy brat would have had my bracelet and god knows what else. Maybe I should call the police and see what they have to say about this?" Tracy growls, her attention towards the end of her sentence moving back to Savannah who wasn't sure if she should be confident because of Carla's presence or frightened of this other woman and her threats.

'What if Carla thinks I should be turned in to the police as well? What if she doesn't like me anymore because of what this cow is saying I did, when I didn't?! What if this crazy woman gets the police involved? No, no me and Maisie will be taken back to mum or care.'' Savannah fearfully panics within her own mind as her palms start to sweat and running away suddenly becomes a real option.

"That's a lie!" Savannah protests again realising she had to defend herself in some way as she can feel everyone's eyes now glaring into her with that judgemental look that the thirteen year old knew far to well. "I didn't touch your jewellery."

Tracy moves even closer to Savannah again as the teen seems to just keep pushing her and not keeping her mouth shut like Tracy wishes she would.

Carla takes a step forward herself, her heel clicking off of the floor the only sound that echoes through the now next to silent café.

"Oh, I get it. You're life is a train wreck, you find out your husband is cheating on a younger, better looking version…" Tracy starts to surmise bitterly but with a growing smirk as she takes a wise step back and crosses both arms over her chest.

"I'm warning you Tracy." Carla mutters back as her enemy of many a year starts to really push her limit.

"What's wrong Carla, don't like being reminded of the tragic and desperate wreck that is your life?" Tracy laughs our sarcastically as she wet her lips ready to continue.

Michelle nervously shifts Maisie to her other hip and goes to take a step forward herself just encase she had to physically stop Carla from putting Tracy though the nearest window.

"I mean your own brother even ended up bumping off the woman your husband used as a replacement. Ruined both his and your husband life did that, didn't it?" Tracy smugly gloats about all of the terrible misfortunes that Carla has had to suffer within such a short space of time.

"That is enough Tracy!" Michelle verbalises her wanting this time as she knows each word must be cutting into Carla like a needle through skin.

"So what is this then Carla, you trying to prove to yourself and everyone else that you wouldn't be a disaster of a mother by saving this no good thief?" Tracy continues her tirade of abuse ignoring Michelle's warning with a shake of her head.

"Don't make me laugh, take my advice brat, your best bet is to run and take your chances on the streets." Tracy snarls in Savannah's direction now as the teenager listens carefully to everything this horrid woman was spewing, each detail bringing a new sense of understanding to the thirteen year old as to why she recognised that look of pain and sadness within Carla's eyes.

"Tracy, I'd like you to leave now please." Roy again attempts to interject in to this increasingly tense and quickly becoming personal confrontation, which he wouldn't be surprised ended with some kind of physical altercation.

Carla this time is the one to silence Roy's protests by holding her had up towards him silently as she keeps her eyes locked onto Tracy with an increasing intensity that deep down was starting to make even Tracy nervous.

"No, let her finish, she clearly has more she wants to say." Carla says knowingly, if Tracy wanted to play this game than Carla would play.

Tracy's face washes over with a glimpse of shock and confusion by Carla's words but quickly grows in confidence and a smirk all but breaks out on her face, the fact she was able to get to Carla like this something she wasn't about to pass up on.

"Her own baby she was carrying decided it would be better to kill its self than deal with her as a mother." Tracy points out callously, each word she speaks just bringing a new level of venom to her tirade.

The moment the words leave her mouth Tracy feels her stomach do a backflip as she attempts to judge Carla's reaction knowing she had over stepped the mark by a god damn mile but she'd said it now and couldn't and wouldn't back track.

Michelle's eyes grow wide at Tracy's final and arguably most evil shot directed at the factory owner and she quickly moves closer to her friend.

"Shut your mouth Tracy, you are an evil, vindictive cow who needs to learn how to keep her thoughts to herself." Michelle points out coldly trying not to let her own anger over take her, although the urge to lay a good punch on Tracy's jaw wasn't easily overcome.

For Carla everything almost fades into darkness as the reminder of losing her little girl before she'd even taken a breath rips through the barriers and walls she had since put up in a attempt to protect herself from the crippling pain, guilt and thoughts of what could have been.

As Carla doesn't seem to react Tracy's confidence grows and her eyes narrow with a clear evil intent knowing that blow had possibly just knocked everything out from her rivals very being.

Savannah looks up at the brunette adult beside her and the teenager can almost feel the pain that was clearly ripping straight through the woman's body and heart.

'How can she say something like that?' Savannah wonders in shock and anger at Tracy's nerve and evil nature, that had been said to cause the most pain possible and to the thirteen year old that was beyond disgusting.

"Hey! Losing a baby isn't something you should be using to hurt her, that's evil. You call me bad for trying to get food for me and my sister to eat but you're the one deliberately trying to hurt someone." Savannah points out unable to do as she knew deep down she should and keep her mouth shut.

Michelle smirks slightly at the thirteen year olds comment, proud of her in a way for not only sticking up for herself and Carla but also putting Tracy well and truly in her place.

Tracy's eyes start to dart around the tension filled café as Savannah's words ring in the air and she once again realises she is being made to look like an idiot my smart enough to see ninety percent of that was her own doing.

"It's not my fault you are fulfilling some need that she can't get by any normal way, she's just trying to prove to herself and everyone that knows her that she isn't the black out drunk mother we all know she would be." Tracy retorts taking advantage of the fact that Carla seemed to be in some kind of a trance or something, she had expected Carla to level her after the remark about losing the baby.

"No." Carla suddenly pipes up something in her head clearing and her posture straightening once again as her eyes narrow back into place to the stare down she was previously having with Tracy.

Tracy's comment had stung but Carla wasn't about to allow Tracy to have free reign on spiteful and hate filled comments against an innocent child in Savannah, no, she'd failed her own child but Carla was beyond serious about looking after these girls with everything she had.

Michelle can feel warm tears from Maisie's little eyes landing on her shoulder and reluctantly takes a step back as clearly this was all far too upsetting for the little one.

"I'm not doing this to prove anything to anyone, I'm doing this right here and right now because she is a thirteen year old child who you are threatening the police on her for what, making a grab for the scraps of chips you were going to throw away because she's that desperate? Are you really that much of a cold hearted bitch Tracy?" Carla questions her voice becoming eerily non emotional and cut throat as Tracy's attitude was quickly wearing thin.

"She also tried to thieve me of my jewellery as well don't forget, besides they were my chips and I hadn't finished!" Tracy retorts in a near full on shout as she realises that Carla was making sense and quickly making her look bad in front of this audience of people now watching with great interest.

"You had balled them up and were walking towards the bin, you basically had your hand inside it when I ran over.." Savannah interjects not wanting people to think she mugged this woman or something for her chips.

Tracy's eyes jump from her stare down with Carla to the thirteen year old slightly behind and beside her, the pawn shop owner panicking as she realises she is quickly losing this argument and being made to look stupid.

"So what are you some kind of animal, taking other people's scraps out of the rubbish bin?! Even dogs can be taught that isn't acceptable behaviour. You're clearly lower than a mutt." Tracy viscously snarls back at the teenager who was easily starting to get on her last nerve.

Before Carla can jump to Savannah's defence the teenager's eyes start to glaze over and her blood suddenly rushes into her ear drums at a deafening volume.

'He called me that, he said I was a mutt, a dog, an animal.' Savannah mentally remembers as flashes of her past swirl around in her head and she suddenly realises that she is now choking in unshed tears that she wouldn't be able to contain much longer.

Carla's mouth hangs open as she is about to rip Tracy a new one but before a single syllable can leave her lungs the factory owner is stopped clean in her tracks when Savannah rushes past her and out of the café, clearly trying not to let it known to anyone that she was crying.

Savannah knew Maisie was safe with Michelle and Carla and in all honesty the girl was too embarrassed and ashamed to stop even if she wanted to.

Carla's heart plummets as she watches helplessly as Tracy tears this already fragile child down mercilessly and unnecessarily.

Everyone in the café is stunned by the viscous words spewed with such anger at he poor young girl who has now been so upset by it she'd run off.

Before anyone really has a chance to react to what has just happened though, even Tracy who admittedly was wondering if she'd maybe gone too far, she hadn't expected that kind of reaction for the teenager if she was honest, then again Tracy didn't exactly have a great gauge on other people's emotions.

Maisie suddenly looks up from Michelle's shoulder when she realises that her sister has just run out from the café clearly upset by this rude woman's words.

"Hey!" The three and a half year old calls out, shocking everyone including Michelle who hadn't even noticed the girl look up from her shoulder as she'd been to distracted by what was happening with Carla and Tracy.

Maisie's little forehead was furrowed in a deep frown and her brown eyes, normally nothing but cute and puppy dog like, we're now burning like a laser beam directly at Tracy.

"You make my sister sad?" The three and a half year old spitfire asks as she loses all fear and attempts to wriggle her way down from Michelle's arms.

Tracy almost for a second is intimidated by this, well toddler, as the look she throws across the room to her was truly a look to kill.

"Listen little girl…" Tracy starts to talk back to Maisie who by now is down on her feet and toddling over towards this woman with a determined scowl across her face.

Tracy almost laughs, thinking that this had to be some kind of a joke, this three year old wasn't marching over to her with a full blown look of hatred covering her tiny features.

Both Carla and Michelle are almost too shocked to react at first, they just dumbly watch as this three year old full on confronts this adult who has just apparently opened the gates to a whole new kind of hell.

"No, you are nasty and bad and horrible to Savvy, you are 'upposed to be a grown up, grown ups are not mean to little girls, that's wrong. You… You are a WITCH!" Maisie all but shouts out in full three and a half year old rage at a bewildered and dumb struck Tracy.

The three year old doesn't give anyone chance to react before she leans back with all the energy she has and kicks at Tracy's shin as hard as her little foot can manage before stamping on her other foot and then turns around to Carla and holds her little hand out to the brunette's.

"We need to go find Savvy, she is sad miss Carla." Maisie reveals sadly looking up at Carla with her big brown puppy dog eyes which were glazed over with worried tears.

Carla's jaw has to be picked up from the floor as Maisie's actions come into focus but quickly turns her attention to the little girl when she takes hold of her hand.

"Yes, we do come on ladybug." Carla replies with a soft smile scooping the three and a half year old up into her arms, turning to an in pain Tracy with a smirk.

'I know I should tell her off and correct her or something but Tracy deserved that and so much more. Hell, I'm not mad, no I'm proud of this little ass kicker.' Carla tells herself silently as everyone else in the cage is trying not to crack up at the three year olds actions, also believing that Tracy deserved what she got and so much more.

Carla quickly rushes out of the café with Maisie wanting to find Savannah and make sure that she is okay, the fact that she'd allowed Tracy to upset the thirteen year old making Carla's heart wrench with guilt, maybe this whole being their adoptive mother type thing wasn't such a good idea.

Michelle stays back a few seconds and walks closer to Tracy and discreetly presses her own shoe on top of the foot Maisie had stamped on.

"You keep your mouth shut about those girls and about Carla and especially the baby she lost. I mean it Tracy because next time it won't be a three year old you will be dealing with, it will be me or God forbid Carla." Michelle threatens meaning every single word.

Tracy cringes at Michelle's words as the embarrassment of what had just happened along with the pain right now was keeping her from reacting in any way other than trying to catch her breath and stare into Michelle's eyes.

"You just got owned by two children who have far better hearts than you will ever have and are more mature than you could wish to be." Michelle snarls directly into Tracy's ear, able to control the, as Maisie put it, Witch's movements by applying pressure to her foot.

Outside with Maisie in her arms Carla's eyes start to search the cobbled street for some sign of Savannah or at least where she may have headed to.

'Oh dear god, I have responsibility for these children for less than a day and I have managed to let one of them commit assault and the other leg it, great work Carla.' The factory owner mentally rants at herself as even more insecurities and doubts about her parenting abilities creep into her mind.

Maisie looks up at Carla and gently rests her little hand against where the woman's heart should be.

Carla for a moment is thrown by the little girls action but smiles warmly when the cute little three year old gives her what quite possibly could be the most assuring smile Carla has ever received.

"Savvy is strong, she is like you, we'll find her." Maisie assures the worrying adult who was holding her securely in their arms and now starring at the little girl in pure amazement.

'This kid will be the death of me, how can someone so young bee so wise?' Carla's mind questions silently as Maisie's words just make her worries about not being able to do this somewhat disappear.

"I hope she's not like me but I know she's strong, you both are." Carla replies gently bouncing the little girl in her arms in a gesture to hopefully assure the little one in the same way she had done for her.

"But if she's strong then she is like you." Maisie says confidently her little head tilted slightly to the side as Carla's comment had confused her slightly.

For a moment once again the three and a half year olds words take Carla off guard and she finds herself having to take a second to process it clearly before she can even think about responding.

Michelle walks out from Roy's Rolls and like Carla is searching for some kind of sign of Savannah, she gently rubs her hand down Carla's back who jumps slightly at the contact as it wakes her from her thoughts.

"We uh, we need to find Savannah." Carla says knowing it was pointing out the obvious but in all honesty she didn't know what else she could or should say in the circumstances.

Michelle nods in agreement and pushes some of her highlighted locks back from her face trying desperately to think of where a thirteen year old would run to.

"Maisie will you go with Michelle for me and check the flat for Savannah?" Carla asks the little brunette who is starting to get more and more upset at the fact her sister wasn't in eye sight.

Michelle frowns a little knowing Savannah wouldn't have had a way of getting back into the flat but she quickly understands when Carla's eyes connect with hers.

'She knows where she is and wants to talk to her alone.' Michelle informs her tired brain, everything with Tracy having taken a huge amount of her energy from her, well that and the all around shock of this in general, it had been one weird day.

Maisie nods in agreement with Carla's idea and quickly leans across so Michelle can take her into her arms.

"I can do that, I'm good at hide and seek." The three year old says proudly with a nod of her head as she leans forward to Carla again making the factory owner lean in closer as well thinking Maisie wanted to whisper something but instead Maisie kisses Carla's cheek.

"Be safe." Maisie adds on just like Savannah always would when she would have to leave her while she went and looked for food or somewhere safe to sleep.

Carla's face breaks into n uncontrollable smile as she returns the sweet gesture and nods in agreement to do just that before letting Michelle take the girl back to the flat while she herself sets off to where she is almost certain Savannah has run off too, the factory.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Savannah mentally screams at herself for being so stupid and running away.

'She's going to call the police now and they will take us back to mum or they'll find out what she's like and we'll go in care and then… How will I look after Maisie then, what if they split us up?!' the thirteen year olds over working mind continues to anxiously worry about as Savannah starts to rock and let her head smack against the brick wall behind her as she sits curled up in a ball with tears quickly travelling down her young face.

"Hey, now come on sweetheart there is no need for that, you'll give yourself a headache and make a dent in my wall." Carla jokes as she enters the factory floor and comes face to face with a sight that could easily break the owners heart but somehow she manages to pull it together enough to make sure that she can figure out a way of helping this beautiful but troubled teenager.

'Maybe this kid will be the death of me.' Carla inner monologue again starts up as her heart goes out to this thirteen year old who in all honesty was still a baby, a baby all alone in this cruel world.

As if this alone wasn't enough to bring tears to Carla's eyes Savannah looks up at the factory owner, her own eyes brimming with unshed tears ready to replace the ones that are now falling like a waterfall down the girl's drained face.

"I'm sorry Carla." Savannah whimpers out before burying her head once again into her knees which in turn brings Carla down to her knees in response right in front of her.

"No, no oh baby no don't you be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for, it's okay…" Carla desperately attempts to soothe this distressed girl, ignoring the pain from hitting the floor so hard on her knees Carla quickly slides next to Savannah and instantly pulls the teenager into her embrace wishing more than anything in the world that she could take away all of the pain and worry that is clearly filling this little girls head and heart.

"Shush it's okay, I've got you now, just let it out." Carla instructs as she slowly feels Savannah's tensed body give in to the gesture and embrace and basically crumbles against Carla's body the tears now falling freely from both brunette's eyes.

* * *

 _ **Once again we reach the end of this chapter, I really hope that you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **As I always say every comment, review and pm means so much to me and gives me such inspiration and encouragement, I could never explain just how much.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading and if you do review an extra big massive thank you to you as well!**_

 _ **As I said before my laptop is broken and so that means it's taking me longer to type these up and upload them and such but I am doing my best to keep getting each chapter up as fast as I possibly can for all of you lovely and amazing people.**_

 _ **If you do thank you for continuing to bare with me.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	6. Take A Chance

_**Wow, I really am running out of things to say to you all to explain just how amazing you all are for your fantastic, detailed reviews and how much they mean to me.**_

 _ **I can't say thank you enough as it just doesn't seem enough but believe me I mean every thank you I say, so thank you all once again!**_

 _ **Thank you to all of you who read this fic and I truly hope that you are all enjoying this as we continue to go along.**_

 _ **As always though I owe an even bigger thank you to those of you who not only take the time to read this fix but also take the extra time to leave me a review.**_

 _ **You give me such great inspiration and encouragement as well as ideas and I just love reading your reactions, wants, feelings and predictions you often blow my mind.**_

 _ **Anyway enough of me here is the next cheater, I hope you all enjoy it. I'll see you at the end, hopefully hehe.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **"Take A Chance"**

It takes nearly half an hour of constant crying, as the thirteen year old hides her face within Carla's collar bone and neck, for Savannah to finally be able to calm down enough to either talk or be talked to.

Carla's heart is constantly lodged within her throat as the poor girl lets out what has to be years of emotions that she has clearly learnt how to suppress.

'God, she is too young and innocent to be in this kind of pain.' Carla's inner monologue realises as her long arms keep the emotional brunette securely close.

Almost as if a light switch gets flicked Savannah suddenly realises what she's doing and attempts to pull back, her shaking hands making a b line for her damp cheeks and still tear filled eyes.

Thankfully Carla is stronger and apparently faster than the teen and just gently pulls her back down into the embrace they have been sat in for the past half an hour.

"Hey, shush." Carla coos softly into the brunette's ear as Savannah's exhausted body relents and easily sinks back into the embrace. "Don't even think about saying your sorry and burying this all back inside, believe me it doesn't work." She continues, her own experiences being the proof of her statement.

Normally Savannah would shake her head and just pretend that nothing was wrong, like the past half an hour hadn't happened or Carla had memory loss or something but with Carla it was different.

'How does she know me so well?' Savannah silently questions as she takes in a deep breath and can smell Carla's distinctive perfume which was quickly becoming comforting for the thirteen year old.

"You don't have to act tough or all grown up with me Savannah, you're thirteen and after everything you've been through and especially after what that loud mouth just said to you, you have every right to cry." Carla explains her hand gently stroking through Savannah's long hair which had been washed for the jest time in so long the night before.

"But it's weak to cry." Savannah whispers out after a few moments of silence between the two, still sat up against the brick wall of the factory.

Carla has to take a second as Savannah's statement rings in a bitter truth to what she herself had always believed but seeing Savannah cry the factory owner knew that wasn't the case here.

"No, it's not, that's just what people who make us cry say so they don't have to feel guilty." Carla explains as best as she can, making an educated guess as to wear Savannah had come to or heard the conclusion of crying from.

Savannah again has to let Carla's words sink in and for a moment just lets some calming breaths fill up her lungs, crying like that for so long was exhausting.

"Listen okay?" Carla instructs kindly leaning back slightly so she can look down at Savannah and make eye contact with the beautiful teenager.

Savannah gives a soft nod of acknowledgement to Carla's request, her lips for a split second twitching into a half smile.

"I was a lot like you growing up, even now really, thinking that crying is weak or that you always have to be tough and keep everything together for everyone else." Carla reveals her hand stroking softly up and down Savannah's shoulder as the teenager's cheek lays against the woman's shoulder but tilts back so she is still looking up at Carla.

"It's not true though and it's really no way to live your life, believe me I've done it and well…" Carla lets out a defeated sigh as her shoulders sag a little at the realisation she was coming to at the same time as saying it out loud.

"Well it's just made everything a lot harder. Being strong doesn't mean you can't cry or let people help you when you need it, that's just being stubborn for no reason." The factory owner continues hoping desperately that what she was saying was actually making sense as it was all just coming straight from her heart.

"But I have to be strong, for Maisie and sometimes I think that if I… if I start I'll never stop and then I'll just ruin everything anyway." Savannah interjects attempting to somewhat explain her own reasons behind her actions.

"I know babe, I know believe me because I've thought like that but all you end up doing is pushing people away and building up walls so you don't get hurt but that also keep everyone else out as well." Carla reveals with a sympathetic nod in complete understanding of where Savannah was coming from.

"But what if they end up hurting you anyway? Isn't it just easier to be tough, not cry and keep people from hurting you?" Savannah asks, so much of her thinking scarily along the same lines as Carla's.

"I know what you mean but shutting people out because you're scared of what they might do really doesn't do anything but leave you alone and wondering what if. It's scary and it's not easy, hell I'm still struggling with it myself and I'm a lot older than you darling." Carla replies with a good hearted chuckle at the end as she rests her cheek on top of Savannah's head.

"You're forgetting the most important thing in all of this though babe, you are thirteen years old, you shouldn't have to be worrying about stuff like this. You should be worrying about what shirt makes your boobs look better or which boy you think is cute." Carla points out with another chuckle as Savannah's cheek visibly redden as she blushes.

Carla smirks noticing this was probably the first time that she has seen Savannah actually react like a normal thirteen year old should.

"What, is it cause I mentioned you liking boys?" Carla teases as she pulls the thirteen year old in a little closer earning a giggle from the brunette who was trying to act as though her cheeks weren't burning bright red.

"No." Savannah defends knowing she was caught out but wasn't about to admit it. "It's cause you said boobs."

Carla makes an 'oh' face and smirks with a sarcastic nod and good hearted roll of her eyes, knowing full well the true reason behind the blush but wasn't about to push it.

"Oh okay then, sorry." Carla chirps out as she muffles a giggle by holding the teen in closer again, her free hand gently reaching up and stroking away the remaining tears on Savannah's soft cheeks.

"Is Maisie okay, I shouldn't have just run off like that?" Savannah asks as worry for her little sister enters her heart and guilt quickly starts to wash over her for her actions.

"She's fine, she's with Michelle back at the flat looking for you." Carla explains with a smile as she remembers what Maisie had done to Tracy back at the café.

'She's a girl after my own heart that one.' Carla informs herself silently as she replays the image of Tracy hopping up and down and holding her foot in pain, no more than she deserved.

"After you left Maisie was not amused with Tracy, at all. She called her a witch, kicked her in the shin and stomped on her foot." Carla informs Savannah whose jaw drops slightly at the news but a clear look of pride and satisfaction starts to glimmer in her big brown eyes.

"Let me guess you taught her that?" Carla asks knowingly, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising as she waits for a response.

"Yeah but only encase anyone ever tried to take her away or something, I never thought she would have done it for any other reason." Savannah explains the words starting to crack towards the end as a full on laugh escapes her lungs, music to Carla's ears after the heart wrenching crying from before.

"Well you taught her well." Carla replies with a smile glad to see Savannah was feeling, even just a little bit, better than before.

"Now as for Tracy and what she was spewing…" The factory owner attempts to reassure Savannah about some of the vile and viscous comments made by Maisie's apparently personal kick bag.

"I know I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the chips and how I stole them but I promise you Carla I didn't and I would never have tried to take her jewellery, I was just starving and so was Maisie." Savannah quickly interrupts in an attempt to clarify just what had happened and hopefully stop any untrue accusations being thought to be true effect what Carla thought of or how she saw her.

Carla of course starts to shake her head at the teenagers worried and fearful ramblings but apparently Savannah wasn't finished yet.

The thirteen year old pulls back from the comforting embrace just enough so she can again look into Carla's rather stunning eyes and gulp a lump that instantly forms in her throat.

"What… What if she does call the police and they arrest me? Or worse what if they take me and Maisie back to our mum or care and separate us or something?" Savannah questions all g her fears just falling from her lips before she has a chance to even think about what she's saying.

'Do something Carla before she has a full on break down.' The worried and slightly overwhelmed factory owner instructs herself within the confines of her mind as she watches this poor teenager talk herself into a frenzy.

"No Savannah listen to me." Carla instructs firmly as she cups the thirteen year olds face within both of her hands and makes sure to lock her in with some good eye contact. "Just breathe a second."

Savannah's words die on her lips as she looks into Carla's reassuring and warm eyes, a faint nod the only movement the teen makes as she takes in a few deep breaths but doesn't break eye contact.

"First off I know you didn't try to steal her jewellery, Tracy just lives for attention and she will say anything to get it." Carla explains her thumbs delicately stroking this beautiful girl's cheeks as she silently wonders how she stopped herself from putting Tracy six feet under.

Savannah nods along to Carla's words so the brunette knew that she was listening and taking in what she was saying.

"As for the police, they are the last people Tracy will call because what is she going to tell them, some girl stole her chip paper?" Carla asks sarcastically with a smile waiting and hoping that it would illicit another sweet smile from the teenager in return.

Carla wish comes true as she feels Savannah's cheeks gently lift up as a smirk crosses her lips and she bows her head slightly before she full on laughs.

"Exactly, so come on no more worrying about Tracy or her evil lies." The factory owner kindly instructs as she runs one hand over the top and down the back of Savannah's head in a soothing manner.

Savannah again gives Carla a smile and small nod of agreement as she still calms down from having got herself so worked up.

"Now I don't know about you but my bum has gone numb, how about we head back to the flat, curl up under a blanket and watch a film? I think I may even have some popcorn in." Carla offers wanting to change the subject and take Savannah's mind off of Tracy and her malicious and hurtful comments.

"Really?" Savannah questions almost unable to believe what she was hearing from this beautiful woman who had just the day before been a stranger but was quickly becoming the teen and her sister's saviour.

Carla nods in assurance and just tucks a strand of hair behind Savannah's ear as the teenager clearly takes the offer in and weighs it up.

"I'd really like that, thank you Carla." Savannah replies leaning forward slightly cautiously before wrapping both of her arms around the woman's neck and gives Carla a tender and appreciative hug.

Carla can't help but be slightly taken back by the gesture but gladly accepts it and closes her eyes softly as she returns the hug and just soaks in the moment with this remarkable thirteen year old.

"Good, then let's go." Carla chirps out as she pulls back ready to stand up but just instinctively leans in and gives Savannah a tender kiss to the forehead, both hands cupping her face again in a very motherly manner.

'What the hell was that Carla?' The factory owner asks herself within the confines of her own mind as she realises what she just did.

Thankfully for the panicking adult Savannah doesn't seem to even blink over the movement and instead just blushes slightly before starting to head for the main door of the factory to leave.

'I really have to get some better security as well, how the hell does she keep getting in here?' Carla reminds herself with a slight chuckle, everything about these two girls just amazing her.

Over the street back in Carla's flat Maisie had exhausted her search of every room for any possible sighting of her big sister.

Michelle had been following the tornado of a three year old but only seemed to be in the way as clearly Maisie knew what she was doing so in the end the barmaid just stands in the door way and observes.

With a large sigh Maisie looks up from underneath Carla's bed and pouts in deep thought with a mix of frustration thrown in for good measure.

"I can't find her anywhere Miss Michelle, she is really good at this." The cute little girl explains her little hand brushing a strand of her hair back from her flustered face.

Michelle goes to answer the clearly frustrated child when a text buzzes on to her phone from Carla to explain she has found Savannah, she's fine and is bringing her back to the flat.

A huge wave of relief overcomes the highlighted blonde knowing that Savannah was safe and she smiles placing her phone into the back pocket of her jeans before looking at Maisie who was now scratching her head in contemplation of where to further her search.

"Good news kiddo, that was Carla, she's found Savannah and she's fine, they'll be back in a minute." Michelle explains offering her hand to Maisie to lead her back into the living room which the three year old gladly accepts and ends up leading Michelle to the sofa instead.

"Good, I was worried, I don't like when Savvy is upset." Maisie declares as she turns around to face the sofa and jumps up, using a combination of her hands and legs to pull herself up onto the seat that was quite a task for the little one but didn't seem to phase her in the slightest.

Michelle smiles in admiration of this firecracker and sits down beside her with an understanding nod.

"Miss Michelle?" Maisie questions softly, her head turning to look up at Michelle with her large, puppy dog eyes that even the devil himself would fall victim to.

"Yeah sweetie?" Michelle replies leaning an arm around the little girl who gladly snuggles in closer to her but makes sure she can still look up into her eyes.

"When the witch was being nasty to Miss Carla, what did she mean about a baby?" The three and a half year old asks innocently, she may be young but she didn't let much get past her. "It made Miss Carla sad too right?" She continues having even able to put a few things together herself.

Michelle feels her heart both tighten and sink straight into the pit of her stomach at the sweet child's innocent questions, if she had noticed it just proves how truly evil Tracy's words were.

"Well sometimes when a lady is carrying a baby in her tummy, sometimes for reasons no one really knows the baby just isn't strong enough and so the baby just flies away to heaven before its born." Michelle attempts to scrape together some kind of a honest reply that Maisie, hopefully would be able to comprehend and make sense of.

Maisie's little lips contort for a moment as she clearly thinks about what she has been told, her eyebrows furrow for a second before she looks back up at Michelle with a sad smile.

"That's sad, I think miss Carla be a good mummy." Maisie says sympathetically, showing again how wise beyond her years the little brunette was.

"Me too, she'd be the best." Michelle agrees with a nod unable to help herself from tickling her fingertips across Maisie's forehead gently as the little one gets comfortable and her eyes start to become heavy.

"Maybe one day the baby will be strong enough and miss Carla will be a mummy and everyone will be happy." Maisie wishes hopefully with a little yawn her head starting to slowly find its way down to Michelle's shoulder, the lack of sleep from the night before and since her and Savannah had been on the run catching up on the three year old.

Michelle watches as Maisie gives into the need to have a power nap and wraps both of her arms around her securely remembering back to when Ryan had been that age, a life time ago now but always so fresh in the mothers memory.

'That might just come true little one but if anyone is going to bring that kind of happiness to Carla's life now it will be you and your sister.' Michelle silently informs the sleeping three year old snuggled up against her knowing deep down in her heart this was just what all three of the brunettes needed.

When Carla returns with Savannah she suggests that like Maisie she takes a little nap to try and catch up on some of the sleep the girls missed the night before and over the past three weeks in general.

Savannah at first thinks about resisting but seeing Maisie snuggled up and looking so peaceful is enough to make the thirteen year old give in and retreat to Carla's bed to try and get an hour or so, the emotion of everything with Tracy and conversation with Carla also having drained her.

Once both girls are sound asleep, Maisie curled up on the sofa and Savannah in Carla's bed, Michelle and Carla retreat to the kitchen where the factory owner puts on some much needed coffee, the lack of sleep catching up with her as well.

Michelle of course asks her friend how it went with Savannah and the two end up sharing their conversations with each girl and what was shared.

After nearly three cups of coffee Carla heads out onto her balcony to make a phone call to her lawyer wanting to see just where she stood and what would be needed for her to do to see about having the girls with her legally on a permanent basis.

Of course it's a rather complicated minefield but Carla is beyond serious and determined to make this come to reality and her lawyer is the best, for the amount she pays him he should be as well but every single penny would be worth it for the factory owner if it meant she could get these girls off of the streets and somewhere safe and loving where she was determined to be the best mother figure she possibly could for them.

After nearly two hours on the phone and feeling almost completely overwhelmed with technical language and protocols Carla finally feels that her lawyer has everything in hand and that the ball is well and truly rolling for all of this to be sorted out.

Both Savannah and Maisie stay out for the count during Carla's long phone call, they weren't hurting anyone so neither Carla or Michelle were worried if anything they were glad they were getting the rest they needed.

By the time Carla ends the conversation the brunette heads back into the flat and smiles at Michelle who was cooking up something for them all to eat for dinner as apparently the day had passed them all by in the blink of the eye.

"You really didn't have to do that 'Chelle." Carla points out with a smile as she slides her phone across the kitchen counter top and sits herself up on top of it truly thankful to have someone as loyal and amazing as Michelle in her life as her friend.

"Oh we both know I did, last thing those girls need is your cooking." Michelle quips back as she stirs the Bolognese sauce with a raised eyebrow thrown in Carla's general direction.

Carla shrugs her shoulders in agreement and laughs slightly realising she may have to invest in a cook or at least cooking lessons of she was going to get the girls to stay with her for good.

"So how did it go, what did he say, is there a possibility?" Michelle inquires with great interest wanting nothing more than to see this all work out for everyone involved.

"Well it's complicated but that isn't exactly news." Carla starts off as she grips the side of the counter with both hands as leans forward slightly. "Luckily he is a whizz at these kind of cases so at least I know I'm in good hands." She continues reaching over to where Michelle was grating some cheese to pinch some.

Michelle instantly slaps Carla's hand away like a naughty child and raises a knowing eyebrow up at the brunette with a slight smirk.

"Ow! Violent Michelle, violent!" Carla exclaims with a chuckle and rolls her eyes playfully deciding it wasn't worth losing her hand for a handful of grated cheese after all.

"Anyway, he is sorting out an emergency guardianship order or something like that and then of course they have to prove that their mother isn't fit and check me out fully and as long as it's what the girls want after that it should be pretty straight forward, I hope." Carla explains not wanting to get her hopes up too fast but it was hard as she hadn't wanted so much in such a long time.

"So are you going to talk to the girls about it then?" Michelle asks as she continues to prepare the meal for the girls and Carla.

Carla nods unable to actually say anything out loud as her stomach knots uncontrollably as every worry possible flashes through her mind.

'What if they don't want this? What if I tell them and it falls through? What if I can't be a better parent than their mother or what if I'm worse and I just take them out of the frying pan and into the fire?' Carla's inner voice instantly starts to rattle off possibilities and sends terror straight into the brunette's heart.

Michelle watches Carla closely and can all but read her thoughts and shakes her head with a smile turning the heat on the burner down a little before wiping her hands on a tea towel and walks past her friend gently tapping her side as she passes.

"Right well I better be here when you do it then, so come on no time like the present besides I heard Maisie stirring about ten minuets ago." Michelle informs her friend, not giving Carla the slightest opportunity to object or try and change the plan.

Carla for once just finds herself nodding in agreement and following Michelle's orders as they head into the living room and find Maisie and Savannah both awake and sat together in the sofa talking quietly.

'How did we miss that?' Carla questions silently before shaking her head free of those thoughts and concentrating on what was at hand.

"Hey girlies." The factory owner says cheerfully as she sits herself down in the coffee table in front of the sofa so she is facing both girls.

Both Maisie and Savannah smile and nods in response but remain silently realising that Carla was about to say something rather important.

'She's going to tell us to leave, she's had enough.' Savannah internally panics her eyes growing wide as she had foolishly allowed herself to like this surrounding and the people around her as well, it almost felt like a home.

"Now I uh, I know I've only known you both for, well not even a day really but you two have been the biggest breath of fresh air to come Ito my life in… well forever really." Carla reveals, her eyes becoming glazed over as her heart finds its placed lodged firmly within her throat.

The factory owners words confuses the thirteen year old who just gulps down the forming lump in her own throat and waits to hear where Carla goes with this, still worried it would end with herself and Maisie leaving.

"What well I guess what I'm asking you both is, how would you feel about maybe staying with me, for good?" Carla stutters out having never felt so nervous in her entire life.

Maisie eyes grow wide with excitement and her entire face lights up with a joy that is bright enough to illuminate Blackpool tower.

"Nothing is certain but I really want to take care of the both of you and give you somewhere safe and warm to live and someone to take care and love you both." The factory owner adds trying to interpret both girls reactions.

"I can't say that this was happen one hundred percent and unfortunately some of it isn't up to me but I can promise you both that as long as it's what you both want than I will fight with all I have to make it happen and I will never, ever give up on either of you." Carla explains her eyes now filled to the limit with unshed tears as she basically lies her heart on the line for these two beautiful girls who had already in all honesty stolen it.

Maisie sits up slightly her brown eyes apparently searching Carla's for something and just beams out a full watt smile at the brunette woman who in the past day had given the three year old things she thought she'd lost forever.

"You want to be our mummy?" Maisie asks for clarification in the best way her young mind can comprehend what she was being told.

'Their mummy? Oh wow, that's a huge statement.' Carla panics inwardly as this beautiful child looks up at her with such hope that Carla is sure her heart could just melt.

"Yeah, I do." The brunette admits out loud not only to the girls but to herself as well.

That was all Maisie needed to hear for her to jump forward and into Carla's arms both of her own little arms wrapped tightly around the brunettes neck as she squeezes herself closer.

Carla is shocked by the gesture but quickly returns it and holds the bubble three year old in close and plants a kiss to the little girls slightly chubby cheek.

"So does that mean you'll have me ladybug?" Carla asks with a smirk as Maisie make herself comfortable on the brunettes lap.

Maisie instantly starts to nod as happy tears of her own fall down her warm little cheeks, all she had ever wanted was to have a real mummy who wanted and loved her.

"Yes, all my heart yes!" Maisie replies with so much enthusiasm the little girl thought that she might burst with happiness.

Michelle watches with such pride and joy from the side but her attention quickly turns to the silent teenager still sat on the sofa looking very confused and unsure how to react to what she has just heard.

"Savannah babe, are you okay about this?" Michelle asks as she edges closer to the teenager who seemed to be in a world of her own.

"Huh?" Savannah hums out in reply clearly having been in a world of her own for a moment. "Uh, yeah I just… I'm a little shocked and confused." She admits with a gulp.

Michelle sits beside her and nods in understanding giving the girls arm a gentle rub of encouragement.

"Well I think that's more than to be expected sweetheart, it's been a whirlwind of a day huh?" Michelle replies giving the girl a sympathetic look but a small smile as well.

"Yeah I just, why does someone like Carla want to look after me and Maisie, our own mum doesn't care about us." Savannah reveals curling up into herself a little unable to help but feel unloveable after the upbringing she has experienced.

"Well first of all Carla isn't like your mum, she isn't like most people actually." Michelle reveals with a gentle nudge to the teenagers arm.

"Carla has this amazing heart, it's bigger than she'd ever admit actually she's just, like you, been hurt by people who are supposed to love you unconditionally and it's made her guarded, from fear of being hurt again." Michelle continues to explain to the thirteen year old who every few seconds would gaze across to Carla and Maisie who were still cuddled up with Carla sat up on the coffee table.

"Carla means what she says though, she just wants to give you and Maisie what you both deserve, she wants to keep you safe and see you happy and loved. It's only my opinion but I think she sees a lot of herself in you especially and I don't think she wants you to end up like her and be guarded to the point you're scared to let anyone in at all." The blonde barmaid points out earning a nod of acknowledgment from Savannah who starts to come round to this idea and understand some of the reasonings behind Carla's gesture.

"I know it's scary but believe me if you take a chance and let Carla in, you won't regret it. She's never had the chance to be a mum but she'd be the best at it and for what it's worth I think you and your sister would be the perfect match as daughters for her." Michelle reveals kindly laying a hand gently against Savannah's cheek as she looks into her big brown eyes.

Savannah takes in a deep breath and slowly she lets her lips break into a smile as she nods in agreement with Michelle and allows herself to accept this proposal as deep down in her heart there was nothing more the thirteen year old wanted.

Standing up and giving Michelle's hand a squeeze Savannah moves to Carla and Maisie and with tear filled eyes wraps her arms around Carla's waist joining in on the hug as her way of telling Carla that she was willing to give this a go as well.

Maisie huffs with a giggle as she gets squashed by both Carla and Savannah in this three person cuddle.

"Maisie can't breathe!" The three year old shouts out, slightly muffled by the two bodies blocking any view of her as she is sandwiched between both Carla and Savannah.

As this new still fragile Union is made within Carla's flat across the cobbled street a tall, slim blonde steps out of her car and looks around for any signs of the two little girls she was in search of.

Of course the mysterious blonde had no idea that the two she seeker were just across the street making a new life for themselves but she would most likely soon find out.

* * *

 _ **So here we are at the other end lol, I truly hope that you all enjoyed that chapter and I thank you for reading it.**_

 _ **If you do leave a review (I hope so) than an extra big thank you to you as I always say they mean so much and I just live knowing what you are thinking, feeling, predicting and all around how you react to each chapter.**_

 _ **After all I write this for you so your feedback is so helpful and important.**_

 _ **My laptop is still being fixed (I hope) so these are still a little bit of a nightmare to type up and actually get posted but I am trying my best to keep a consistent update rate going for you all.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	7. Let It Go

_**My jaw on the floor, seriously you just never seem to stop amazing me with not only the amount of reviews that each chapter is getting but also just how amazingly detailed and insightful they are. I will never be able to explain just how helpful that is to me as getting feedback on what you are thinking, feeling, wanting and everything else is worth its weight in gold.**_

 _ **I read each one and take them on board so much, they really help me try and make this story as entertaining for you amazing readers as I possibly can, at the end of the day that is my main goal because I write this for you.**_

 _ **So as always I have a truly heartfelt thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and an even bigger thank you to those who review, you are all beyond amazing to me and I hope I never let you down.**_

 _ **But enough of me, here is the next chapter, I hope to see you on the other side...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" **Let It Go"**

After all the tears of happiness and just pure emotion have calmed down and hearts have descended back to their rightful places Carla and the girls sit up at the small table to the side of the kitchen to eat the meal that Michelle has cooked up for them all.

Michelle herself had to run though as she'd been gone all day and had forgotten to let anyone know where she was or what she was doing.

For Carla being able to sit down and eat with these two beautiful girls face the brunette time to just truly soak up what was happening.

'I have so much I need to sort out.' Carla's inner voice points out as the reality of what she needed to do to truly provide a better life for these girls hit home. 'I'm going to have to move, a bigger flat with three bedrooms is a must, I know there are a few in this building, I wonder if any are up for grabs?' the voice continues to ponder as a fork full of pasta stays waiting to be eaten.

Maisie was proudly sat between both Carla and Savannah, perched up on some pillows as a make shift booster seat until Carla could get round to ordering all the little things that was going to be needed for each girl.

The three year olds little hands could barely hold the fork properly and she was quickly becoming unamused with the pasta that apparently just didn't want to stay on the fork for her.

After a fourth attempt of trying to get the food into her mouth Maisie lets out a sigh and places the fork down to the side and instead just uses her hands.

It was without a doubt easier for the little brunette who happily ate down the lovely tasting food, sauce spreading across her face like throwing paint at a canvas.

"Yummy." The three ear old declares joyfully as finally she is able to enjoy the food, her little legs swinging slightly underneath the table.

Carla wakes from her own thoughts and her eyes instantly grow wide at the little girls appearance, it was too cute and funny for Carla to do anything more than chuckle.

'Aw screw it, she's going to have a bath anyway and those clothes will be thrown out, let her enjoy the food.' Carla's inner voice suggests deciding that for one night only she'd let it go, to be fair pasta wasn't exactly easy for an adult let alone a child who was trying to use adult cutlery.

"You enjoying that ladybug?" The factory owner asks knowingly with a chuckle as the little girl nods in agreement, her little face beaming with a bright smile that just stole Carla's heart.

"Uh huh, so good but messy." Maisie replies as she holds up both of her hands as evidence, her little face just the cutest mess possible.

Savannah can't help but laugh at her little sister predicament and just playfully shakes her head as she herself confines to eat, not able to remember the last time they had eaten two meals in one day.

Carla nods in agreement at the younger girls statement and quickly reaches over to the near by sink and grabs a cloth to help Maisie out.

"I can see that ladybug." Carla chuckles as she stands up and gently takes one of Maisie's hands at a time and wipes them clean as well as a quick wipe of her mouth, knowing that would be pretty pointless as she wasn't finished yet.

Maisie of course like any child or person really squirms at Carla's attempt to clean her face, she could live with her hands as they were kind of annoying her as well.

"Here why don't you try the spoon instead it might be easier for you." Carla suggests as she hands the little girl the alternative option before placing the cloth to the side and sitting back down.

"Okay, thank you." Maisie replies as she takes the spoon into her hand instead. "Naughty pasta getting me all dirty." The three year old adds as she tells off her food, the real cause of her getting messy and not the fact she went in hands first.

Savannah smirks at her little sister and looks up at Carla with a bright smile, she still was worried about all this but like Michelle had said to her, it was worth taking a chance, Carla had more than proved she earned at least that.

"Uh, you know you said about curling up and watching a film?" Savannah asks Carla, remembering their conversation back at the factory.

Carla looks up from her own food and nods as she reaches out and takes a sip of her water, this was the first time in a long time that her meal wasn't accompanied by a glass, or bottle, of wine.

"Do you think we could, maybe still do that, please?" Savannah asks politely, it clearly has taken her a fair bit of courage to even ask about it. Sure she felt more comfortable with Carla than she had with any adult in a long time but there was still going to be a lot of adjusting on everyone's part before things become normality.

"Sure thing, after we've eaten, I'll wash up and you girls can get a bath or a shower and ready for bed and then we will all curl up and snuggle under the cover. You girls can choose what we watch." Carla answers with a smile, never would she have thought she'd actually be excited about this kind of evening but here she was her stomach filled with butterflies at the very notion.

Savannah's cheeks nearly fly off her face as she smiles so big but when Carla says about them being able to choose what film her eyes quickly widen and before she can do anything else Maisie nearly squeals from her seat beside her.

"FROZEN!" The three year old excitedly suggests, well tells them what she'd want to watch, not for the first time either.

Savannah's shoulders instantly fall and she lets out a groan as unfortunately this wouldn't be her first time watching frozen either.

"Isn't that the Disney film?" Carla asks, only knowing vaguely about it because of walking in on Michelle and Amy watching it once.

Maisie nods her head reminding Carla of a bobbing dog on someone's dashboard or the Churchill adverts.

"It's the BEST, please can we watch it PLEASE?!" Maisie desperately pleads basically ready to jump clean out of her seat as she gives her best pleading puppy dogs in Carla's direction.

'Damn it she's good, Carla's never going to say no. Not that I really mind, I love Frozen but it's a bit uncool to admit that at thirteen right?' Savannah ponders within her own mind as she gives a fake annoyed tut although deep down she was hoping Carla agreed just as much as her sister.

"Okay, okay calm down, if it's the best I don't have much of a choice do I? We have to watch it." Carla answers with a smile before looking to Savannah sympathetically but the teen just shrugs her shoulders to say it's not a big deal.

Maisie's little hands clap together in excitement as she grins towards Carla with gratitude.

"Thank you, it's my favourite." The three year old explains before reaching for her drink with both hands as the glass was a little to big for her hands, Carla also reaches over and helps just to be extra careful.

For the mysterious blonde the first place that comes to mind as a logical place to start her search was the pub, she knows that pubs tend to be the meeting point for the local community and no one gossips more than people who have had a few drinks.

Her heels navigate the cobbles, something she in all honesty wasn't too used to dealing with where she called home.

After making it safely across the actual pavement she lets out a sigh of relief and runs her hand back through her blonde locks to pull it back and out of her face.

This wasn't the first place that the mysterious, tall blonde had stepped into in search of Savannah and Maisie but she was desperately praying that it may just be the last, these girls needed to be found and fast.

Bracing herself for the inevitable questions that were awkward to answer and judgemental looks the woman focuses on what her goal was and heads inside.

As the doors to the pub open up and this unfamiliar face walks into the local, of course every head in the place turns.

Heads stay ruined however when the beautiful, tall blonde fully comes into view, her crystal blue eyes searching the local and taking in as much as she can about her new surroundings and people who were now starring at her.

The mysterious woman thankfully was never one to be thrown by these type of situations and just smiles with confidence, her chin up high and chest out as she makes her way to the bar where Jason shoves Gary out of the way so she can actually reach her destination.

The blonde's blue eyes look Jason up and down before her lips part into a grateful smile before turning to the barmaid and undoing her pleated, knee length coat which she had done up just under her boobs with a belt done up tightly around her waist, showing off her curves.

"Excuse me." She says politely to try and grab the older barmaids attention, thankfully it wasn't too busy.

The strangers accent instantly informs everyone of what they were already suspecting, she wasn't from around here.

"Yes, what can I get you love?" Liz asks with her usual smile, one hand on her waist the over leaning against the bar top.

"Well a small glass of white would be great to start off with." The blonde answers with a smile as she places her coat over the bar stool to the side of her. "Then I need to ask your help on something." She explains as an unfamiliar had suddenly appears next to her handing Liz a note.

"This is on me." Jason says with confidence as he is now basically pressed up against the stranger's side, his eyes examining every inch of her that was newly exposed since she took off her coat.

The tall woman, most likely in her mid thirties by looks alone, was wearing a tight pair of black jeans with a floaty white shirt and tight fitted waist coat that showed off her figure perfectly.

Before Liz can take Jason up on his offer the blonde's own hand reaches out and intercepts the exchange with a shake of her head and smirk on her lips.

"As sweet as you seem babe, I'd eat you alive and no offence but you're not my type and I'm not here for pleasure anyway, so please save your money." The mysterious blonde explains as gently as she can to the builder who seemed sweet enough but she wasn't about to lead on.

Jason is clearly taken back by this woman's honesty and straight forward nature and finds that any type of vocal response fails him and he ends up just nodding in agreement and retreating to lick his wounds.

"So a small white wine and then you want me to help you with something?" Liz clarifies with intrigue as to what this stranger wanted.

"Well I'm looking for someone, two people actually and I'm sure if anyone is going to have an idea of if they've been around here it will be yourself, pubs always tend to be gossip central." The blonde explains with a smile as she pays for her drink and takes a much needed sip the second it is passed to her.

"Well I'm not sure how much help I'll be but I'll give it my best shot." Liz replies leaning across the bar as the blonde pulls out her phone and scrolls to a picture she has clearly been using as she searches.

"They're only young, Savannah, she's the eldest and she's thirteen but she can look older because she's quite tall for her age." The stranger explains pointing out the brunette teen to the barmaid who was eager to help in anyway she could, even more when she realises this was about children.

"and this is Maisie she's three and a half but like her sister acts older." The blonde explains the emotion in her voice making Liz's stomach twist only imagining what this woman was going through.

"I'm sorry love but I haven't seen them, have they been missing long?" Liz asks in sympathy wishing she had seen the two beautiful girls from the picture.

"Three weeks, I've been looking since the first day and someone said they'd seen them nearby a few days ago so I thought it was worth a try." The mysterious woman answers as she looks around the pub not about to give up just because one barmaid hasn't seen the girls.

Liz nods in agreement feeling for this woman as she herself couldn't imagine being in her situation without having to be sedated or something.

"Well we're a friendly bunch, for the most anyway, ask round I'm sure if they have been here someone would have seen them." The barmaid suggests wanting to help in anyway she could, no children should be in the street especially not at such young ages as well.

As the blonde takes Liz's advice on who may be best to speak to first Michelle gets back to the Rovers and decides to head in through the back way so she can let Steve know just where she's been all day.

Back at Carla's the blankets were out and tightly wrapped around each brunette as they sat on the sofa facing the TV as Frozen played on the large flat screen.

'Thank god for on demand because Christ knows non of my dvd collection is suitable for children.' Carla's inner voice reminds the factory owner as she holds the bowl of popcorn on her lap, Savannah sat one side of her and Maisie the other.

Never in the life had Carla imagined that something as mundane and 'normal' as curling up and watching a Disney DVD of all things would bring such a genuine smile to her face and warmth to her normally well protected heart.

'This actually isn't that bad.' Carla realises silently as she finds herself oddly becoming engrossed and entertained by this film meant for children.

As Savannah reaches over to pick up a handful of popcorn Carla can't help but smirk as she watches her.

'For someone who was so against watching this the smile on her face is telling a different story completely.' Carla makes a silent note to herself, glad that the thirteen year old seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as Maisie clearly was.

The three year olds smile hadn't lessened for a second since the old started, her big brown eyes had been glued to the screen as they glimmer with that child glimmer of wonderment and excitement.

Maisie seemed to know every word of the film and lyrics of the songs as she would happily sing along, her feet that didn't reach over the end of the sofa rocking back and forth in rhythm.

Even Savannah's lips would ghost the lyrics and words, of course she did so silently not wanting it to be too obvious that she was a big a fan of this film as her little sister.

Of course Carla had no idea what she was in for as suddenly Maisie's entire body jumps up in excitement as another song starts up.

"Let it go!" The three and a half year old calls out towards a Savannah as she lands on her feet in front of the sofa and just looks to her sister expectantly. "Please Savvy." She pleads using her brown puppy dog eyes to full effect.

Savannah looks to her sister with a slight smirk but hesitates for a moment knowing fully well what Maisie wanted from her.

Maisie of course was starting to panic as she knew any second the song would fully start and her and Savannah weren't yet ready.

"Savvy!" Maisie tries again this time anxiously jumping up and down almost unable to contain herself any longer.

"Okay, okay." Savannah finally gives in, rising up from the sofa and placing the blanket behind her as she steps forward and takes Maisie's awaiting hand.

Carla watches from her place on the sofa with interest and a slightly nervous feeling building in her stomach as she could tell something big was about to go down.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…" Maisie all of a sudden sings out in time with the film, her little arm swinging both her and Savannah's hands as she starts to dance to along to song.

Savannah was slightly more reserved as of course she felt embarrassed and self conscious about doing this in front of Carla, knowing the factory owner probably thought she was far too old for this.

"Savvy sing, please." Maisie pleads her lips pouting as she gives her cutest look in her sister's direction.

Despite the knotting feeling in her stomach Savannah knew she couldn't say no to Maisie so she blocks out the fact that Carla is watching and sings along with her little sister who starts to spin around in circles with both arms spread wide as the song continues.

"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn around and slam the door." Both Savannah and Maisie continue the song as Savannah decides to 'let go' herself and dances around in unison with Maisie.

About half way through the song Maisie stops her twirling and looks to Carla with a bright but slightly mischievous grin lying on her lips as both her eyes grow in to that puppy dog look that no one could say no to.

'I'm screwed.' Carla tells herself silently as Maisie's lips pout to complete the manipulation.

"Dance with us Carla, please." The three year old asks as cutely as possibly knowing exactly to use her adorable features to her full advantage.

Carla closes her eyes for a second wanting to refuse but then Savannah joins her sister's campaign and with two sets of puppy dog eyes looking at her Carla knows resistance is futile.

Across the street at the Rovers however things were less jovial as the mysterious blonde was continuing to go from person to person asking if they had spotted either of the girls but was unfortunately coming up empty handed.

After explaining everything to Steve about her day, the girls and Carla she went into the bar to relieve Liz for the night, it was the least she could do after disappearing all day.

As the highlighted blonde walks into the bar though she instantly notices the tall, mysterious woman who is apparently the centre of attention tonight.

Michelle's dark eyes narrow wondering just what was going on and walks towards Liz motioning in the blonde strangers direction for some kind of explanation about her.

"Oh decided to show your face did you?" Liz half joking quips as she then realises what Michelle is going on about and nods.

"Oh she's looking for two little girls, they've been missing for three weeks, poor dears." The older barmaid explains with a sad shake of her head as she calls the blonde stranger over.

"This is Michelle, she's my sons fiancé, she might know something." Liz offers just genuinely trying to help these two girls be found before god forbid God knows what happens to them.

The stranger smiles softly in Michelle's direction, her crystal blue eyes nearly making Michelle have to look away they were so breath taking.

"That would be great thank you." The tall woman replies quickly passing her phone in Michelle's direction so she could take a look at the picture.

'Maybe it's not them, oh please don't let it be them.' Michelle's rather pathetically prays before forcing a smile in this woman's direction and then nervously letting her eyes take in the picture.

Of course the picture was of Savannah and Maisie, who else was it going to be? Michelle's heart instantly spasms in pain as her lungs constrict in panic as the barmaid realises this would destroy her already fragile best friend and only God knows what this could do to the girls.

Michelle pulls her gaze away from the photo and looks up into the blue eyes that seemed so genuinely hopeful for what the barmaid may know or possibly have seen for herself.

'I can't tell her, I mean who is she? Their mother, someone that deserves to be in prison for how she's let those poor girls down?' Michelle's inner voice questions before the highlighted blonde gives any verbal response.

"'Chelle?" Liz prompts when Michelle is silent for a little bit too long for the bar owners liking.

"Hmm?" Michelle hums out in a weak attempt to buy herself some time to figure out just what she is supposed to do in this now impossible situation.

"Have you seen the girls or heard anything about them?" Liz questions with a deepening frown forming as she wonders just what in the world Michelle was playing at.

"Uh no sorry I haven't, I'll keep my eyes pealed and if I hear anything I'll be sure to let you know." Michelle replies having only had a split second to make her decision but she wasn't about to betray her friend and possibly the girls.

The tall blonde, like Liz, frowns slightly at Michelle's bizarre antics but give a slightly defeated smile in appreciation of her trying all the same.

"Are uh, are you their mum or something?" Michelle asks trying to sound as natural as possible but it doesn't quite come across that way.

The stranger's demeanour changes slightly at the question and her blue eyes lock onto Michelle's dark ones like a laser beam.

"I don't think that's any of your business now is it?" She all but bites back, another, more fierce side of her suddenly appearing.

Before Michelle can react to the odd response from this woman another voice suddenly interrupts their conversation.

"Did I just hear you say that you haven't seen these girls?" Tracy pipes up with a laugh, as she had been hovering near by and managed to peak over the blonde's shoulder and get a look at the photo.

'Shit' Michelle curses inwardly as her eyes burn into Tracy wanting to shut her up once and for all. Of course it would have to be Tracy to poke her nose in and mess everything up.

"I know where the girls are and so does she." Tracy informs the entire pub, never one to know how to be quiet.

Michelle's jaw clenched in aggravation of Tracy, for the second time that day and rolls her eyes wanting to leap across the bar and personally stop the bug eyed brunette from breathing.

The blonde strangers blue eyes instantly grow wide at the revelation and all of her attention turns to this brunette who apparently has three answers she's been searching for.

"I'm sorry what?" The mysterious woman snaps a sudden flash gig anger running through her towards Michelle who she instantly stares a death glare at before turning back to Tracy for clarification.

"Yeah, I saw them earlier in the café with her best friend, Carla Connor. I can take you to her flat if you like?" Tracy smugly offers knowing this was going to be the sweetest form of revenge on Carla and those damn brats who had showed her up earlier.

Michelle can feel her blood starting to boil as it's beyond obvious the only reason that Tracy is doing this is to be spiteful not only to Carla but to those girls as well.

The blonde stranger nods instantly and grab her coat up from the stool before grabbing her bag with the other hand.

"Yes, please lead the way." The woman responds deciding that it was easier to ignore Michelle all together than turn around and smack her like deep down she wanted to do,the disapproving looks from Liz and the fellow regulars of the pub were enough for now.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, I've got to warn Carla!' Michelle's inner voice frantically points out as Tracy and the blonde woman storm out of the pub.

Carla's phone instantly starts to ring on top of the kitchen counter where she had left it from before but the factory owner was unable to hear it because the TV was far too loud as it rings out 'Let It Go!' For probably the twentieth time since it first got both girls up and dancing.

By now of course Carla had been talked into joining the two brunettes and all three of them were gleefully spinning and dancing around the living room to Idina Menzel, aka Elsa belting out the lyrics to the smash hit blissfully unaware of the trouble that was heading their way.

Once outside the block of flats the blonde woman takes control of the situation once Tracy points out which buzzer belongs to Carla's flat and then takes a step back to watch her handy work unfold.

It takes nearly five tries before a partly out of breath and half laughing Carla to answer the buzzing that was interrupting the fun of the three brunettes.

"Hello." The factory owner chirps out, one hand on her hip as she spots Savannah grab the TV control and turn the volume down slightly.

"Where are they?!" The voice on the other end demands catching Carla off guard for a second.

"I'm sorry who? Who the hell are you by the way, pressing my buzzer and screaming at me?" Carla snaps back her tone matching that of this mystery person on the other end of her intercom.

"Savannah and Maisie, I know you have them or at the least you've seen them, now you have five minuets to either let me in, come down and talk to me or hand them over before I call the police and report a kidnapping." The stern voice of the stranger replies in a no nonsense manner which makes panic shoot straight through the brunette's heart and soul.

Carla doesn't reply she just looks to the girls who are thankfully still distracted by the film and smiles tearfully.

'What do I do?' Carla asks herself in a haze of confusion and worry. 'You're Carla Connor, you fight!' The factory owner reminds herself before straightening up and pushing some hair back from her face.

"Girls, I won't be a second okay? I've just got to go and talk to someone downstairs real quick. Whatever you do don't come down." Carla instructs before winking to each girl in an attempt to reassure them before running downstairs to the front door of the block of flats and coming face to face with this blonde, tall, beautiful stranger.

The two women fall silent as they each assess the other with judgemental eyes, the tension between them thick enough to cut with a knife.

'If she's their mother I will lay her out here and now.' Carla's inner voice pipes up again but before she can ask any questions two voices call out from behind factory owner.

"Auntie Ronnie?!" Savannah shouts out in utter surprise as little Maisie scrunches her face up at the blonde in recognition but can't quite place her.

* * *

 _ **Here we are again at the end of another chapter, as always I can't thank you enough for reading my fic and if you have I truly hope that you enjoy it and an extra big thank you as always if you take the time (which I hope you do) to also leave me a review, i love reading them and they are beyond helpful to me.**_

 _ **As always I promise you all that I am doing everything that I can to get the next chapter of this fic up as fast as I can for all of you amazing readers and reviewers, after all I write this for you all.**_

 _ **My laptop is still being repaired which is the biggest pain in my ass ever, I an however managing to get by for now though and I am determined and encouraged to hopefully keep up this speed of updating for you lovely people.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	8. Introducing Ronnie

_**You always manage to amaze me to the point that I'm lost for words, you are far too good to me but I am beyond thankful for that fact and each and every one of you.**_

 _ **To the lovely person who asked, yes this is Ronnie Mitchell from EastEnders. (I promised I'd be working in a character from that soap lol) A lot of her back story will be similar to the show but there will be some changes, don't worry if you don't know anything about her because I will explain any important and relevant history as we go.**_

 _ **As always I can't say thank you enough to those of you who have taken the time to read my story but an even bigger thank you to those who also take the time to leave me a review. I read each one and they are beyond helpful to me and the more detailed they are the better. You have all been so great with giving me such wonderful feedback that I can truly use and to use to take on board and hopefully make this story what you all want and as enjoyable as I possibly can for you, I write it for you after all.**_

 _ **I think that is enough of me going on for one chapter, you are probably all more than sick of my author notes but I always feel the need to say thank you for the amazing response you all give me so you know that it is beyond appreciated and I truly do take them all on board.**_

 _ **Right, that's me waffling on done and let's get on with this next chapter, shall we?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

" **Introducing Ronnie"**

As Carla feels her eyebrows knit into a confused frown that is shared by Michelle who has rushed out to try and stop this very thing happening, of course she now knows she was far too late.

'If only you had picked up your damn phone.' The highlighted blonde barmaid rants inwardly seeing a look of devastation spreading across Carla's beautiful face.

The two friends share a look of utter bewilderment as everything around them seems to go into slow motion and they all await some kind of reaction from this blonde stranger who apparently the girls not only recognised but knew as their aunt.

The tall mysterious woman feels all of the breath within her lungs disappear as she hears the voices of the two girls she had been searching for relentlessly for the past three weeks.

"Savannah? Maisie?" She croaks out for clarification that she was really seeing what she thought she was. The blonde's voice breaks with an overwhelming amount of emotion and relief at seeing both of her nieces seemingly safe and okay.

Uncharacteristically Savannah is the first one to run the short distance to the know crouching down blonde and dives into her arms with her own sense of confusion and amazement filling her head.

Maisie however rushes towards Carla and hides behind the tall, slim brunette's legs, just about peeking out to watch Savannah and a woman she knew but didn't know overly well.

Carla protectively and instinctively picks Maisie up and sits her own her hip letting the little girl snuggle in close to her and rubs her back reassuringly as she herself watches in an attempt to assess just what was going on.

'Because the past twenty four hours haven't been crazy enough, now you've gotta to throw this at me as well?' Carla asks whoever may be responsible or listening to her thoughts as apparently the craziness that is her life wasn't about to slow down any time soon.

"It's me auntie Ronnie." Savannah promises as both of her arms wrap securely around the blonde's neck and in turn the woman holds the thirteen year old in close. "What are you doing here?"

The woman laughs slightly at the irony of the question and just gently cups a hand against Savannah's cheek and gazes into her beautiful brown eyes lovingly.

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that question young lady?" The older woman sasses playfully before holding Savannah close again noticing that she winches slightly at the contact.

Ronnie pulls back a little and tries to get a good look at her oldest niece wanting to see if de was visibly injured in someway but remarkably for being on the streets for three weeks she looked well.

"Are you hurt?" Ronnie asks in a panic her hands softly patting down the thirteen year olds body as her eyes travel along in examination.

The blonde woman looks up instantly at Carla with piercing blue eyes the inevitable conclusion instantly filling her mind and sending her blood to boiling point.

"Have you touched her? I swear to god if you've laid one hand on either of my nieces I will…" Ronnie immediately starts to rant, the protective and fierce side of her personality showing within the blink of an eye.

This accusation was of course Maisie's cue to jump in and come to Carla's defence.

"No Auntie Ronnie, Carla hasn't hurt us she has been so nice and kind and let us watch Frozen and we were singing and dancing." The energy filled little three year old rambles out instantly in defence of the brunette woman who was holding her securely.

Maisie knew Ronnie or at least who she was, from the odd visit and photos but being so young she didn't know her half as well as Savannah did.

Michelle can't help but smirk slightly at the news that Carla had been watching, singing and dancing around to Frozen, that was something she would have paid to see.

Savannah turns around and looks at Ronnie with the same panic stricken look in her eyes as Maisie as she didn't want their aunt to think Carla was the bad guy in all this because she wasn't.

"No, no Maisie's right, Carla has looked after us and been so kind Auntie Ronnie, her and Michelle." Savannah clarifies before looking over to the highlighted blonde barmaid stood slightly to the side.

Ronnie looks between the brunette woman, who was stunningly beautiful and then over to the barmaid she recognised from the pub and slowly nods as both of her nieces defend both of these woman and explain how they have actually helped the girls.

Before Ronnie can respond verbally another voice pipes up into the conversation, Tracy, apparently she just couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry are you on crack or something? This woman lied to you about seeing these brats and Carla here was hiding them in her flat and you're just going to be cool about it because the pick pocket and munchkin assault artist say it's okay?" Tracy rants out now gaining the full attention of not only Ronnie but everyone else as well.

The blonde aunt of the two girls' jaw slowly starts to clench in anger the more this spiteful woman spits out her venom about her nieces.

Ronnie looks at Savannah and rubs her back gently before looking to Carla and Maisie with a smile.

"Maybe we should all talk about this more in private, perhaps inside?" Ronnie suggests pointedly and Carla instantly agrees with a nod although on the inside the factory owner was freaking out that this woman was going to take these girls away from her for good.

"Of course we can go up to my flat." Carla offers holding Maisie closer a and walking into the building to head back up to her flat.

Ronnie nods in agreement giving this brunette a friendly smile knowing that she owed her a lot of thanks and most likely apologies before the night was over.

The blonde looks to Savannah and rubs her back gently guiding the thirteen year old towards the entrance to the building with a nod.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." Ronnie instructs as her blue eyes flicker from her eldest niece to the mouthy brunette who had just disrespected her family in a brutal way.

Savannah is a little confused and slowly backs away from her aunt with a cautious nod as she moves closer to Carla and her sister in the door way.

Carla nods to the tall, beautiful blonde woman and wraps an arm around Savannah's shoulders guiding her inside deciding that whatever the blonde wanted to do it was probably best the girls didn't experience it.

Michelle isn't sure if she should take her leave or follow Carla and the girls upstairs to the flat but the worries look in her friends eyes instantly tells the barmaid what her next course of action should be and follows.

Tracy stands smugly with her arms folded over her chest watching the scene unfold in front of her in slight confusion not understanding why this blonde wasn't agreeing with her and ripping chunks out of Carla or even the girls.

Ronnie takes a few steps closer to this mouthy brunette who apparently was completely stupid to what she had just done.

As soon as the blonde is sure that her niece's aren't in sight the tall, confident woman strides closer to Tracy and stares daggers into her buggy eyes.

"Listen carefully because I'm going to say this once, you ever, ever talk about or to my nieces like that again and you will be picking your teeth up off the floor with two broken hands, do I make myself clear?" Ronnie threatens in a mono tone her eyes piercing with silent rage at this mouthy cow.

Tracy feels her throat dry up from the fear that this woman instantly installs in her with just a look not to mention the very pontes threat.

"Look you don't know what those brats put me through okay? The older one tried to damn well mug me and the little ankle biter has probably broken my damn foot by using it as a trampoline." Tracy spews back never truly one to know when she was beaten.

Ronnie's face doesn't move an inch her eyes just ignite further in silent, simmering rage.

"Are you mentally disturbed or do you just have a death wish because either way you're about to feel my fist making it so you can't ever talk again." Ronnie warns as her voice goes up an octave as her patience was quickly running out with this woman.

Tracy's eyes flicker down to see that this strangers hand was now tightly wrapped in a fist that she had no doubt would be soon shattering her jaw if she didn't cut her losses and take her leave.

"Whatever." Tracy snipes back like a petulant teenager who wasn't getting the their way and with a quickly flick of her ponytail over her shoulder she rather quickly walks off back down the street and away from this psycho.

Ronnie very rarely actually became violent, she didn't normally have to but God knows when it was needed the blonde knew how to handle her self.

With a sigh of relief that her temper hadn't one when other more important things were waiting to be dealt with, the blonde turns back around, straightens herself up slightly and then takes off into the building where Michelle was waiting to show her up to Carla's flat.

"I would have hit her, hard." Michelle declares with a slight smirk riding her lips as the blonde's eyebrows rise slightly in amusement at the highlighted blondes remark.

"I would have but rats often bite and I haven't had my jab." Ronnie quips back with a slight chuckle as she follows this woman up to Carla's flat where the girls were waiting for her and apparently a lot had to be explained on both sides.

The auntie hadn't seen the girls in nearly a year but that didn't mean she ever stopped thinking or worrying about them both and wishing there was more she could do for them, she loved them like they were her own but thanks to her sister and her lifestyle keeping an eye or even knowing where they were.

As Michelle and Ronnie walk inside the blonde can't help but take in the new surroundings and is pleasantly surprised to see that this brunette clearly had a similar type taste to her own.

Carla was stood nervously behind the breakfast bar with Maisie sat in the sofa with Savannah curled back up in one of the blankets that they had been using while watching Frozen.

Ronnie looks to the girls and smiles softly, they each looked so grown up and yet so young at the same time, they were clearly both dressed in some of Carla's clothes but looked clean and happy, which was a relief for the aunt.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Carla offers with a nervous gulp unable to help but think that this woman was going to take away these little girls away from her and ruin any chance of her life actually turning around and having any future that will be worth anything.

"Coffee would be great thanks, it's been a long day." Ronnie answers as she nervously sits down beside the girls amazed at how truly beautiful and innocent they looked.

Michelle walks her way discreetly over to the kitchen area to try and offer Carla some support in someway knowing that the brunette was freaking out, no matter how desperately she attempts to mask it with politeness and a forced smile.

"She's going to take them away isn't she?" Carla whispers out in a more of a statement than a question to Michelle, the worry forming behind the glazed over look in her eyes.

Michelle knew denying that possibility was pointless and just gulps slightly reaching out and rubbing her friends back as the factory owner makes the coffee for Ronnie and is beyond tempted to pull out a bottle of wine for herself.

"She can try, doesn't mean she's going to succeed." Michelle reminds her friend who has without a doubt fallen in love with these girls, hell she had herself.

'God if Carla loses these girls it will be the final blow for her, I don't think she'll ever be able to recover.' Michelle tells herself silently with a tightening worrying forming in the very out of her stomach.

Michelle's words sink into Carla's head and a fire she'd almost forgotten she possessed starts to ignite within her heart, her true love for these girls, who were likely the saviours of her life, the sole reason for Carla to fight, no matter what.

Savannah and Maisie look at their aunt both worried and unsure about her motives for finding them and what she was going to do now she had, just as much as Carla and Michelle were.

"Are you going to call mum, are you going to make us go back to her?" Savannah asks nervously, she had to because the internal worry and debate about that happening was enough to send the teenager into a complete breakdown.

Ronnie looks to Savannah with a strong pain hitting her heart seeing that concern and clear pain in the thirteen year olds brown eyes that she and Maisie had both inherited from their father.

"No, no we don't want that." Maisie pipes up with her own fear, Savannah was the closest thing she's ever known as a real mother and she truly had nothing but fear for her actual mum who was basically a stranger.

"I wanna stay with Carla." Maisie adds tearfully standing up on the sofa and looking over to Carla and Michelle having grown truly attached to these two women.

Before Ronnie can respond in anyway to either of her nieces, Savannah stands up looking into her aunts blue eyes with tears filling her own, her body shaking from the fear that she couldn't control.

"We won't go back, we'll run away again, I can't go back Auntie Ronnie, I won't let Maisie go back to her either." The thirteen year old says firmly although the emotion was breaking through her words father more worked up she was becoming.

"You don't know what she's like, what she does, we can't go back to her, we can't." Savannah basically screams out as tears fall from her brown eyes shaking her head as she looks at Ronnie with desperation.

Carla's own ears perk up at Savannah's words and she leans forward over the breakfast bar slightly, both hands planted against the surface but shaking as worry hits her heart by just what the teen meant.

"Savannah, what do you mean?" Carla asks unable to stop herself as all the brunette can think about are the bruises and marks she's seen peppered across the thirteen year olds body and face.

Savannah gulps hard and looks over to Carla with fear across her face and then whips her head back towards to Ronnie knowing the blonde was wondering exactly the same thing.

Michelle looks between Carla, Ronnie and Savannah and then her eyes land on little Maisie and she gulps.

Knowing that whatever Savannah was about to talk about wasn't for three year old ears, Michelle rushes across the room and scoops the little girl up into her arms securely.

"Hey, how about me and you see how comfy we can get on Carla's bed?" Michelle suggests with a smile as she bounces the little girl in her arms and walks through to her friends bedroom before Maisie can object.

Carla looks over to Savannah and Ronnie thankful for Michelle's quick thinking as the factory owner could easily tell that this wasn't going to be a pretty conversation.

The brunette moves from behind the kitchen counter and quickly crosses the distance to Savannah gently rubbing her back as she tries to get the teen to look into her eyes.

"Savannah…" Carla pushes again gently as her eyes lock onto Savannah's that are now swimming with tears and emotion she has clearly been keeping locked up for far too long.

The blonde aunt looks up at her distraught niece and stands up along with Carla, slowly moving to the teens other side.

"Whatever it is darling, you can tell us, I promise you the last thing I want to do is force you to do anything that you either don't want to or feel safe doing okay?" Ronnie promises sincerely as she gently tucks a strand of Savannah's hair behind the girl's ear.

Savannah gulps the lump in her throat constricting any attempt she was making to breathe.

"I… I… I've never told..." Savannah whispers out the emotion in her voice cracking as her legs nearly buckle beneath her.

"That's okay, we are just going to listen and be here for you." Ronnie assures her worried teenager niece who was clearly fighting with her self and if she should reveal whatever this was.

"Sometimes, a lot of the time when she drinks, whenever she drinks actually mum she would, she'd hit me." Savannah reveals her eyes glazed over with tears as her head drops and she looks down at the floor praying somehow the tears wouldn't fall.

"The day we left, she … she hit me so hard I passed out and when I woke up, I was on the floor, bleeding and Maisie was … She was curled up beside me, asleep with tear stains on her face and mum she… she was passed out on the sofa." Savannah continues to explain her reasoning for being so adamant that herself and Maisie wouldn't go back to their mother.

Both Ronnie and Carla seek each other's eyes out as Savannah's words weigh heavily on each of their hearts and they both inwardly cringe as Savannah continues to go into detail.

"I always said when everything happened with my dad and then when mum's drinking got out of control and she started to hit me too that I would never, ever let Maisie be touched or hurt like that. I failed her that day because she may not have got hit but she saw me like that and it… it scared her so badly. I let her down, I was supposed to keep all that hidden, she's so young she shouldn't know or see any of it." Savannah cries out clearly a huge wave of relief overwhelming the thirteen year old.

"We can't go back, we can't she'll end up either killing herself or one of us." The brunette girl croaks out with a shake of her head and leans into Carla who quickly wraps her arms around her securely.

Ronnie shakes her head at Savannah's comments and just strokes back the girl's hair as she curls into Carla, the blondes blue eyes fighting off tears that she refused to let fall because her pain was second to what Savannah was clearly going through.

"Hey shush, it's okay you won't be going back okay? It's okay clam down sweetie." Ronnie attempts to soothe, it had never been her intention to take the girl's back she just wanted to find out why they had ran away and what, if anything, she could do to help.

Carla's hand gently pats Savannah's back as the teenager curls against her, both arms wrapped around the woman securely.

"Your aunt is right babe, besides do you really think I'm going to let her or anyone else take you away from me when I've just found you? Who would I have to torment Tracy or dance and sing along to 'Let it go' with?" Carla jokes just holding the brunette teenager in closer but her eyes interlock with Ronnie's blue ones almost sharing a silent conversation with one another as if they could read the others mind.

"I'm sorry." Savannah whimpers out with a shake of her head but both Carla and Ronnie shake their heads in unison.

"Hey no, no saying sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Ronnie instructs kindly as Savannah slowly pulls from Carla's embrace just enough to look at her aunt and smile tearfully.

"So, so what's going to happen now?" Savannah asks both of the adults who are basically sandwiching her in a three person hug.

Again Carla and Ronnie seem to share the same thought just by looking into one another's eyes.

"Me and your aunt are going to have to talk about a lot of things but we will sort this out okay? You and Maisie won't be going back to your mum though, that is one thing I can promise." Carla answers stroking the brunette teenagers cheek.

Ronnie nods along in agreement to the factory owners response and leans in kissing Savannah's cheek on the other side sweetly.

"She talks a lot of sense, why don't you go and save that other lovely lady, Michelle is it? From Maisie, I have a feeling that three year old can be a handful." Ronnie suggests with a chuckle gently patting Savannah in the direction of the bedroom.

"You're not wrong." Savannah quips with a chuckle as she takes the hint and heads into the bedroom after wiping her cheeks and eyes clear of the tears she had cried.

Once it was just Carla and Ronnie left stood in the middle of the brunette's flat, both women let out a deep sigh and each instantly reach up to their eyes to wipe away any threatening to fall tears.

"Coffee probably isn't going to cut it now is it?" Carla asks sarcastically trying to lighten the mods slightly knowing neither herself or Ronnie knew of the words to say to each other after what they'd just heard from Savannah.

Carla felt numb, Savannah revealing what her father had some to her and cut the factory owner deep but knowing that the girls own mother had hit her and put drink above her own daughters just hit a cord in Carla from her own childhood.

Ronnie laughs slightly with a shake of her head, agreeing to the statement that this beautiful brunette had just made.

"No but I've got to drive so I have to stick to the coffee." Ronnie retorts with a smile as she reaches up and pulls back some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Wow, I knew my sister Roxy was off the rails after everything that happened with the girl's dad but, God I had no idea how bad it was." Ronnie reveals, feeling like she almost had to defend herself for letting her nieces down so badly.

"Did you know about what their dad did to Savannah? The beatings and locking her in rooms?" Carla asks before she can really think it through, if Ronnie didn't know this was going to be another blow to the blondes heart.

The sharp breath that Ronnie takes in through gritted teeth and the pained expression trapped in her eyes more than enough of an answer for Carla to know she hadn't.

"Let's go and sit down and have the coffee and I'll explain what Savannah told me last night." Carla suggests knowing that this woman deserved to know everything.

Although deep down the last thing she wanted to do was hear about this clear abide that her niece had been through, Ronnie like Carla knows she needs to have a full understanding of everything if they're going to be able to even start to figure this all out.

Meanwhile in Carla's bedroom Maisie had fallen asleep due to all of the excitement going on and thanks to some subtle coaxing from Michelle, being a mother herself meant that the barmaid knew a few tricks.

Savannah was sat on the bed, crossed legged as she watches Maisie sleeping, it was always oddly soothing for the thirteen year old.

"You know you don't have to go with your aunt or anything right? Carla won't let that happen for one and neither with I." Michelle assures the clearly concerned teenager.

Savannah looks up and nods with a soft smile appreciating the reassurance from the highlighted blonde, who had been an amazing help through all of this.

"I know, I don't think she wants to take us away, at least I know she doesn't want to take us back to our mum, so that's good. She's always been amazing to is but our mum, she hates her and whenever she could would just do whatever she could so that we would disappear again and Auntie Ronnie would have to search to find is of mum would get herself in trouble and have no choice but to call her for help." Savannah reveals with a tired yawn escaping her lungs as Michelle looks on knowingly and pats the thirteen year old's shoulder gently, slowly guiding the teen so she's lying on the bed properly.

"Don't worry about all of that now, close your eyes and get some rest okay? Nothing is going to be sorted over night anyway so you may as well sleep." Michelle explains as she pulls back the covers, being careful not to wake Maisie, to let Savannah curl up under them and then tucks the brunette in.

"You'll wake me though if anything happens right?" Savannah asks through barely open eyes as the comfort of Carla's bed zaps any energy the teenager had desperately been clinging onto.

"I promise, now sleep." Michelle coaxes running her hand gently over the girl's forehead until she's sure Savannah, like her sister, is fast asleep.

Michelle leaves the bedroom quietly and shuts the door behind her not sure how she had not curled up and joined both girls in the land of dreams as she was shattered herself.

Looking to the kitchen the barmaid sees both Carla and Ronnie sat opposite one another at the small table to the side of the kitchen and smiles sadly, whatever Savannah had revealed it had clearly hit both women hard.

"It's getting late, both girls are asleep and you both need to talk, I should go because I think Steve thinks I'm having an affair." Michelle jokes with a chuckle as Carla looks over at her oldest friend and stands up heading over to her.

"Of course, thank you so much for everything today 'Chelle, you're a star. I'll be in touch tomorrow but you go and get some rest yeah?" Carla thanks her friend before giving her a sweet hug and kiss on the cheek, holding the flat door open to let Michelle out.

"You make sure you do to and you better be in touch." Michelle jokingly warns before looking over to Ronnie and waving slightly awkwardly. "It was nice to meet you Ronnie." She calls out.

"Oh you too Michelle, I'm sorry about snapping at you before. Thank you for everything you've clearly done for the girl's, not many people would care enough to give them a second look let alone care enough to do what you have. I really appreciate it and I know the girl's do too." Ronnie says back giving the highlighted blonde a thankful, genuine look before allowing her and Carla to finish their goodbyes.

Once the flat door shuts again the brunette and the blonde woman look to each other with a mix of sympathy and apprehension, how in the world were they going to figure out how to fix this apparently unbelievable mess?

* * *

 _ **Once again we have come to the end my friends, end of another chapter.**_

 _ **If you made it this far thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter and I truly hope that you enjoyed it and will be back to read the next chapter. As always I owe an even bigger thank you to those of you who not only have read this chapter but also take that extra time to leave me a review. (If you do ;))**_

 _ **I have my laptop back finally so fingers crossed, as long as life doesn't get in the way, I will be able to keep up this update pace slightly easier. We can dream can't we lol?**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	9. Midnight Conversations

_**Seriously you all are far too amazing to me when you it comes to your response to each chapter, you always encourage and give me ideas as well as motivation to continue to attempt to make this fic as enjoyable as I possibly can.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reads this and an extra thank you to those of you who continue to take the time to not only read but leave me a review, I'll never be able to explain how helpful your feedback is for me.**_

 _ **I know I always say the above but it is true with each chapter and I always feel that thanking you for your help, encouragement, feedback and everything else because I know you don't have to do any of that but you do and it means so much to me.**_

 _ **So enough of me probably doing your head in here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

" **Midnight Conversations"**

With both girls now asleep and safely tucked up in Carla's bed both Ronnie and Carla take opportunity to have a well earned and apparently much needed alcoholic drink.

Sitting on Carla's sofa the two women sit slightly at an angle, one arm perched on the back of the sofa as they face each other, their other hand grasping their respective glass of wine as they talk.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch did that to Savannah and I had no idea what was going on, how could I be so blind?" Ronnie asks rhetorically, questioning herself more than actually seeking a question from Carla who looks at the blonde sympathetically.

"Not that I was around enough to notice." Ronnie answers her own question with a clearly guilt riddled sigh escaping her lungs as she attempts to absorb this information from the brunette who apparently knew more about her own nieces than she did.

"Hey, from what you've said your sister did a pretty good job of giving you the run around." Carla interjects attempting to give the blonde the break that the beautiful woman wasn't about to give herself.

Ronnie's blue eyes flicker slightly in the softly lit flat and connect rather intensely with Carla's for a moment which catches each woman slightly by surprise and for a second changes the atmosphere around them.

Carla feels her mouth suddenly become dry as the apparently unplanned starring contest between the two continues, something within the brunette's stomach flutters in a way that makes the factory owners skin goose bump.

With her crystal like eyes still locked intently on Carla's, Ronnie lifts her wine glass and presses her lips along the rim before taking a sip without breaking the haze that apparently has rendered both women silent for the moment.

"I uh, I know I've said this before but thank you for everything you've done for the girls Carla, you've clearly won their trust." Ronnie offers her thanks sincerely her arm draped over the back of the sofa bending at the elbow so the blonde can rest her head upon her hand.

Carla's perfect cheekbones start to redden from the compliment and the brunette finds herself wanting to giggle out like a nervous school girl, something she hadn't even done as a school girl.

"I keep telling you that you don't have to thank me but you're welcome all the same. They are great girls, in a way I think that I needed to find them more than they could ever need me." Carla reveals honestly as she herself brings her glass up to take a sip, her eyes just watching the blonde over the rim of the glass.

'I couldn't see it before because of the different hair and eye colour but the more I look the more I see the family resemblance in Ronnie and the girls.' Carla's inner voice makes a silent note of her observation as she takes in the stunning features of the woman sat beside her.

"I may not of been able to be around them much because of my sister Roxy always making sure she was here, there and everywhere but when I did get to see them they would always make me so proud of her." Ronnie explains her fingers fiddling with the stem of her wineglass as the two women chat.

"If only I'd known what was really going on, poor Savannah, I know what it's like having to be a parent to your sibling, apparently Savannah did a much better job than I did though." Ronnie scoffs as she brings her glass up to her lips to take a much needed gulp, the news of just what had been going on all these years breaking the blondes heart.

"You can't be responsible for what another adult did though, clearly your sister, Roxy, just got caught up in a relationship that she put before anything and everything else." Carla speaks from a form of experience as she thinks over her own relationship with Peter and how she has been so in love with him everything and anything else for a one fell to the waste side.

Ronnie sighs slightly but nods in agreement as her blue eyes can't help but notice how Carla's eyes seemed to be riddled with an all too familiar pain that the brunette was desperately trying to mask.

'I can see why Savannah and Maisie have become so close to this lady, something about her draws you in, only when you realise that she is living her life behind an act to protect herself, where does that sound familiar?' Ronnie questions herself silently as the blonde's lip twitch subconsciously, her blue eyes taking in the very stunning brunette in front of her.

"Your sister couldn't have done a completely terrible job though, I mean if she had Savannah and Maisie wouldn't be as amazing as they are." Carla points out her eyes locking on Ronnie's for s charged moment that makes each woman have to look away for a second.

"No you're right, it was just when she met Danny, the girl's father, in Ibiza, we used to live there, I owned a club and we ran it together, Roxy went headfirst into a tornado I don't think she's ever truly come out of it." Ronnie surmises with a shrug of her shoulders as the blonde mentally attempts to work through her rage and anger as her sister as well as partly understanding how this had happened.

"I'm her sister and I've always been her protector, at least I've tried to be but Danny was one mess I couldn't stop her from making." The blonde continues that sisterly sense of responsibility for her younger sister showing through and letting Carla know just where Savannah had picked up the trait.

Carla shifts slightly on the sofa, lifting one leg so it was bent and laid with her foot pointing out over the edge.

"Unfortunately no matter how much you love someone you can't always keep them from making their own mistakes, even if you wish more than anything you could." Carla ponders her voice tinted with the sadness that the brunette felt still over Rob and everything that has happened.

Ronnie lifts her glass back to her mouth and takes a more conservative sip as her blue eyes narrow in intrigue to the clearly untold story that was lying within Carla's words.

"You sound like you're talking from experience?" Ronnie asks her eyebrow cocking up in a questioning manner as her tongue licks her lips to get the remains of the wine lying on them from her previous sip.

Carla nods in agreement, her free hand reaching up and behind her neck as the tension building within it really starting to make the factory owner ache.

"You could say that." Carla quips with a shrugs of her shoulders and a sad smile gracing her thin lips which Ronnie hadn't realise she was apparently starring directly at.

"How's that?" Ronnie inquires curiously but then shakes her head. "Sorry that was insensitive of me to ask." The blonde corrects herself and mentally wonders of actually placing her foot physically into her mouth may be less embarrassing.

The brunette lets out a chuckle as she shakes her head and uses her free hand to pull back her hair from her face.

"No don't be sorry, it's fine, just kind of tragic." Carla jokes, although deep down is fully aware her life had been just that up until now.

"I recently found out that my alcoholic husband had been cheating on me with the local barmaid, who I actually considered my friend." Carla reveals, her usual smile trying to mask the pain that admitting her past caused her.

The factory owner can see the blonde about to speak and holds her hand up to stop her.

"There's more, so much more." Carla interrupts with a sarcastic laugh as saying this all out loud just reminded the brunette how pathetic her life had become.

Ronnie sinks back into her seat and let's get lips return to her wine glass, something in her gut telling her that the wine may be needed for this.

"The night that I found out and just after I had announced to a pub full of nosy locals that I would kill her, she winds up dead." Carla reveals, the slight widening of Ronnie's blue eyes all the sign that Carla needed to know the blonde had heard her correctly and was currently thinking the craziness over.

"Oh but wait, there is still more." The factory owner playfully explains before the blonde could again attempt to speak. "Yeah, it's all kinds of messed up." Carla adds as if reading Ronnie's mind.

The blonde raises her eyebrow in a questioning manner as she almost scoffs at the notion, if only this woman knew Ronnie's past, she wouldn't be thinking her stuff was messed up she'd most likely be breaking out the crosses and holy water.

"I was of course in the frame and my ex-husband even ended up being arrested and convicted before, on the night before his wedding day to Tracy, I believe you met her, my brother Robconfessed that he was actually the killer and I grassed on him." Carla reveals, the guilt of her actions clearly still weighing heavily on the brunette's mind.

Ronnie has to blink slowly a few times to actually absorb the information that she was hearing, her heart tugging as the reality of the reasons for the familiar sadness behind Carla's eyes sinks in.

"I still find myself unable to sleep most nights because I just see his face and all I can think is it's my fault, he is my brother and I should have protected him not handed him in, although saving him from Tracy was most likely a blessing in disguise." Carla adds trying to lighten to mood slightly with a forced laugh but the sincerity behind her previous statement was what was really coming across.

Ronnie's stomach twists for Carla, sure the brunette was a stranger but no one should have to go through any of that.

"So is that why you think finding the girls was more needed for you than them, like you said before?" Ronnie inquires as that statement had suddenly entered her brain, having previously pricked her curiosity when Carla first came out with it.

Carla's eyes move up to Ronnie's for a second the brunette's heart rate increasing slightly as apparently this woman was able to understand the factory owner better than anyone else before, including herself.

"Well, that and uh, there is still more to the story that probably explains that a little more." Carla reveals tearfully not entirely sure why she was spilling her entire heart out to this basic stranger when she's barely spoken about any of this to her closest friends.

'More, how much more can this clearly strong, beautiful woman have been through?' Ronnie silently ponders to herself not realising how ironic that sounded considering her own past which was equally as filled with tragedy and heartache.

"I was um, I was pregnant when uh, when everything went wrong. I was the main suspect in the murder of the woman who'd been having an affair with my alcoholic husband, the stress I guess was too much or maybe my little girl just, just decided to…" The factory owners words trail off as the sting of tears prick at her eyes and it takes all of Carla's focus not to let them fall.

"You don't have to say anything else." Ronnie interrupts kindly, her hand reaching out and patting Carla's knee softly.

The blonde knew that pain of losing a child, three times over in fact, different circumstances with each one but one of which was very similar to Carla's.

"It's a pain you can't describe and you start to believe it's you, you're lot meant to be a parent and that somehow the baby senses that or something." Ronnie surmises out loud as her own memories and scars start to show through her well crafted guard that like Carla she used to protect herself from the outside world.

Carla's thin but sculpted eyebrows knit into a confused frown as Ronnie manages to sum up exactly what she'd been feeling for all this time but unable to communicate.

'Oh, she's… been through it too.' Carla realises within the confines of her mind as her hand, not holding her wine, reaches out and rests upon the top of Ronnie's that was still against her jean clad knee but the touch from the blonde felt as though it might be able to break Carla's defences without even trying.

"I won't say I'm sorry because I know how insane that drives me when people say it." Ronnie explains as a slight jolt runs through her body at the skin to skin contact of Carla's hand upon her own.

"I was fourteen, I fell pregnant and um, my dad didn't take to kindly to that so he forced me to give her up for adoption. I was a kid and I was terrified so of course I did what he said, no one ever said no to Archie Mitchell, believe me." Ronnie reveals as her own wounds start to come to the surface.

"It haunted me, my whole life, she was all I thought about, all I ever wanted." Ronnie continues her story, like Carla before unsure as to why she was revealing her life story but it just felt oddly natural and like the thing to do, especially after Carla putting her own heartache out on the line like she had.

"As soon as I was old enough I moved me and Roxy, the girl's mum out and as far away from my father as I could get us but my baby, she was always with me." The blonde declares as she places her glass onto the coffee table and then reaches into her waist coat and white floaty dress shirt and pulls out a silver locket.

The simple, plain piece of jewellery was a bitter sweet remainder for Ronnie but something that she couldn't ever live without, letting her thumb rub it for a moment a sad smile graces her lips before sheopens it up and passes it to Carla for her to see.

Carla's intrigue spikes as the brunette, like Ronnie moves her glass to one side and accepts the offered locket, her eyes quickly coming across a small photo of a beautiful baby girl.

"Years later when I finally decided I would look for her my dad told me she was dead, it was a lie." Ronnie reveals bitterly, the rage at her father's antics still as potent as ever. "She came to find me, I had no idea who she was and of course my father found her first, he manipulated everything and to cut a long story short, by the time I found out the truth, there was an accident, she was hit by a car and…" Ronnie gulps as sounds of the screeching tyres and images of her then teenage daughter bouncing off of the good of the car torment the blonde.

Sensing that Ronnie was struggling Carla's hand, still upon Ronnie's on her knee, clutches at the blondes hand and hopes it is some sort of a comfort for the basic stranger.

"She died in my arms, just slipped away." Ronnie chokes out as she lets a slow breath fall from her lips and attempts to mentally regain some composure.

"I went a little crazy after that, found my ex, her father, fell pregnant only to lose it due to my father pushing me into a bar." Ronnie explains looking up at Carla, her crystal blue eyes glimmering with tears she couldn't afford to allow to fall, knowing once she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

"My father was evil, truly evil." The blonde declares in a low tone which just echoed every last bit of hatred this daughter had towards her father and rightly so.

Carla feels her chest tighten the more Ronnie reveals and absentmindedly finds herself rubbing her thumb along the back of the woman's hand she was now squeezing tightly with her own.

"But there's another baby?" Carla asks cautiously as she realises on the other side of the locker was a second baby.

Ronnie's face for a moment up turns into a smile but Carla can instantly tell that more tragedy was yet to be revealed, that all too familiar look in the blonde's eyes the biggest give away imaginable.

Before the factory owner can backtrack and avoid the obviously personal and upsetting subject Ronnie takes in a shaky breath as she nods slowly in acknowledgement of Carla's statement come question.

"James, my son. He uh… uh passed away due to… to cot death." Ronnie explains as that breath stealing pain courses through her body as if she was finding her sweet child in that condition all over again.

Carla's jaw uncharacteristic ally and without warning drops slack at Ronnie's tragic story, this woman just couldn't catch a break no wonder she understood so easily what Carla was feeling.

The two women fall silent as the impact of each of their histories weighs heavily on both of their hearts and leaves them wondering how in the world you go about continuing any kind of conversation after those types of revelations.

Just like Ronnie, Carla knew better than to say she was sorry, although of course she was, she just knew from her own experiences the words, no matter how well meant, always fell short of their mark when said in these circumstances.

The silence and mutual understanding of the worst pain imaginable shared between this true strangers was oddly comforting for each woman as their hands remain locked together in a fierce grip that neither had any intention of releasing anytime soon.

"I'm not going to take the girls away from you." Ronnie suddenly informs the factory owner after nearly fifteen minutes of silence as each woman attempts to pull themselves and their respective emotions back together and under control.

Carla looks into the blue eyes of Ronnie and finds her mouth suddenly becoming dry again as something about this woman almost pulsates through the air and straight into the brunettes very heart.

"They both adore you, I can see why, you've been more of a mother to them in one day than their actually mum has in their entire lives." Ronnie continues to clarify her decision as something lifts between the pair and they each become aware of the fact they were still holding one another's hand and quickly become mutually nervous.

A beat passes between the life trodden, beautiful but apparently tragic women before they each allow their gut reaction to take place and theysnatch their hands back to their own laps before reaching for the wine that was apparently calling both of their names.

'What in the hell are you playing at Ronnie?! Holding her hand like you're a child trying to avoid getting lost in a crowd? Great, she probably already thinks you are mentally ill, this is really going to help her get you committed.' Ronnie's inner monologue rants in a mix of confusion and irritation at her actions.

'So apparently now you need to hold someone's hand to talk about something tough?! Pull it together Carla, like she is going to let you be responsible for her niece's when you're coming across as in need of some strong medication.' This time it's Carla's inner voice that is berating its owner for her actions, this day, night, entire experience just kept getting weirder.

"So now we have managed to both make this awkward, how did that happen?" Carla asks jokingly in a weak attempt to somehow bring this conversation back on track.

Ronnie smirks slightly at the brunette's comment and pretends as though she's thinking it over.

"Hm I don't know, must have been the wine I mean why would us talking be awkward? You just happen to have been looking after my two runaway nieces and I turn up having not seen them for a ear and possibly accusing you of hurting them in someway when we first met." Ronnie playfully summarises the day's events.

Carla nods with a chuckle as she pushes the hair back from her face and leans back into the sofa a little as the day's events were easily starting to take their toll on the factory owner.

"For what it's worth after seeing you with the girls tonight I think you would have made an amazing mother." Ronnie tells Carla sincerely as the two women end up starting into each other's eyes again.

The atmosphere around the two women again seems to shift as each woman's heartbeat increases and breathing suddenly seems to become much more of an effort.

Carla's eyes for a flash strip away all of their guards and pretence and show the true, partly scared and vulnerable yet resourceful and strong woman who was too used to putting up a front just to get by the day to make it to the night where she could hide in the darkness and cry into the bottom of numerous wine bottles.

Carla didn't have to say a word for Ronnie to be able to recognise what the brunette was saying, her eyes were saying everything and so much more.

The comment meant more to Carla than she'd ever even truly admit to herself, it gave the factory owner a sense of confidence knowing that this woman, of all people, truly and sincerely believed she could be a good mother.

'Thank you.' Carla's inner voice whispers in the brunette's mind almost knowing the communication was somehow getting through to the blonde in front of her.

Almost as if awakening from a trance Ronnie shakes her head to regain focus once more and flashes a smile at Carla as she stands up from the sofa in a rather knee jerk reaction as this whole interaction was catching both women off guard.

'How much have you drank Ronnie? Seriously, get it together for god sakes.' Ronnie berates herself once again as the blonde's temperature suddenly spikes and just makes her even more flustered than she already was.

"I um should get out of your hair, it's late and apparently you've had a hell of a day." Ronnie chuckles out as she nervously searches around for her handbag and car keys the thudding in her chest making her wonder if perhaps a heart attack was something she should be worried about.

"Wait no!" Carla calls out far too fast and quickly the brunette attempts to backtrack slightly. "I mean uh, you've had a drink and like you said it's late. Why don't you just stay here?" She suggests, apparently the question turning Carla's stomach into a roller coaster.

'Oh yeah good call Carla, deafen and terrify the poor woman.' He factory owner sasses herself silently not truly sure where her outburst had come from or for what reason it had appeared.

Ronnie's taller and curvaceous body comes to a halt as apparently now her heels become a problem and she has to use all of her core strength to keep fromwobbling like a wino at a wedding.

"I…I" Ronnie stutters, something that never happened, ever not to her and makes the blonde momentarily panic, worrying that aforementioned heart attack may be coming a reality.

"My wine glasses are deceptive, they hold much more than just a regular large." Carla quips as apparently the thought of this woman leaving so soon makes the brunette's heart twitch. What in the hell was happening to her?!

Ronnie's perfect smile returns to her features as the blonde ponders her next move carefully, of course taking into consideration what Carla had pointed out.

"Are you sure you have the room, I don't want to intrude, you're already putting up my nieces. I wouldn't want to take the piss." Ronnie retorts with a smirk her handbag slipping down for her shoulder back down to the woman's feet.

Carla returns the warm smile and takes a step up from the sofa herself, finding herself now inches from the blonde's face and not for the first time that even becomes lost within the blue eyes now locked right on her.

"I'm sure we can sort some position out." Carla answers off handed let. "I mean positioning out, I mean we could move some stuff around." She nervously attempts to correct realising what her choice words likely sounded like.

'When did you turn into a nervous teenage boy Carla?! Jeez, maybe this is the sign you need to get normal sized wine glasses.' The factory owners mind rattles out silently as a blush attempts to creep up upon her perfect cheeks.

Ronnie bites back her own laugh and nods in agreement an ease around Carla was evident but apparently it was something that both women were almost fighting and resisting.

"As long as you're sure, we still have a lot to talk about and I'd love to spend more time with the girls." Ronnie replies as she can all but feel the touch of Carla's skin against her own as they stand so close and yet so far away at the same time.

"Exactly, I'll uh go and grab some bits." Carla explains forcing her eyes away from Ronnie's and turning around to go and grabs some blankets and pillows so the two women could somehow figure out some sleeping arrangements.

Apparently both of their lives weren't about to get any less weird any time soon.

* * *

 _ **Once again here we are at the end of another chapter, as always I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you all for taking the time to read it. I know it was a little different as it was just Carla and Ronnie but I thought it would be interesting to do and a way of explaining some of Ronnie's back story.**_

 _ **Just a side note I want to explain something about Ronnie's back story, although for the most part it's the same as in EastEnders, there are some differences. For example, the reason I didn't mention Ronnie taking Alfie and Kat's son Tommy like in the show is because in this that didn't happen. (Seriously, it beyond pissed me off in real life, there was no way I was adding that to this, I hope you understand.)**_

 _ **Also I assure you thank you DON'T have to watch EastEnders or even be familiar with it to read this as any back story or information that you need to know I will make sure to explain fully, like I hopefully have in this chapter, also it's AU so some things will be different so it may even be easier if you have no idea about how things are in the show.**_

 _ **As always I want to add another thank you to those of you who (If you do) review this chapter, I read every one and take everything you say on board and into consideration when figuring out where to go and what to do in each chapter.**_

 ** _Also I assure you all that I am doing everything I can to keep this pace of updating going for you all._**

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	10. What Could Be (It really is a chapter x)

_**Okay, so yes I am back (With an actual NEW CHAPTER this time!)**_

 _ **Now I want to address what happened and what not, so as you know I did basically end ti story after a LOT o you seemed to be dead again, even hate the idea of Carla and Ronnie getting together, I'm still entirely sure as to why but that is totally your prerogative and I respect the hell out of that.**_

 _ **That being said, I also got messages, reviews and what not from a LOT of people (Lovely people) who urged, pleaded, begged, asked however you want to put it, me to continue even if I made Ronnie and Carla get together. Some of you even seemed to really like the idea.**_

 _ **I understand that you can't please everybody and I was going to continue no matter what but when I saw the majority of people against it I guess I didn't really see the point if it wasn't going to be what you wanted and you'd end up not reading or really resenting or disliking this story for it.**_

 _ **You amazing guys and girls though convinced me that a lot of people do want to see it happen or even if you're not too keen you still really want me to continue despite that being a part of it.**_

 _ **I also did some thinking and decided that this has been my idea for this story since the start and I owe it to myself as well as all of you reading to see it through and at least bring it to a proper conclusion.**_

 _ **Now I am going to continue this fic and I truly do hope that you all stick with me even if you aren't keen on the Carla and Ronnie pairing, who knows maybe you will grow to like it, maybe you won't but let's at least give it a go shall we? As someone said weirder things have happened in fan fiction.**_

 _ **I do want to clear a few things up about it though, first of all although Carla and Ronnie will end up together that is not going to become the focus point of the fic just a storyline that runs alongside it, the main storyline and focus is and will always be the girls and of course Carla.**_

 _ **Secondly Ronnie and Carla won't just happen overnight and out of nowhere, it will be a slow burner and I hope by the time it does happen all, if not at least most of you will be willing them together.**_

 _ **Thirdly, I have written mature content chapters before but I promise you that won't be happening in this fic unless it's something the majority want to see and even then there will be a lot of warnings before the chapter so just encase that isn't your thing and you'd rather not read it you will have more than a fair warning and heads up. That's not to say it will happen I'm just letting it be known if it does you will have warning and not reading it won't affect you reading the rest of the story cause I'll make sure not to have anything plot furthering or the like in it and if for some reason i do I will make sure that it is stuff that I will bring to your attention if you didn't read in the next chapter and so on.**_

 _ **I think, hope, that covers everything to do with that up but if you do have any concerns or questions please just let me know and I will be happy to answer them.**_

 _ **I also would like to say thank you to all of you who read this fic and have been, I appreciate you all and it means the world to me that you enjoy my stuff enough to keep coming back and taking this ride with me.**_

 _ **Also as always a HUGE thank you to those of you who also take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think, feel, want, suspect, predict and so on. They are so helpful to me and I read everyone and as we can tell I take them on board hugely, so thank you.**_

 _ **I also owe an even bigger thank you to those of you who encouraged me to stick at this and keep going, I cannot thank you people enough so THANK YOU. Knowing that you like my writing enough that you want me to continue is the biggest compliment imaginable to me and I truly hope I don't let you down and you ALL continue to enjoy this fic as we go forward.**_

 _ **That's enough of me, let's get this chapter started shall we?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

" **What Could Be"**

By the time the next morning arrives Maisie happens to be the first person in the flat to wake up.

The little three year olds eyes open up slowly as she becomes adjusted to the light that is sneaking in through the blinds of the bedroom.

Rolling over onto her little stomach Maisie watches her sleeping sister for a moment deciding against waking her up, she looked far too tired and Maisie knew what happened from past experience when she woke a sleeping Savannah up.

The little one's tummy rumbles a little so she decides it's time to get up and see just what the grown ups are up to.

With a slight huff the little brunette wiggles her way down from the bed and lands with a bit of a thud on her feet.

Maisie's slightly clammy little hand pushes up into the little girl's face to remove some of the pesky locks that were blurring her vision as she trudges through to the living room area with a yawn.

To her amazement Maisie's big brown eyes find Carla and her Auntie Ronnie both asleep, top and tail on the sofa.

Of course this view is something that intrigues the three year old and makes her cheeks upturn into a mischievous smirk as an idea clearly comes into her little mind.

Maisie slowly and apprehensively edges herself, on her tip toes, closer to the sofa as she tries to peek over and see if both Carla and Ronnie are actually asleep.

Satisfied that both women are actually in the land of dreams the little girl places both her hands up onto Carla's stomach and pulls herself up so she is face down on the factory owners body and pushes herself up a little so her face is directly above Carla's.

Of course the extra weight suddenly clambering on top of her is something wakes Carla from her sleep and causes the woman's eyes to open up in shock to find Maisie's cute little face looking down at her.

"Morning Maisie." Carla says in a hushed voice aware that Ronnie was trying to sleep on the very same sofa, just at the other end.

Maisie's cheeks spread into a smile as she leans down and places a kiss to Carla's nose.

"Hi." She giggles out sweetly her bed hair making it hard for Carla not to smirk, this kid was just too adorable.

"Did you have nice dreams?" The factory owner asks the bundle of energy who was laid across her body as if it was Carla's purpose in life.

Maisie nods in response as Carla places once hand to the girls back so she doesn't fall and the other she brings up to brush down the little ones rather wild hair.

"My tummy is all hungry though, it's making noises." Maisie explains with serious eyes like this was urgent news that needed to be attended to right away.

'Well it looks like another trip to Roy's because me and cooking don't mix.' Carla's inner voice reminds its owner as she finds herself being lured into looking at Maisie's perfect puppy dog eyes that could melt anyone's heart.

Before Carla can respond though Ronnie shifts from the other end of the sofa, her hand reaching up and pulling some random locks of blonde hair from her face as she adjusts to being awake all of a sudden.

"Hmm, munchkin here is hungry huh?" Ronnie asks knowingly as she stretches slightly and sits up properly on the sofa being careful not to hit anyone in the process.

Maisie's little head spins around at the new voice and nods quickly in agreement.

"Uh huh, so hungry auntie Ronnie." Maisie replies her face expertly knowing how to pull at the blondes heart strings without even really trying to.

'I am so being manipulated by a three year old and don't even care.' Ronnie's inner monologue realises the obvious as she stands up and reaches for Maisie picking her up so Carla can sit up properly herself.

"I see, well we are going to have to do something about that now aren't we?" Ronnie ask knowingly as she perches Maisie on her hip, the little girl's hand reaching for Ronnie's locket to fiddle with inquisitively.

Carla looks up from her place on the sofa still and admires the image of this tall blonde cradling Maisie so naturally in her arms.

'How life has been so cruel to her and robbed every chance of being a mother is beyond me. Not allowing me to be a mum, I get it but Ronnie?' Carla mentally questions whoever makes these decisions'actions.

"Oh, Ronnie I uh, I can't cook without needing the fire brigade on red alert." Carla interrupts in a joking manner to sugar coat her lack of cooking skills somewhat.

Ronnie's face flashes in to a smile as Carla's remark, their eyes for a split second meeting and stealing a moment before the blonde lets out a chuckle and bounces Maisie in her arms.

"Well it's a good job I'm here then, I make a mean breakfast." The blonde explains as Maisie's wide eyes look up at the woman in wonder.

Carla stands up herself and nods in agreement with that statement her admiration for this woman growing by the second.

"Well then how about I take ladybug here to get washed and dressed for the day so we can go shopping for some clothes and things for herself and her sleeping sister while you get started on that breakfast?" The brunette suggests reaching across and tickling Maisie's little cheek making the three year old clap with excitement.

"Oh please!" The little girl instantly replies as she takes her cue to lean from Ronnie to Carla so they could get the day started.

Ronnie shakes her head with a giggle as she hands Maisie over to Carla who had seemingly earned this little ones trust in such a small space of time it was heartwarming to see.

"I think that's you're answer." Ronnie quips before turning around to the kitchen. "I best get started then, coffee Carla?" The blonde asks before the factory owner can disappear into the bathroom with the little one.

"Please and thank you." Carla replies as she bounces Maisie in her arms and leans their foreheads together. "Right ladybug, let's get you all sparkling clean." She declares earning a giggle from the three and a half year old.

"With bubbles!" Maisie yells out enthusiastically with a fist pump as Carla takes her through to the bathroom.

Ronnie watches the two brunette's disappear into the bathroom and just chuckles at how cute they were together before looking over at the bedroom door.

'I should talk with Savannah.' The blonde realises, the guilt of what the teen had told her the night before about Roxy and what she had put the girl through still weighing heavily on her heart.

The blonde woman quietly enters the bedroom and sits down cautiously on the side of the bed unable to help but admire how peaceful and young Savannah now looked as she slept.

'My sister wants stringing up for not treasuring these two girls. What I wouldn't give…' Ronnie's mind ponders silently for a moment before she forces herself to focus and gently reaches out and rubs a gentle hand down Savannah's shoulder as she was laid in her side facing the blonde.

"Savannah, babe it's Auntie Ronnie." Ronnie says softly not wanting to startle the teen, especially when she looked so relaxed in her sleep.

Savannah's chest rises as falls delicately as slowly her brown eyes flutter open and she wakes up, her first reaction at seeing Ronnie is to smile tiredly as she wasn't fully awake just yet.

"Morning beautiful, sorry to wake you but I'm about to make some breakfast and I think Carla wants to go shopping today too." Ronnie explains, absentmindedly reaching up and stroking back some misplaced strands of hair from the thirteen year olds face.

"I also wanted to talk to you." The blonde adds on before she loses her nerve but her heart instantly wrenches as she spots the fear almost simultaneously manifest on her niece's face.

'Well done Ronnie, put the fear of god in the poor girl before she's even woke up.' The blonde chastises herself within her own mind at her stupidity.

"No, no Savannah you're not in trouble or anything." Ronnie quickly attempts to reassure the teenager whose broken eyes are almost too much for the blonde to handle.

Thankfully this seems to calm Savannah down, the teens eyes becoming less glazed over with terror.

"What I wanted to talk to you about, well really I just wanted to tell you something." Ronnie explains as she continues to absentmindedly brush loose hairs across Savannah's forehead.

Savannah sinks back into the bed a little more comfortably as this news, Ronnie's movements very calming for the thirteen year old who was still fighting through her sleepy haze.

"I just wanted to say to you that well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't know what was going on and that I didn't protect you and Maisie from it." Ronnie starts to explain, the emotion in her voice becoming more prominent with each word.

Savannah's eyes narrow in confusion as her eyebrows furrow slightly in reaction to her aunt's statement.

'Why in the world is she sorry? She hasn't done anything wrong.' Savannah's mind ponders silently as she attempts to voice her objections but Ronnie apparently wasn't going to allow that.

"You need to know that whatever your mum or dad told you or did to you, you never did anything to deserve it and it is not okay, not ever." Ronnie continues wanting to get that point over as clearly as she can because no child should think that type of behaviour is normal or that they in some way caused it.

"I know that Auntie Ronnie and you should know I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you. Mum kept us away from you for a reason, obviously. You had no way of knowing or stopping anything, please don't feel guilty, you have no reason to." Savannah declares whole heartedly as she pulls herself up to sitting position in the bed and looks directly into Ronnie's blue eyes.

Savannah's statement and beyond her years way of looking at things makes Ronnie so proud of her niece she can't help but smile at the thirteen year old.

"You Savannah Mitchell are a diamond." Ronnie declares her hand resting against the girl's cheek before she gently pulls her closer and lays a kiss to the girls forehead.

Something in Savannah sinks into the gesture and without even really thinking the brunette wraps both of her arms around her aunts shoulders and holds her tightly.

"I get it from you." The teen whispers out with a small chuckle as she closes her brown eyes and soaks in the moment.

Ronnie finds herself taken back by Savannah's movements but instinctively returns the hug and holds the teenager close with a heartwarming smile across her face.

"I love you kiddo." Ronnie informs the brunette whose heart flutters at the words.

'She loves me, something my own mum has never said to me. I got the wrong sister as my mum.' The teenager informs herself silently as she fights to keep the tears at bay and just nods in response.

"I love you too." She somehow manages to croak out before Ronnie pulls back slightly and cups her cheek again.

"I better go and get this breakfast ready, I'll let you wake up and get yourself sorted." Ronnie explains with her own testy smile as she gazes into her niece's big brown eyes that just like Maisie's stole her heart.

Just as Ronnie is starting the batter for the pancakes a small bundle of energy dashes out of the bathroom and across the flat to the kitchen with a huge grin planted across their face.

"Can I help auntie Ronnie?" Maisie asks, both hands behind her back as she tips back and forth on her feet now dressed, again in some of Carla's clothes which just about worked.

The blonde looks down at the little girl and smirks with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh she is far too good at this for a three and a half year old.' Ronnie worriedly points out before pretending to think about the proposed suggestion.

"Oh go on then." Ronnie chuckles as she pretends to give in and picks Maisie up and places her on the counter top, much to the little ones relief and joy. For a second there she thought Ronnie may say no.

"Okay little munchkin, do you think you can help me stir the pancake batter?" Ronnie asks, one hand either side of Maisie's hips as she leans forward and playfully pouts as she awaits the little girl's answer.

Maisie's little nose scrunches up playfully as both her little hands move to her hips and she leans in close to Ronnie and she nods confidently.

"Yep, I sure can auntie Ronnie." Maisie declares with confidence before she kisses Ronnie's nose and giggles pulling back so she can start to help stir, with Ronnie's aid of course.

Carla, who had been mopping up the bathroom from getting Maisie ready, walks out with a smile watching the two in the kitchen as she passed and heads into her bedroom where Savannah was brushing out her hair.

"Morning bumblebee, did you sleep okay?" Carla asks as she throws the damp towel into her washing basket.

Savannah turns slightly and smiles at Carla as the woman greets her. 'Wait did she just call me bumblebee?' The teen wonders silently not sure what to make of that. 'Is that my nickname like ladybug is Maisie's?' She concludes with a bright smile crossing her face at the realisation.

"Morning Carla, yes I did thank you. How about you?" The brunette thirteen year old asks as she catches a snag in her hair and groans, with such long hair brushing it could be a pain.

Carla cringes at the girls struggle, she had been there before and boy did it hurt.

"Here, let me." Carla suggests as she holds her had out for the hairbrush and perches down on the bed and spreads her legs wide so Savannah can sit in-between them and then pats the space to encourage the teenager to sit down.

Savannah hesitates for a second not sure what was about to happen, her eyes grow wide as she passes Carla the brush and then gulps nervously.

"Don't I have to lay over your lap?" Savannah questions nervously, her eyes looking down at the floor knowing that she's done something wrong, clearly and was about to be punished.

Carla's face washes over in a mix of worry in confusion at the thirteen year olds question and has to seriously think for a moment to figure out just what Savannah was talking about.

'Oh god, she thinks I'm going to hit her with the brush.' Carla realises to herself, the very fact Savannah would even think that was possible breaking the factory owners heart in two.

Carla shakes her head kindly and cautiously reaches out and guides Savannah around and sits her down on the bed in front of her.

"No babe because you're not in trouble, I'm just going to brush your hair for you." Carla reveals, the fact she was even having to say this out loud was enough to make her want to cry. If she ever got her hands on these girls mother, it doesn't bare thinking about what she'd do to her.

"And even if you were in trouble, which you're not, I would never ever hit you, especially not with a brush." Carla clarifies gently stroking the teen's arms up and down as she can physically feel and see the tension in Savannah's body slowly sink away.

"Sorry." Savannah whispers out with embarrassment, her head bowing down in shame for being so stupid.

"No, no don't be sorry okay? You didn't know, I'm not mad or anything I just want you to know with me, that and nothing like it will ever happen to you or Maisie, I promise." Carla assures the thirteen year old who looks over her shoulder at the factory owner with tears eyes and nods in acknowledgement and thankfulness before turning back around and letting Carla brush her hair for her.

"Look at that munchkin, they are some awesome pancakes you just helped me make." Ronnie declares as she points at the four plates of pancakes to Maisie who instantly grins in pride at the outcome of her hard work.

"They look yummy." Maisie replies with a lick of her lips, her forehead somehow covered with flour that Ronnie had stopped using by the time Maisie started to help but well she was three, they of course defy the laws of logic.

'Even covered in flour she's too cute.' Ronnie tells herself as she grabs a cloth and much to Maisie's annoyance wipes the girl's face clean.

"They sure do, right lets get you sat at the table." Ronnie says softly, picking the three year old and sitting at her at the table, her seat boosted up by some pillows and bits.

Savannah and Carla come out of the bedroom with a smile as they can smell the breakfast that has been made for them.

"Well someone has done an amazing job." Carla points out as she grabs her coffee and Ronnie's that were waiting on the side and brings them to the table as Ronnie sets down the plates.

Ronnie chuckles at the compliment as she sits herself down and nods her thanks for Carla handing her the coffee, instantly taking a needed sip.

"I helped!" Maisie declares eagerly not wanting her efforts to be forgotten about.

Ronnie nods in agreement to the little ones statement, trying not to laugh as she hides somewhat behind her coffee mug.

"Wow you did? That must be why they are extra yummy then ladybug." Carla replies with enthusiasm as she takes a bite of her pancakes for added effect which of course makes Maisie beam with pride from her own seat.

'Whoever would have thought I would be sat at a breakfast table eating homemade pancakes with two children?' Carla ponders to herself silently, for something so against her normality it felt so natural and right.

Ronnie and Carla find themselves gazing at one another across the table for a second as they both just enjoy this, slightly bizarre and surreal but wonderful slice of some kind of form of normality.

It's not long after the pancakes are all eaten and the four women find themselves out shopping for things that the girls were in desperate need of like clothes and a booster seat for Maisie, then there was stuff like beds, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, furniture and so much more.

Most of the stuff Carla has to be delivered because it wouldn't all fit in her one bedroom apartment, luckily she'd managed to inquire about getting one of the three bedroom flats before they left and she had her personal solicitor sorting it all out for her like the legal side of getting the girls full time.

Carla wanted to give he girls everything that they both needed and deserved as well as spoil them for what they had been through so although the clothes shopping and the like was necessary was one certain shop that was a must for a whole different reason.

Both Savannah and Maisie's jaws drop as they walk into the massive toy shop, which was any child's an some adults dream land come true.

"Go on, go and have a look and see what you like." Carla instructs with a chuckle, that look on these girls faces something she was sure could never be beaten and she never wanted to stop seeing or being the cause of.

Neither Savannah or Maisie needed to be told twice before they run off hand in hand down one of the aisles of the store.

"Don't go too far though!" Carla shouts out realising letting children loose in a toy store may not be her smartest move of all time but it was worth it for the looks on their little faces.

Ronnie stands beside Carla, each of them holding a few bags full of clothes for the girls, just enough to get by until the rest got delivered.

"You realise we may never get them back out of here right?" The blonde asks sarcastically as she finds herself taking in Carla's features.

'She clearly has a heart just as stunning as she looks.' Ronnie's mind informs her, the remark somewhat catching the blonde off guard and making her stomach flip.

"I'd buy the store if it was what they wanted." Carla reveals meaning it, it was insane how these girls had stolen her heart and completely changed how the factory owner looked at everything.

"I know you would but be careful, you don't want to spoil them too much." Ronnie warns, she's always been level headed and responsible and it was showing rather clearly right now.

"So you'd be the sensible parent." Carla remarks without thinking before her words sink in and make her heart stop for a moment.

"What I mean is.." The factory owner attempts to back peddle but Ronnie just shakes her head with a smirk.

"It's fine, I knew what you meant you're not wrong either." The blonde giggles out as all of a sudden her blue eyes notice a huge Olaf toy apparently walking towards them on its own.

Of course the Olaf toy was actually being carried by Maisie, who was lost behind it, the toy was as big, if not bigger than she was.

"Can I please get Olaf, please? I'll feed him and give me lots of cuddles and love him forever." Maisie pleads her case, her head finally appearing as she looks around the toys head and uses her best puppy dog look on both the women in front of her.

Ronnie giggles and takes the toy for the little girl who was struggling to keep a hold of it and stay upright at the same time.

"Olaf will be a present from auntie Ronnie to Maisie okay?" The blonde explains as Maisie crashes into the woman's legs with the tightest hug the three year old can manage the excitement evident in the way she jumps up and down at the same time.

"Thank you so much!" Maisie exclaims her face burying into Ronnie's legs as she gives her the tightest hug her little arms can manage.

Carla leans over slightly the blonde and smirks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you are just a whipped by these two as I am." The brunette points out with a laugh as Savannah appears with her own selected toy which Ronnie offers to buy for her.

After lunch the four women had decided to head back and due to the lack of booster seats they had gotten the bus into town and back so were now walking from the bus stop back towards the flat.

Maisie was starting to lag a little, her little feet scrapping across the ground with each step that she takes.

The three and a half year old stops in her tracks and turns around looking up at Carla with a pitiful look on her face and arms outstretched apparently having had enough of walking full stop.

Carla's face contorts into a smile at the little girls antics and scoops her up into her arms, Maisie's little head finding its place on the woman's shoulder, not taking a full minute before we body goes limp and she is fast asleep in the brunette's arms.

Savannah was with Ronnie, their arms interlocked as they follow Carla, the smile on the thirteen year olds face tired but genuine and unloveable.

'Today just might have been the greatest day of my life.' Savannah declares within the confines of her mind as they make it to Carla's flat and head inside.

Carla takes a sleeping Maisie straight to the bedroom before laying her down and removing the little ones new shoes and coat and placing a blanket over her while she napped.

"Sweet dreams ladybug." Carla whispers as she places a kiss to the three year old's forehead and carefully places the Olaf toy under her arm before heading back out to the living room area.

"She is out for the count." The brunette giggles as Ronnie and Savannah place the rest of the bags to one side.

Ronnie's face falls slightly as she realises she has to say this now before she loses her nerve.

"I wish I could have said goodbye to her but best let her rest." The blonde reveals causing both Savannah and Carla to stop in their tracks and frown.

"I know, I'm sorry but I really do have to go." Ronnie clarifies as she looks to the time and knows if she didn't leave soon traffic would be a nightmare.

"But… But…" Savannah stutters her chest tightening as tears fill her eyes, she really did t want Ronnie to leave and in a honesty hadn't even thought about it possibly happening as they'd been having such a good time.

'Great, she's going to go and never come back to.' Savannah surmises silently, the tears she was trying to fight apparently starting to get the better of her.

Ronnie quickly moves forward and takes her niece's face into her hands, delicately stroking at we cheeks and looks into the teens beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey, no tears okay? You have Carla and I know you are in great ad safe hands with her, besides this isn't forever, there is just some things I need to sort out:" Ronnie attempts to explain the last thing she wanted was to upset Savannah after probably the firs day in the girl's life where she'd been allowed to act her age and have fun.

'Oh jeez, I really don't think I can take it if she cries.' Ronnie's inner voice realises as the blonde bites the inside of her mouth to stop from becoming emotional herself.

"You… You promise you'll be coming back?" Savannah asks, she knew she sounded pathetic but the teen couldn't help it.

'Oh god, go for the heart.' Carla quips to herself knowing that has to hit Ronnie's heart deep as it had cut her own enough.

"Of course I promise, you won't be erring rid of me for good that easy sleeping beauty." Ronnie chuckles kissing Savannah's cheeks before the thirteen year old crashes into her for a hug, which admittedly Ronnie probably needed just as much if not more than Savannah did.

"I love you Auntie Ronnie, thank you for finding us and thank you for letting us stay with Carla." Savannah says sincerely looking up at the blonde as she keeps her arms locked around her waist tightly.

"And I love you too, I'll see you real soon I promise and I'll give Carla my number so if you need anything or just want to talk all you have to do is call okay?" Ronnie assures her niece as she strokes back the girl's hair and earns a smile and nod in response.

Fifteen minutes later Ronnie is out by her car ready to leave, Savannah was too upset to come out and say goodbye again so she stays in the flat with a still napping Maisie while Carla sees Ronnie off.

"I'm going to find Roxy and get her to sign custody over to you or whatever has to be done so you can have those girls permanently, you, all three of you need each other." Ronnie explains, her blue eyes locked in on Carla's as they stand in front of the blonde's car.

"Thank you, thank you for trusting me and thank you for not taking them away." Carla replies as her heartbeat increases in her chest the longer she looks into Ronnie's eyes.

"Anyone can see this is where they belong, with you." Ronnie declares her own heart ready to make an escape through her chest.

A silence overcomes the two women as they each just look at one another for a second before realising what they were doing and snapping out of it.

"I'll be in touch and I'll be back soon." Ronnie reveals as she opens her car door to get in.

"You make sure you do." Carla replies sweetly the two women's eyes again locking in on each other. "On both counts." She adds causing Ronnie's heart to flutter and her head to nod in agreement as she gets in her car and heads off.

'Looks like it's just me and the girls then, do not fuck this up Carla!' The brunette instructs herself silently as a strong sigh leaves her lungs and she prepares to take on what she knew was about to be her toughest and most important challenge of her life.

* * *

 _ **Okay so here we are the end of chapter 10, bet some of you thought it would never happen lol (Again really sorry about all that drama, I don't know maybe I need to up my medication or something)**_

 _ **Anyway as always thank you for reading and if you do (I hope you do) thank you so much for also taking the time to leave me a review, I look forward to reading them each time, hopefully as much if not more than you enjoying reading each next chapter.**_

 _ **I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter up to you all as fast as I can and like I said before I truly hope you all stick with me and this fic and if you do it means the world to me and I can't thank you enough from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	11. Start As We Mean To Go On

_**Just encase anyone didn't know I have updated Chapter 10, with an actual chapter, just encase you haven't read it I thought I would give a heads up before starting this one.**_

 _ **Okay, so FINALLY here I am with the next chapter, I know this one took a little longer to get up but unfortunately I had some things creep up on a personal and health side which delayed me a little. I have tried to make this chapter a little longer as a way to try and make up for the said delay though.**_

 _ **I'm not sure how many of you are still reading but I want to thank you all for taking the time to do so and as always an even bigger thank you to those of you who have also left me a review. They mean so much to me and keep me going more than I can explain (Especially with this chapter)**_

 _ **As always I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

" **Start As We Mean To Go On"**

Perhaps the one thing that Carla hadn't taken into account when agreeing to take the girl's in was her need to actually possess some kind of time management skills, it was proving much more challenging than the factory owner would have imagined.

It was easy looking after herself, making sure she rolled out of bed, stuffed some toast in her mouth, guzzled down a strong coffee and stumbled into work, somewhat on time but trying to do that while also making sure a hyper three year old and typical teenager wasn't exactly easy.

It was Monday morning, the first day that Savannah would be attending Weatherfield high something that the thirteen year old was apprehensive about, it had been a while since she'd attended school.

With her habit of running behind something Carla couldn't afford to happen today the brunette makes sure she is up at six, something her body doesn't take too kindly to but needed to be done.

In the two months since Ronnie had left, Carla and the girl's had moved into one of the three bedroom flats in the building, thankfully Michelle and Steve had offered their assistance in getting everything set up and in place.

Both Maisie and Savannah were blown away to have their own rooms, each furnished and filled to the brim with toys and gadgets that Carla and even Michelle, truth be known, couldn't resist getting for them. There was still the odd morning however when Carla would find Maisie's bed empty and Savannah's occupied with an extra small person.

Although legally things weren't completely wrapped up Carla was now the girl's legal guardian, it would still be a while without the girl's mothers compliance before the brunette would actually be able to fully adopt them but for now knowing they were safe and in her care was enough.

As promised Ronnie had kept in regular contact with the girl's, calling and face timing whenever they wanted or she wanted in most cases. Knowing that they were safe and most importantly happy with Carla put the blonde's worries at ease so she could try and help the factory owner in her quest to officially adopt the girls, by finding her sister Roxy and getting her to sign the needed paper work.

After a brisk shower the factory owner stumbles into the living room, her eyes still not fully adjusted to being awake at this time.

'I remember when I used t be stumbling home at this time, not getting up for the day.' Carla's inner voice sasses as the brunette walks towards the kitchen, her need for coffee calling out beyond anything else.

"Okay, so coffee, then I need to get Savannah stirring and in the direction of the bathroom before waking Maisie up and then I need to try and make a well balanced breakfast for the girls before we leave." The nervous brunette lists out loud to herself, afraid otherwise something would slip her mind and this day would fall apart.

A laugh from behind Carla's back nearly causes her to have a heart attack while simultaneously almost scolding herself with the coffee that was supposed to be waking her up, just not by giving her three degree burns.

"You are going to make us a balanced breakfast?" Savannah asks with a strong smirk before Carla's jump even registers in the thirteen year olds mind.

Spinning around on her heels Carla looks to the brunette teenager with a not exactly amused look etched across her face. 'These girls will be the death of me' Carla's inner voice mutters silently as she lets her eyes look directly into Savannah's brown ones.

Savannah realises she may have just caused the factory owner to jump out of her skin and instantly gulps nervously, getting on Carla's bad side was not high on the teen's to do list.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." The teenager quickly apologises, although Carla has been nothing but amazing with both Maisie and Savannah it was hard for the brunette not to be worried that this woman, one day may just react in the ways she was used to the adults reacting in.

Carla's face instantly levels out as she sees that spark of concern flash within Savannah's beautiful eyes, that very look makes the factory owner's chest hurt.

"Hey, don't be silly it's fine, just me being on edge knowing I have to cook." Carla assures Savannah with a smirk, wanting desperately to put the teenager at ease, the last thing she wanted to do was work Savannah up before her first day at school.

Savannah slowly and discreetly lets out a breath that she wasn't aware she'd been holding and lets herself smile at Carla.

"Now, what was you saying about my cooking?" Carla jokes with a wink so the girl knew she was only pulling her leg.

Savannah laughs and sits herself up on the stool at the breakfast bar and shrugs her shoulders with a giggle.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I think you're an amazing cook." Savannah quips back with a smirk that instantly melts Carla's heart as she puts down her nearly spilt coffee and leans against the counter top on the opposite side.

"Uh huh, likely story." Carla playfully jokes back before turning slight more serious with the teen. "So, you feeling okay about today?" She asks, realising she was probably more nervous about this than Savannah was or was at least coming across.

Savannah feels her stomach knot slightly at the question but does a good job of acting unaffected outwardly and once again shrugs her shoulders in a brush off manner.

"Okay, it's just school right?" The teenager surmises not sure if she's trying to convince herself or Carla that she was not phased about today.

Carla takes in a big breath, she knew when someone was trying to fob her off like she knew how to drain a bottle of wine, something she hadn't done since Maisie and Savannah have come into her life, just another perk of these three brunette's finding one another.

Instead of saying anything though the older brunette just raises one of her eyebrows in a questioning manner as Savannah obviously tries to avoid her gaze, something that just confirms her suspicions even more.

'Damn it, what is she a mind reader?' Savannah mentally groans knowing the last person she was fooling right now was Carla.

"Okay fine, I guess I'm a little..." Savannah trails off mid sentence not really sure exactly what she was right now.

"Nervous? Scared?" Carla attempts to finish off the teens sentence, remembering back to when she had been in high school and mentally attempts to put herself in Savannah's shoes of being thirteen, having gone through what she has and starting a new school.

Savannah lifts her gaze so she's looking at Carla properly, her lip trapped between her teeth, a nervous habit of hers and sighs defeated knowing Carla had just summed it up perfectly.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with that Bumblebee, in fact it's normal." Carla assures the worried teen as she reaches forward and takes Savannah's hand in hers giving it a gently and hopefully encouraging squeeze.

"But I just feel, I don't know." Savannah huffs as her brown eyes look down to Carla's hands and smiles warmly at the gesture which in an odd way actually did help make her feel somewhat more relaxed about this situation.

"I know babe, school sucks and I would say don't worry about getting an education but, well I don't think they'd exactly say that's god parenting would they?" The factory owner quips with a smirk which of course makes the teenager have the same reaction.

"You'll be fine, you're smart and funny, the worst part is the not knowing, once today is over you'll know what to expect, you'll have met people, made friends and by the end of the week you'll be running the place." Carla adds as she looks into Savannah's still doubting eyes and rubs the girl's smaller hand softly.

Savannah laughs slightly at the notion but nods in agreement before giving Carla a smile that melts the older woman's heart again.

"That's my girl." Carla adds with a wink before patting Savannah's hand gently as she stands up straight again and turns towards the fridge. "So this breakfast situation, what do you fancy?" The factory owner asks, in two months she'd come on a fair amount with cooking and meal preparation but with breakfast it was always so easy to just pop over to Roy's.

"Oh, you were serious about actually making it... yourself?" The thirteen year old questions, the shock and amusement obvious in her voice.

"It's breakfast, can't be that difficult." Carla retorts with a smirk as she leans one hand on her hip and the other on the counter top.

"I'll just go with something safe, cornflakes thanks." Savannah replies as she goes to stand up but Carla instantly reaches out to stop her.

"No, no I can do it, it sounds stupid but I really want to do this for you, you know like a real..." Carla trails off at the end of her sentence as she realises what she was about to say and instantly rethinks it not sure where Savannah stood on that situation, they hadn't really discussed it.

"Like a real mum?" Savannah finishes off the older woman's sentence with a warm smile which pleasantly surprises the factory owner but steals her voice again so she just nods in response to the teens question.

The teen's mouth, like Carla's, also becomes dry as in all honesty she isn't sure how to respond but decides to just go with her gut and how she felt about this woman who had taken her and her younger sister in and without a doubt ended up saving their lives.

"I uh, I think you already are a real mum to me, to us, you don't need to pour my cereal to prove it, at least not to me." Savannah admits the truth behind her words clear but the way Carla knows she means every single thing she's saying is the look in those brown eyes.

'Oh god, I wasn't ready for that.' Carla admits silently as she is completely blindsided by Savannah's sweet words and has to choke back her overwhelmed tears.

"Thank you." The factory owner struggles out, the emotion in her voice as clear as the unshed tears locked in her eyes, something that Savannah was now experiencing also.

"That means so much to me, I... I can't tell you." Carla adds as she desperately attempts to keep her emotions at bay but is shocked as Savannah rounds the breakfast bar and wraps her arms around a slightly stunned Carla's waist, hugging her securely.

"It means the world to me to know that me and Maisie finally have a mum, worth the name." Savannah whispers in reply as she closes her eyes for a moment sinking into the embrace which Carla returns by pulling the teen in closer and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you bumblebee." Carla whispers out, unable to help herself, both Savannah and Maisie had stolen the brunette's heart the second she'd met them and seemingly fell more and more in love with the sweet brunette's with each day that past.

'She loves me, I finally have a mum who loves and wants me.' Savannah realises in the confines of her mind as she pulls herself closer to the woman now holding onto her just as tightly. 'I have a mum, a real mum and I'm going to make her proud of me, if it's the last thing I do.' the teen silently promises never wanting to disappoint this woman and risk the factory owner not loving or wanting her anymore.

"I love you too mum, I mean is it okay that I call you that?" Savannah asks nervously, turning her head to gaze up at this beautiful woman who had changed the teens life in ways she never thought possible.

'Still not ready for this.' Carla's mind basically screams out in panic as she looks down at the teenager's beautiful brown eyes, the teens words filling Carla's heart with a feeling she wasn't sure she could ever explain or describe in any words that would make sense.

"If, if you'd really like to then uh, yeah knock yourself out kid." Carla quips playfully knowing if she got too serious right now she would end up blubbering and any hope of getting anything done that day would be dead in the water.

Savannah smiles up at Carla and nods in agreement before resting her head back down against Carla's chest enjoying the moment between them.

In that moment nothing else between the two needed to be said, they each knew how the other felt and were just enjoying knowing that they were wanted and loved by each other in ways both had been lacking their whole lives through.

Unfortunately for both brunettes their moment doesn't last overly long as Savannah makes her way to school and Carla to the factory for work.

With Maisie still being under the age for school and Carla not liking the idea of a nursery yet as Maisie was still getting adjusted to her let alone someone else, that and the factory owner just enjoyed having the mini tornado with her all day and so did the other girl's at the factory.

Maisie was like a mini superstar when it came to the workers of the factory, the three and a half year old completely relished in the attention, they all treated her like royalty, well all apart from one, Sally.

"Alright ladybug, what do you feel like doing today?" Carla asks the three and a half year old who was excited to spend another day in what was basically her playground.

Maisie's little face turns into a wide but mischievous smile as she sits perched against Carla's hip as they enter the factory after seeing Savannah off at school. It would be odd not having her older sibling to play with but the little brunette was sure she would find other ways to enjoy her day.

As the cogs in the little girl's head start to turn Carla walks them through to her office and sits down in her chair with Maisie placed on her lap as she turns on her computer for the day of work ahead she had to get done.

"Can I sit with pretty miss Eva please?" Maisie asks politely, hanging her head back so she is looking up at Carla with her big brown doe eyes and a wide smile.

Eva was one of Maisie's favourite people at the factory, she always let her have a bite of her cake and played with her during the breaks. The truth was Eva had just the same soft spot for the three year old, if not more.

"I'm sure that will be fine as long as you are a good ladybug and just watch, don't touch." Carla replies, overall the factory wasn't too dangerous but it could easily become dangerous, especially when a hype three year old was involved, so Carla made sure to make that point everyday with the little one.

Maisie's head nods in agreement as she keeps her wide smile across her face but makes sure to level Carla with her serious eyes so the grown up knew she was really listening to what she was being told.

"I 'emember the rules, I promise." The tiny brunette assures sweetly with a crossing motion over her chest and flutter of her eyelashes.

The cute way she pronounces 'remember' making Carla bite back a smirk, this kid really was too cute and without a doubt knew how to play her cuteness to her full advantage.

"That's my ladybug." Carla praises giving the little brunette a kiss to her forehead as Maisie's head was still hanging back and facing up towards the factory owner.

Apparently Maisie isn't satisfied with that gesture however and her brow knits into a frown before she spouts and points towards her lips to indicate nothing less than a proper kiss would be sufficient for the three year old.

'God help me when she reaches teenage years.' Carla mentally notes as she obliges to Maisie's demand and gives her a sweet kiss which makes the little girl giggle in response.

"Thank you." Maisie chirps out before sitting up straight again and letting Carla remove her coat before setting her down on her feet beside the desk before standing up herself and taking her little hand so she can escort her over to Eva.

For Savannah her first day at Weatherfield high starts off, thankfully, quiet but by the time lunch rolls around that changes when a group of the girls in the year above Savannah spot her sat alone on a wall trying to stay out of the way and eat the sandwiches which Carla had made for her.

"No way!" The blonde of the small group gasps as she narrows in on Savannah and a devilish smirk crosses her face. "Watch this." She instructs her friends before striding towards her new prey.

Savannah's eyes instantly notice the looming group and the brunette mentally sighs wondering just what she had done to deserve this to happen on her first day, apart from just being new?

"Can I help you with something?" Savannah inquires sarcastically as she gazes up to the pack of older girls all clearly wanting to have their fun with the thirteen year old.

"You can actually..." The blonde answers, her arms crossing her chest as she is fully confident when backed by her friends. "We'd like to know what it's like living with Carla? I mean from what I've heard she's a bit of a psycho." She snipes with a knowing smirk.

That of course is enough to spark Savannah's temper and bring the thirteen year old straight up to her feet and face to face with the blonde ring leader.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Carla is far from a psycho." Savannah retorts in defence of the woman who she now thought of as her mother.

'Breathe Savannah, breathe.' The brunette mentally instructs herself knowing when it came to people she loved it didn't take much for her to lose her temper.

"Wait, I know you Bethany right?" Savannah realises, she'd seen her around the street every now and then and both Carla and Michelle had done their best to fill Savannah and Maisie in on who everyone was.

Bethany shrugs her shoulders in an unfazed manner before nodding as if the question was redundant.

"What about it?" The blonde snipes her eyes narrowing slightly not liking the fact Savannah was standing her ground with her.

"Well, you're calling Carla a psycho but from what I've heard your family isn't exactly mentally stable, unless marrying a murderer is normal now-a-days." Savannah retorts, she had done her homework and right now that was something she was very thankful for.

This of course hits a nerve for the brash blonde who is further angered by the sniggering from her friends at Savannah's comment. A good swift nudge in their general reaction soon puts an abrupt end to that though but it doesn't stop Savannah smirking.

"Oh shut up, at least I have a real family, you are just some pathetic old hag's last ditch attempt, you're nothing but a street kid whose real parents couldn't stand her so got rid!" Bethany snarls out wanting to hurt the brunette as much as possible.

Savannah's fists both grip into a tight ball as her temper starts to boil but somehow she manages to restrain herself from punching Bethany in the jaw and not stopping until someone pulled her off.

"Then there's that little brat you call a sister, what did she do to be stuck with you and Carla as her 'family'?" The blonde teen maliciously jokes earning a laugh from her friends and also a strong punch to her jaw by Savannah who by now had truly had enough.

The blonde and her friends never saw the shot coming and Bethany falls back into them, the only reason she doesn't end up on her arse on the ground. Savannah lunges forward in an attempt to throttle the mouthy blonde but thankfully for Bethany her friends come to her rescue and pull the furious brunette back.

"Don't you EVER talk about my little sister again, do you hear me?!" Savannah screams at Bethany as she pushes and nudges the other girl's off of her, they gladly let go having already seen the girl's handy work.

Savannah is even shocked by her actions and gulps a slight lump down as her hands unclench from their fist positions as she stares daggers at Bethany and her friends as she attempts to regulate her breathing.

Bethany was stunned and instantly reaches up to hold her jaw which she was now convinced was broken thank t the brunette's sucker punch.

"You are dead, DEAD! You wait, you just wait I'm going to make your life hell." The angered blonde threatens as her friends decide it's a good time to cut their losses and pull Bethany away from the situation completely.

Savannah stands alone watching the group of girls retreat and looks around at the group of other teenager's she hadn't realised had circled the recent events and just narrows her fierce brown eyes.

"WHAT?!" She shouts in pure annoyance at the gawking and just shakes her head as she picks up her bag and storms off for the rest of her school day that now had taken a very unsettling turn.

Back at the factory there was just the noise of everyday chatting between the ladies and their machines as they happily attend to their work for the day. Of course there was one other noise that was echoing through the factory floor and that was the sweet and playful giggle of one Maisie who had been transformed into Princess Maisie.

Maisie, or Princess Maisie was sat up on Eva's lap as the blonde was on her break, with her fellow workers, both happily munching down a few biscuits as Eva washed it down with tea and Maisie a milkshake.

"So do you like your tiara and dress that Julie made for you Princess Maisie?" Eva questions with a chuckle as the cute little brunette nods in agreement as both her little hands put down her special cup back onto the table as her little legs swing under the table.

"Uh huh, thank you again Miss Julie." Maisie says sweetly blowing Julie a kiss, who of course catches it and returns the favour with her own for the little brunette.

"Do I look as pretty as you now?" Maisie asks Eva, her big brown eyes looking up at the blonde with an innocence and sweetness that makes Eva want to take the three year old home forever as her own.

"You look even more pretty than I do, you're a princess." Eva points out as she gently tickles the little girl's sides making her giggle and playfully squirm away. "I tell you what, why don't you go and show Carla how cute you look?" The blonde suggests lifting Maisie down on to her feet.

Maisie instantly likes the sound of that idea and nods fervently in response before turning around and excitedly running off towards Carla's office but unfortunately runs into an obstacle the size of one Sally Webster.

The impact, not that Maisie needed a lot of it, causes the three and a half year old to crash back onto her bottom, the jolt shocking her to where tears start to fill her brown eyes.

"Whoa, what the hell are you playing at? I nearly spilled my coffee you stupid girl!" Sally snaps out towards the stunned girl whose bottom lip instantly starts to tremble and her whole body flinches when Sally grips for her arm, the very stern tone of the blonde's voice and sharp movement flashing terrible memories through Maisie's little mind.

Before any of the other workers can react Maisie lets out a terrified scream which is instantly accompanied by tears and the three year old scampering away from the scene as fast as her tiny body can carry her.

"MAMA!" Maisie cries out at the top of her lungs as she runs for cover and curls as tightly as she can into a secure and tight ball within the shadows of the nearest place she can hide in, which happens to be a small gap between a load of filled boxes which were waiting to be dispatched.

'What the... that was Maisie, my baby!' Carla's mind instantly reacts to the distressed scream of the three and a half year old as at the same time her body jumps up from her seat at her desk and sprints out of the office frantically scanning the factory for Maisie and answers as to what happened.

"Maisie! Ladybug, where are you what's wrong?" Carla calls out with her heart in her mouth as she spots both a shocked and guilty looking Sally stood almost frozen in time as Julie and Eva run across the factory towards the commotion.

'Wait, Maisie called me Mama.' Carla's mind silently registers the point with a warm sensation rushing through her heart like it had earlier that morning with Savannah but the brunette quickly shakes that to the back of her mind for now so she can focus on whatever has just happened.

"Mama, I'm in here." Maisie calls out cautiously once she is sure that Carla is actually the one looking for her, the sound of her voice making it obvious that she was beyond upset right now.

Carla's heart sinks hearing her baby upset and has to bite back her own emotions before heading towards the sounds of the three and a half year old, for now whatever caused this could wait until the factory owner had the little girl back, safely in her arms.

"Well, what are you doing in there ladybug?" Carla asks playfully wanting to try and put the scared brunette at ease somewhat.

"She...she shouted at me and called me stupid and then she grabbed me and I got scared, I'm sorry mama, was I bad?" Maisie explains in a hushed voice encase she was in trouble and encase Sally heard her and didn't take too kindly to what she was saying.

Carla's nostrils flare in anger at the information and for a moment she turns to stare what can only be described as a death glare in Sally's direction but again decides that can come later so instead focuses back on Maisie and getting her out from the boxes.

"No ladybug you are not in trouble, not one bit." Carla assures the frightened little girl who shouldn't even be having to ask such a question but it was understandable considering what she without a doubt witnessed in her past.

"Well, I don't know about that..." Sally attempts to interject but thankfully, for both Sally's health and Carla keeping her cool, Eva yanks the woman back as a warning to keep her mouth shut, none of the other workers at all pleased with the woman's actions.

Turning her head towards Sally again for a split second Carla is sure her blood is now at boiling point and her jaw clenches wanting nothing more than to give Sally a well deserved slap, that in all honesty had been a long time coming.

'It's like she wants me to hit her.' Carla's inner voice surmises before reminding the brunette to keep her focus on Maisie, she was the one who was the most important in all this.

"I'm really sorry Sally did that Ladybug but I promise she will never ever do something like that to you again and neither will anyone else in this factory. Just come out Maisie so I can give you a big cuddle and make it all alright ahey?" Carla suggests crouching down in front of the boxes with both of her arms open wide, thankfully they are soon filled as Maisie darts from her hiding space and straight into Carla's body, gripping onto the factory owner for dear life.

"I'm sorry mama." Maisie mumbles out as she buries her head against Carla's shoulder, the warm tears still wet against her cheeks as Carla stands up holding the little girl close and soothingly rubbing her back.

"It's okay ladybug, you didn't do anything to be sorry for." Carla assures Maisie as she takes a moment to close her own eyes and take in a deep breath just relieved that her little girl was safe and back where she belonged in her arms, Sally being dealt with could happen once Maisie was settled.

Making it through the rest of day on edge and still full riled up after her altercation with Bethany, Savannah is more than eager to get on the bus and head back home after what had been a draining and trying first day of school.

Unfortunately for the thirteen year old her peace and quiet doesn't last long as Bethany and her friends also get on the bus and f course are instantly looking for revenge.

'Not again, I just want to go home!' Savannah mentally groans as she decides to act as though they aren't there and instead focus on listening to her music, praying the distraction would be enough to keep her calm and tell the girls not to bother, of course it doesn't quite work out that way.

The moment Savannah's foot takes a step off of the bus she is shoved forward by Bethany and the girl's I-pod goes flying across the street, ripping her headphones along with it.

"Oops, looks like you need to watch your step." Bethany taunts with a pleased smirk gracing her face as she and her friends round Savannah who pushes herself up to her feet and realises this most likely wasn't going to be pretty.

Savannah watches cautiously as Bethany takes her high heeled shoe and smashes it down directly on top of the fall I-pod destroying it completely with a mock look of shock but chuckle clearly lingering in her voice as she picks up the remains and passes them to Savannah who just locks eyes with the blonde wanting to punch her again but was smart enough to know her friends were positioned all around her this time and it would not end in her favour.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Carla has plenty of money to buy her replacement kid a new one, if I was you I'd ask for an upgrade anyway." Bethany snarls before walking closer to the brunette. "This is just the start." She warns before motioning to her friends and leaves, all of them laughing clearly proud of their actions.

Savannah looks down at the destroyed I-pod with a gulp, that had been expensive and now it was ruined, how was she going to explain that to Carla?

'God, she's going to think I don't have any respect for her or the things she's gotten for me. What do I do? I can't tell her what really happened either because then she'll know what a pathetic excuse for daughter she's got and she'll change her mind and not want me anymore." Savannah's mind irrationally panics but to the thirteen year old it all added up and made sense as well as made her feel utterly sick to the point she could cry.

Just as Savannah is left thinking the day cannot get any worse a mystery, tanned hand reaches out and scoops up Savannah's headphones, passing them to the brunette with a tender smile.

"They were bang out of order for that, are you alright?" The hand's owner ask, a sweet voice making Savannah look up into the most expressive and largest, brown eyes she possibly ever seen in her life, accompanied with a short cropped brunette hairstyle and chiselled jaw, along with other bad boy yet rugged looks.

'Wow, he is... wow.' Savannah's inner voice informs the speechless teen as she shakily takes the headphones and nods her thanks in his direction, a slight blush rising up on her cheeks as she does so.

"I'm Donny by the way." The teenage lad introduces himself, his eyes locking in on Savannah's and making her stomach flip as he also takes hold of her hand in a sweet but awkward handshake.

'Say something you idiot!' Savannah orders herself as she jumps slightly realising she was doing nothing but stare in his general direction.

"Thanks, I mean uh, I'm Savannah." The brunette replies, flashing the clearly older boy a sweet smile which he instantly returns.

"That's better, you have a stunning smile." Donny remarks as they both realise they are still holding one another's hands and slowly pull back with a gulp. "Would it be okay if I walked you back to yours, you know just encase Bethany and her guard dogs decide to pounce again?" He asks picking up Savannah's bag for her and adding it to his shoulder which was holding his own school bag.

"Uh... uh sure." Savannah stutters out in reply as she starts to lead this handsome stranger towards the block of flats.

"You're new right?" Donny asks knowingly, earning a nod from Savannah which makes his cheeks twitch slightly into a smile. "Don't worry about Bethany and her lot, they just like to embarrass people to make them feel big." He explains as they continue to walk with Savannah leading the way and trying not to stare at Donny' impressive, athletic body, especially for someone still in school.

"Yeah, I know their type but don't worry I can handle myself." Savannah replies wishing this walk would somehow magically become longer as she spots the building in the not so distant future.

"I can see that." Donny remarks as he nods towards Savannah's hand, which was slightly bruised from the punch she laid on Bethany before.

He reaches across and takes Savannah's injured hand in his free one as they complete the short walk from the bus stop to the building entrance and runs his thumb over it softly before looking up and into Savannah's beautiful eyes with a smile.

"Just put some ice on it and it should be fine, you have a hell of a hook though." Donny jokes before looking up at the main entrance door and handing the brunette her bag back. "I'll see you around yeah?" He chirps out as he goes to make his leave and Savannah nods.

"I hope so, I mean sure, see you around and uh thanks again." Savannah awkwardly replies before watching Donny walk off and leans against the wall for a moment to catch her breath wondering if that had actually just happened or she'd smacked her head when she was pushed by Bethany.

Once the thirteen year old enters the flat Carla instantly appears in front of her, almost giving the girl a fright but she instead just smiles as Carla looks at her expectantly.

"Well, how did it go bumblebee? Did you have a good day, meet any friends?" Carla asks, unable to contain her eagerness any longer, she'd been on tender hooks all day wondering how things were going for the teenager.

"No, it was fine and not really, well... maybe one." Savannah replies with a sly smile as Carla leans in and gives her a big hug which Savannah welcomed whole heartedly.

* * *

 _ **So there we have it, Chapter 11 is done, I worried for a while it may not get done lol. Thankfully though it did and I truly thank you all for putting up with the delay and still bothering to read it. I hope, as I always do, that I haven't let you down and that you enjoy it and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **If you do leave a review, a massive thank you to you as always and of course thank you for just reading.**_

 _ **I will try my utmost to get this next chapter up as fast as I can for you all, I do have a hospital appointment coming up so they could [possibly make a delay but fingers crossed it won't, i'll try my best to make sure it doesn't.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	12. Knight In The Night

_**Okay, Okay I know I have taken forever to get this chapter out for you all and I cannot be more sorry about that but unfortunately I have had a lot of family stuff going on, not to mention hospital visits that have just taken up my time so much lately.**_

 _ **I can't not ever say thank you enough to those of you who have still been reviewing and giving me a good kick up the arse to get this next chapter up, it's always appreciated and helps so much, so thank you.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic and as always an even bigger thanks to those who also take the time to leave me a review, I love them so much. To know what you are thinking, feeling, anticipating, wanting and so much more, in the detailed and amazing ways you do is such a help to me, so thank you!**_

 _ **I write this for you all, to hopefully enjoy and knowing what you are liking, thinking and feeling and the such is just the best kind of help possible, it lets me know what is working, what isn't and gives me so many ideas and encouragement so please do keep them coming, I read every one and take them on board more than I can explain.**_

 _ **As always I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

" **Knight In The Night"**

The rest of the week rushes past the newly formed family in no time what so ever, the new routine for all three brunettes was now becoming comfortable for them as they truly settle into their new lives together.

It was Friday night and after eating dinner, something simple as Carla was still learning, Maisie had seemingly disappeared into her room to continue playing with her play-doh set that her big brown eyes had convinced Carla she couldn't do without earlier that day, when they had meant to be food shopping.

Carla was just finishing up the washing up from the dinner, these little things and moments some of the best things to happen in the brunettes mind as they made finally having her own family seem more real.

Savannah was sat on the floor using the coffee table as her workspace as she tried to finish up some of her homework, wanting to get it all out of the way so she could enjoy the weekend without having to worry about it.

The TV was turned to one of the many music channels providing Savannah with something to hum along to as she rested one elbow against the table and her head on that arms hand. The teens free hand twirling her pencil around as her brow furrows in annoyance of not being able to complete this last math problem.

'If she concentrates much harder she's going to hurt herself.' Carla quips silently as she cleans and dries her hands with the tea towel, finally finished with the washing up and stands watching the thirteen year old become increasingly frustrated with her homework.

"What's got you stumped bumblebee?" Carla asks the brunette as she walks up behind Savannah and playfully pulls the teens plait before kneeling down beside her to look at the book.

Savannah turns to Carla with a smile as she joins her and this apparently impossible math problem that the girl could swear was going to make her go grey over night.

"It's just this stupid problem, no matter what I try I just can't figure it out." The brunette explains with a sigh as she lets her pencil drop on top of her note book and lets out a frustrated growl, her head leaning across and lying on top of Carla's shoulder.

"Aw poor baby." Carla playfully coos as she reaches up and pats the teens cheek softly before kissing her forehead as her other hand moves the book to take a better look at what was causing her daughter such distress.

Savannah peeks out from some loose locks of her hair as she makes no attempt to move from resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"It's impossible, why we even need to know this I'll never know!" The thirteen year old huffs, her hand flopping against her leg for extra effect.

Carla rolls her eyes slightly at the thirteen year olds dramatics but also sympathises as she remembers her own, numerous run ins with the dreaded maths book.

'The amount of times I asked my teacher, 'When will I even need to know that though?' and I bloody well didn't.' Carla's mind quips silently as she attempts to decipher what needed to be done, her own traumatic flashbacks being out to one side for now.

The brunette teenager's brown eyes gaze up at Carla with a slight smirk as she can almost see the cogs turning in the beautiful woman's mind and Savannah's annoyance, at least to her, seems as though it is being justified.

'She's an adult, a proper adult, with her own business and even she is struggling.' Savannah rants inwardly, the teenage perspective that teachers only joy is to make their students suffer, more than showing.

The mother narrows her eyes on the problem with growing frustration and stress as her child's expecting eyes watching her don't go unnoticed and just add more pressure onto the factory owner.

"Ah yes okay, I've got it." Carla finally exclaims triumphantly, her relief somewhat staying hidden as she picks up Savannah's dropped pencil and places it back in the thirteen year olds hand.

"Okay, so take the 23 and times that by what's..." Carla begins to explain and Savannah leans in closer to the notebook to watch what she is doing and something clicks for the teen, that before had been missing, as it finally makes sense.

"Oh, then you take away that from the first part and that's your answer?" Savannah asks as she writes her working out on the notebook before looking up to Carla for reassurance she was correct which Carla confirms with a big grin.

"Exactly bumblebee, you got it, well done." The mother praises kissing the top of her head as she stands up and sits back down on to the sofa, the floor starting to hurt her knees.

Savannah smiles brightly at the praise, the fact her mother had taken the time to help her something that didn't go unnoticed or appreciated by the thirteen year old who would often pick up on these, seemingly, small things and cherish them.

"See you can do it when you just relax." Carla adds with a pointed look as the thirteen year old finally puts her school books away for the weekend.

The teen rolls her eyes a little at the comment but smirks as she gets up and plops down next to Carla on the sofa, her head again returning to Carla's shoulder as the factory owner takes control of the remote to turn something else on the TV.

"I know, it's just so annoying especially when it's the last question you get stuck on." Savannah defends as her arm reaches around and lays softly against Carla's waist.

Something the mother had noticed over the last two months or so, the more time that passed the more Savannah became tactile and was always searching for some kind of contact with the factory owner. It was sweet, she was thirteen and looking for some love and comfort from Carla, who was now her mother, something Carla was only too happy to oblige to.

Wrapping her arm around the brunette teenager Carla pats her arm gently but frowns as something enters her mind, it had happened a few times before but this time something urged the mother to actually inquire about it.

"Bumblebee, where's your I-pod? Do you not like it anymore, you seemed so happy with it when you first got it?" Carla asks with concern, she wasn't sure if she'd gotten the wrong model or something. Savannah had practically had the headphones glued to her ears since the moment the mother gave her the gift.

In the second that the question leaves Carla's lips Savannah feels her stomach drop and her heart rate increase instantly as the walls suddenly feel like they are closing in on her.

'That's it, she is going to find out, I'm screwed, completely screwed. I mean even if I lie and don't tell her about Bethany and the bullying, she is just going to think that I have no respect for her or what she's been so generous in giving me and Maisie.' The teenager's inner voice panics inwardly, her body tensing to the point she was starting to tremble, something that Carla can't help but take note of.

"I uh, I just have been using it a lot on the way back from school, so by the time I get home it's on charge." Savannah sheepishly replies as the best explanation the thirteen year old can conjure up just about makes it out of her suddenly dry mouth.

Although something in her daughter's answer doesn't quite ring true with the still finding her feet mother, thankfully for Savannah, a distraction enters the living room at just the right moment and completely steals her attention.

Standing in the doorway to her sister's bedroom, Maisie is stood somewhat swimming in Savannah's school shoes complete with her skirt hanging on over the top of the little girls original outfit, which was the only reason the skirt wasn't on the floor. Savannah's school shirt was hanging off, one of the brunette's shoulders, complete with the tie in a mess of a knot loose around her little neck. The three year olds tiny body was completely swamped and had one big huge grin plastered across her cheeky features.

"Look mama, I can go to school now just like Savvy." The three and a half year old exclaims joyfully as if she was proving a huge point to the adult by having gotten into the predicament she was now in, her little hand trying to bat away some stray hairs from her face.

Turning round at the noise of Maisie's entrance both Savannah and Carla attempt to fight back bursting into fits of laughter, something Savannah was failing miserably at.

'I should be angry at her getting my uniform messed up but how can I when she looks so cute?' Savannah's inner voice asks silently as she detangles from Carla and watches as the brunette heads over to the three year old in the doorway.

"Uh huh, so you are going to go to school now then?" Carla asks as she bites back a laugh and crouches down in front of the three year old who nods her head in excited agreement.

'Oh boy, once again I need to remember when this little girl is being quiet she is up to something.' The factory owner reminds herself silently as she strokes back some of Maisie's dishevelled hair, that had been messed up due to her little costume change, from her face.

"Yeah mama, I wants to be a big girl and go to school. I love works with you but I don't have any friends I can play with." Maisie explains her bottom lip pouting out towards the end with the big brown eyes that could manipulate anyone.

The mother's heart aches at the three year olds statement, her little girl was saying it in her adorable little way but the factory owner knew everything she was saying was true and that it was about time Carla put her own worries aside to give Maisie what she wanted and clearly needed.

"Well it looks like mama needs to sort this out doesn't it?" Carla says knowingly as she kisses Maisie's little button nose, earning a chuckle from the girl who rests both hands on either of her mother's shoulders as she was unsteady in Savannah's school shoes.

"Really? I can be like Savvy and go to school and make friends and play?" Maisie asks her little face watching the factory owner with building excitement at the very prospect. All the three year old had ever wanted was to have friends her own age to play with, with Roxy the brunette had been made to make do with her own imagination and Savannah when her sister wasn't busy doing everything else.

"Yeah ladybug really, mama will make some calls and we will see about getting you in to preschool as soon as possible." Carla explains as she lifts up the shirt, which was hardly hanging on to Maisie's shoulder, as she goes about taking off Savannah's uniform from the child and then scoops Maisie up into her arms.

Maisie's eye grow big with happiness and her tiny arms wraps securely around Carla's neck as she gives her mother a squeeze to show her how excited she was at the news.

"Mama, that will be cool and I'll be good, so good I promise." The three year old assures the adult not wanting anything to risk this not actually coming true.

Carla's heart melts at her little girl's promise as just holds the tiny brunette in close and gently strokes her hand through her hair as she again thanks, whoever may be responsible for both of these miracles coming into her life.

"O course you will be ladybug, you always are. It will be great and exciting and you'll have so many friends I won't know what to do." The mother chuckles out as she bounces the three and a half year old in her arms and kisses her tender cheek, the fact Maisie was so excited and ready or this step was reassuring but Carla honestly wasn't sure she was as keen.

Maisie sits back a little in Carla's arms as she fiddles with the woman's necklace pendent and her little lip pouts slightly.

"You're not mad at me though are you mama cause I no come to work no more with you?" The small brunette questions nervously, like her sister she was far to advance for her own good in most situations, this included.

'What three year old even thinks about things like this let alone actually asks about them?' The mother's voice inside Carla's mind wonders, the sweetness of both of her girls never failing to make her proud but also be tinged with a sense of bitter sweetness too at the fact she knew both girl's had seen and been around things they never should have to have developed these traits.

Carla pouts herself as she can all but see the cogs inside Maisie's little head turning with worry, the three year old taking a leaf out of her sister's book and using the necklace as a distraction from having to look at Carla when she speaks.

"Mama isn't mad at you honey, I would never be mad at my ladybug for wanting to go to preschool and meet lots of friends and learn and have fun, how could I be? She's just too cute." The mother responds with a giggle as she kisses at Maisie's slightly chubby cheeks, each kiss eliciting a laugh from the beautiful girl in her arms.

Maisie squirms away at her mother's playful antics but is equally reassured by her words and leans forward laying her head onto her mother's shoulder as she hugs her tightly once more and lets out a little breath of relief that melts Carla's heart all over again.

"I love you mama." Maisie proclaims with certainty, each day realising more and more that Carla was the best mama the little girl and her sister could ever had wished for and how many times the both of them had done just that.

After getting, an apparently all ready for school, Maisie all cleaned up, bathed and in her pyjamas, Michelle decides to ring Carla with an invitation for her and the girl's to pop over and join herself and Amy in a movie night.

Savannah politely declines deciding she'd rather just relax back at the flat, something Carla understood, being a big sister to someone as energetic as Maisie could be draining and on top of that Savannah was thirteen, she would want her space more at that age, so the mother agrees and takes herself and Maisie across the street.

Savannah is alone for barely ten minutes before the buzzer rings and makes the teen, begrudgingly, have to get up from her comfortable position on the sofa and venture over to the door to see who it was.

'I could have sworn mama took her keys with her.' Savannah's inner voice starts up as she then shakes her head. 'Mum, Maisie is rubbing off on me.' The teen mentally corrects herself, calling Carla mama had been something the girl had been flirting with but she was scared it would sound to childish coming from her.

"Hello?" Savannah answers the buzzer cautiously, Carla had made sure to remind the teen not to answer to anyone before leaving the flat just minutes before, if this was a test she was going to be in trouble.

"Savannah? Oh thank god, I've been annoying everyone else in this building for the past five minutes, I was sure someone would call the police on me before I got you." Donny's voice rings back through the intercom making the brunette teenager's heart skip a beat.

"Donny?!" Savannah nearly squeals in reply needing to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or something. "I mean, hey Donny uh, I'll uh buzz you up." She adds pressing the button and instantly having a heart attack.

'Crap, Crap, CRAP! What do I do? I look like hell, I'm tired, I have no makeup on, I'm in my damn sweats for Christ sakes!' Savannah's thirteen year old mind rants silently as her young body paces up and down in front of the front door not sure if she was going to pass out or cause herself a friction burn from the speed she's walking across the carpet.

'Calm down Savannah, he is just a person, a boy even, you've dealt with boys before...' The teenager desperately tries to talk herself down off of the edge as the seconds tick by like hours. 'Yeah but he is handsome and sweet and have you seen his body?' The pure thirteen year old girl side of Savannah's mind questions in a full on argument within her head.

Unfortunately for the flustered teenager there is a knock at the door which means she has to just face the situation head on and try her best not to make it worse somehow.

'Please don't look all amazing.' Savannah silently pleads as with a shaky hand she turns the handle of the front door and opens it up, her breath catching in her throat as her brown eyes lock on to the brown eyes of Donny and every inch of her body freezes.

'Crap' Savannah's internal voice groans realising her previous plead had fallen on deaf ears as Donny was not only looking his normal amazing self but probably was having an extra good day as he grins and she is sure his teeth actually sparkle.

"Hey Sav, I'm sorry about just dropping by like some kind of a stalker or something but well I didn't catch you at school like I had planned." Donny explains, his smile not leaving his face as he looks at this beautiful teenager who apparently had no idea of her worth in any sense.

"It's not a problem, I was just watching some TV so you weren't interrupting anything." Savannah replies with a chuckle as she looks down at her scruffy outfit and blushes slightly before looking up and through some of her loose lock of brown hair at the taller Donny.

Donny smiles brightly as he looks at Savannah, he can't help but swallow a gulp as something about the brunette made the usually unfazed teen suddenly becoming a nervous idiot.

"I think you look cute..." The older teen responds, his hand reaching out and delicately brushing the hairs, which were hiding Savannah's features from the world, to one side so he can properly look into her eyes. "all relaxed and cool, it suits you." He adds almost forgetting to lower his hand back down to his side again.

If Savannah's stomach wasn't already knotted it was now basically as twisted as Spaghetti junction, she could feel her cheeks blushing harder at his compliments but when the very tips of his finger graze her skin the thirteen year old has to fight just to stay standing.

"Thanks, uh did you want to sit down?" Savannah asks backing away from the front door a little bit so he could actually entre the flat and not be pinned against the front door.

Donny nods in response and follows Savannah as she sees him over to the living room and motions for him to sit down as the thirteen year old just tries to catch her breath and figure out what was happening.

"Drink?" The teen asks without thinking, half way to the kitchen already, if he didn't need a drink she certainly did.

Looking over his shoulder to follow Savannah's movements Donny nods in agreement to the offer and smiles brightly his brown eyes unable to help but trace over the curvaceous, much older that thirteen looking body of the brunette before he realises what he is doing and tears his eyes away.

"Water would be fantastic, thanks." He shouts over before turning back round, so he is sat back against the sofa comfortably and looking at the well furnished, rather expensive looking apartment which also had a very homely feel to it, something Donny knew didn't always go together, at least not in his own experience.

'What are you playing at Sav? Do you have a death wish?!' Savannah mentally asks herself as she gets both her and Donny a bottle of water from the fridge, Carla always had them in for when she did her work outs in the evening before bed, depending on the day she'd had of course.

'I know, I know if mum catches me with a boy, an older boy, alone in the apartment I'm dead but what am I supposed to do, kick him out cause my mummy might flip?' The brunette sasses herself within the confines of her mind as she keeps smiling and walks across to Donny, handing him his drink before sitting down next to him.

"So, not that I don't like you turning up but uh did you have a reason you wanted to see me?" Savannah asks nervously, her voice cracking towards the end so she quickly takes a large gulp of water as both a distraction and hopefully a remedy to the voice problem.

Donny almost jumps at the question and laughs a little as he reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out a box all done up as a present and gives it to the confused teenager beside him and then nods in encouragement for her to open it though so she obliges and finds an I-pod box now in her hands.

"I uh, I know Bethany ruined your one and well I got an upgrade as an early birthday present so I thought maybe you could make use of my old one, It's in pretty could knick considering." Donny explains as Savannah looks from the box up to Donny again in complete astonishment.

"I can't take this, it wouldn't be right." Savannah replies, hr head shaking from side to side as she attempts to hand the older teen back his very sweet gesture of a gift.

Luckily Donny had fast reflexes and reaches out stopping Savannah's hand midway and looks up into her worrying brown eyes and smiles softly, instantly able to make Savannah stop all movements and just go silent.

"You can take this, I want you to have it. I don't need it anymore and yours got ruined by Bethany, seems fair and right to me." The lad retorts with a smirk which earns a grin from Savannah as he slowly pushes the box back into the brunette's lap.

"Well, thank you Donny this is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Savannah reveals before leaning across and wrapping both arms around his neck as she gives him a thankful hug and tries not to melt against his strong body.

Donny feel himself being pulled closer and one hand reaches for Savannah's hip as he can't help but take in her strawberry smelling hair as they hug lasts for nothing more than a few seconds.

"You're... you're more than welcome Savvy." Donny replies as the two brunette teens finally pull back enough to look into each other's eyes.

"I'll make sure I get you a really awesome birthday present to say thanks." Savannah assures him half kidding as she realises she had probably be thinking about having Donny make his leave before Carla and Maisie returned.

Donny was coming up fifteen in a few weeks, like Savannah he looked older though, until mow he had only been interested in boxing and trying to keep out of any serious trouble but since meeting Savannah something within the fourteen year old had changed focus.

"I should uh, let you uh be." Donny fumbles out as he rubs his suddenly sweating palms across his jeans and stands up, making Savannah do the same thing to see him out.

"Uh, yeah it's getting late and you have to get home, uh maybe uh... here." Savannah stutters out herself as she reaches for her phone and finds her number, thankfully anticipating what she was doing Donny already had his phone ready and gladly takes her number.

"Message me when you get home yeah, so I know you're safe?" Savannah rationalises with a smile, her cheeks against starting to flush as Donny nods in agreement, secretly thankful for his tanned complexion as it helped hide his own blushes.

Moving back towards the front door Donny nods in agreement and leans in kissing Savannah's cheek sweet as she opens the door for him to leave.

"The second I get home, can't have you worrying now." He quips sweetly as he takes his leave. "Night Savvy." He adds along with a wave before placing both hands into his jacket pockets and leaving, his heart thudding clean against his chest.

Savannah waves back but has no choice but to remain silent as all of her breath is stolen from her lungs at Donny giving her cheek a sweet kiss before leaving.

'Oh my..' Savannah mentally breathes a sigh of relief before shutting the door again and looking at the I-pod almost wanting to cry at Donny being so thoughtful and amazing, it was something she wasn't used to but was slowly learning thanks to Carla and Donny that sometimes it could happen.

* * *

 _ **Here we are the end of another chapter, I once again promise to try my utmost to get the next chapter out much faster than this one. I do have another hospital visit soon but I am hoping it shouldn't mess me up too much.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and fic and if you do leave a review (I hope you do) another thank you for that also, you are all amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you and your opinions and thoughts.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	13. Sneak Attack

_**Once again you have all been the most brilliant readers I could ask for, you make writing this such a pleasure and I appreciate each and every one of you people who take the time to read this and those of you who also take that extra time to write a review, well I can never say thank you to you enough.**_

 _ **Every review is always so helpful and encouraging to hear your thoughts and feelings, they let me know what is working, what is wanted and so on. You are all truly fantastic for taking the time to review and to give me such amazing and detailed feedback, it is always deeply appreciated and taken on board with each chapter I write.**_

 _ **I tried to get this out as fast as possible for you all but I did have a hospital appointment again which involves a long trip and takes it out of me completely, so that put me back a little but finally it is done for all you lovelies to read and as always I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

" **Sneak Attack"**

After what was a relatively quiet weekend for the three woman family, Carla with the help of Michelle had managed to sort out getting Maisie into a small preschool/nursery type place, thankfully not far from the factory, it was within walking distance.

Trying to get Maisie to go to sleep the night before has probably been easier than ever before, Maisie couldn't wait to have her bath, with lots of bubbles to make you disappear, slip into her frozen pyjamas and snuggle up for a story before sleep.

Unfortunately for the three and a half year old and her mother, actually falling asleep when so pent up with nervous and excited energy was much easier said than done.

Maisie had gotten herself into such a state about not being able to fall asleep so the next day could hurry up and get there that she'd worked herself up so much she ended up lying on top of her mother, sucking her thumb and having a little cry before her mother's attempts at soothing her finally worked in getting the tiny brunette to drift off.

Both Savannah and Carla had the pleasure of a hyper active three and a half year old using them as a bouncy castle to get them to wake up the next morning as barely gone six, neither were amused but couldn't find it in themselves to be angry with the adorable, excited girl.

In complete contrast to the excited, bouncing bundle of cuteness that was Maisie, Carla was walking around with both a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach. Just thinking about letting the three and a half year old out of her sight for a half an hour made her feel nauseous, a whole day with people she didn't know? Carla was certain she was going to pass out before the end of the day.

As Maisie's big sister Savannah also felt nervous about this whole set up but she knew that it was what Maisie had her heart set on and knew from past experience when that was the case there was no stopping the little firecracker. It was actually nice to see her sister get to be a child and for her to have the chance to interact with other children her age was something the teen knew would only help the three and a half year old flourish.

'You can do this Carla, you can do this.' The factory owner silently coaches herself as she watches Maisie twirling at the side of the register in Roy's Rolls where they were getting a before school milkshake treat for the three and a half year olds first day.

Savannah was sat with Carla at the table, she could tell this was going to be a lot tougher on Carla than Maisie, then again this would be the first time since Carla had taken the girls in that she would be apart from Maisie for longer than an hour at the most.

Roy had grown to adore both Maisie and Savannah, their effect on Carla was heart warming to watch and made him extremely proud of the factory owner, who had come into her own so much since becoming a mother to these two girls.

"Do you think that the other children will like my princess dress Grandpa Roy?" Maisie asks, her little hand holding up the skirt of her outfit, which Julie had made for her, her big brown doe eyes looking up at Roy with the most innocent of looks.

Roy inevitably blushes when Maisie calls him 'Grandpa Roy', it wasn't the first time this had occurred but the three and a half year old had got it into her head, no matter how much Carla, Roy and Savannah had attempted to correct her, that Roy was indeed Carla's father.

"I do indeed Princess Maisie, now how about an apple for your lunch box?" Roy suggests with a smile as he leans over and picks up the biggest red apple in the bowl and offers it to the little brunette whose face lights up like a Christmas tress.

'The way she reacts to anything like it's the most amazing thing in the world is incredible.' Carla's inner voice points out as the mother stands up and heads over to the little girl and takes her hand in her own knowing they were going to have to get going soon.

"What do we say Maisie?" The brunette prompts the excited little girl who was basically bouncing up and down on her tip toes as she giggles and takes the apple from Roy's hand.

"Thank you Grandpa Roy." Maisie says gratefully, blowing the older gentlemen a sweet kiss before her attention turns back to her mother. "We go now mama?"

Looking down at those large, anticipating eyes of her baby girl, all the selfish reasons that Carla has to keep her baby girl home and with her forever get pushed away for the sake of making this little brunette happy.

"Yes ladybug, we can go now." Carla answers with a bright smile before giving Roy a look of thanks for the apple, going to hand him some money but he waves it off, something the factory owner can't argue as Maisie is now dragging her mother clean out of the cafe.

"Savannah!" Carla shouts back to her eldest as Maisie's, who has surprising strength, pulls her clean out of the cafe.

Savannah looks up at Roy with a smile and rolls her eyes, grabbing her bag from the floor, putting it over her shoulder and heads out to follow her kidnapping sister.

"Coming!" The brunette shouts in reassurance to her mother before nodding to Roy. "Thanks Grandpa Roy." She winks cheekily before rushing outside after her mother and little sister.

The trio basically end up running to the nursery's entrance, Maisie of course leading the way the whole time, she was going to be exhausted before she even got there at this rate.

Once outside Maisie's little legs come to a stop and she turns to Savannah and Carla, each holding back their own tears, she looks back to the building and notices all the other children being taken inside by their mommy's and daddies.

"Maisie, I've got to go and get my bus for school, can I get a good luck hug?" Savannah asks, choking back her pride for her little sister that was mixed with tears, as she crouches down so she'd be more at the three and a half year olds level.

'Who needs this hug more Savvy, you or her?' The thirteen year old silently asks herself as her baby sister rushes over and crashes in against her chest before squeezing into a tight hug.

"Good luck Savvy, I love you and see you later." Maisie exclaims as she stands on her tip toes and kisses Savannah's lip tenderly before pulling back and just smiling at her big sister who she so desperately wanted to be just like.

Watching both of her girl's interact Carla has to bite the inside of her cheek to top from turning into an over emotional wreck outside the little nursery where she'd be picking up Maisie in merely a few hours. 'Get it together Carla!' The factory owner's inner voice orders sternly, these girls just turned her emotionally to jelly.

"Have fun munchking." Savannah encourages Maisie as she stands up and looks to Carla sympathetically before giving her a side hug and kissing her cheek. "She'll be fine." She whispers into her mother's ear before giving a final wave and heading off to catch her bus.

Once Savannah was gone Carla feels the familiar tug on her hand from Maisie and realises she can't fight the inevitable any longer so allows the little brunette to lead them inside the nursery, Maisie's eyes growing wide as she takes everything in.

One of the nursery workers notices the new arrivals, Maisie for one was hard to miss and her and Carla had met briefly on Saturday to organise Maisie starting so she spotted her right away also.

"Carla, Hi." She says politely before looking down to the girl who was straining her neck at Carla's side to try and get a good look at this new person. "This must be Maisie, hello sweetie, I'm Diane I'm one of the people who will kind of be like your teacher while you're here." The blonde, tanned woman explains to a very eager Maisie.

"Hi!" Maisie chirps in reply as Diane points out where the pegs were or Maisie to place her coat and lunchbox, Maisie nodding along with enthusiasm as she takes this all in.

Carla however finds herself drifting away in her own mind as she just watches her baby girl, the love she had for both Maisie and Savannah was unlike anything the factory owner had ever known in her entire life before and it was moments like this that it just became more clear to her how intense that love truly was.

Maisie can't get her coat off quick enough and put up on the peg that had her name on it, it was the little things that meant everything to the smallest brunette, she still made sure to keep a firm grip of her mother's hand the whole time though.

"Olay when you're ready and have said goodbye to your mummy, just come over with the rest of us to play okay?" Diane instructs kindly to the three and a half year old who nods in understanding before looking up at Carla and tugging, once again on her hand for her attention.

"Okay ladybug, you all set?" Carla manages to ask behind a smile that didn't match how she was truly feeling inside but making sure her daughter felt happy and secure on her first day was much more important than the brunette suffering from separation anxiety.

For the first time in the entire morning Maisie's little lip falters, her big brown eyes suddenly looking overwhelmed as she glances around the room with confliction flashing across her features, she desperately wanted this but at the same time the thought of actually leaving Carla made her heart beat fast against her chest.

'Oh god, she's freaking out, do something Carla.' The factory owner instructs herself sternly knowing how much this meant to Maisie and she had to be encouraging and supporting right now, she could have her own cry later.

Crouching down beside her youngest daughter Carla wraps her arm around Maisie's waist as she steps in between Carla's legs and leans into her side, her own little arm wrapped around her mother's neck.

"You are going to be fine Ladybug, everyone looks really friendly and look they have play-doh, you love play-doh." Carla assures the nervous three year old who buries her head into her mother's shoulder for security.

"I know but you won't be here mama, that makes me scared." Maisie admits in a whisper that in all honesty Carla had to strain to hear and when she did it pulled at her already fragile heart strings.

Choking back tears the mother pulls Maisie in closer and kisses the top of her head, Maisie of course soaks in the interaction up and takes in the now familiar and assuring scent of Carla's hair and perfume.

"I know baby but I won't be far and you have your teacher Diane to look after you, I'll be back to pick you up before you know it and I bet you'll be having so much fun you won't even want to come home." Carla chuckles as Maisie pulls back and looks into her eyes with a small smile.

"I will though mama, I promise, I love you so much." Maisie declares with fierce assurance as she pulls herself in closer to Carla once again for a tight hug, which of course Carla probably needed even more than the three and a half year old in her arms.

"I know ladybug and I will be here the moment the doors open up so you can tell me all about your first day, introduce me to all your little friends and most importantly give me a great big hug!" Carla replies as she snuggles Maisie close, thankfully earning a chuckle from her little princess who the mother sets back down on her feet.

Maisie nods in agreement to Carla's words, clearly trying to work herself up to take the plunge and actually make this step into being a big girl.

"Okay mama, I can do it and I see you later." Maisie explains before kissing Carla's cheek but Carla raises and eyebrow and points to her lips indicating that wasn't good enough, so with a little chuckle and roll of her brown eyes Maisie leans back in kisses her mama goodbye properly. "I love you mama."

"I love you too ladybug, now go have fun and I'll see you later." Carla chirps out with a playful pat to Maisie's bottoms o the three year old nods and with a wave rushes over to the other children to start her first day of nursery.

'Holy crap, that was so much harder than I thought it would be.' The mother's inner voice breathes out in slight relief that the hard part was somewhat over.

Holding back her tears the factory owner pushes back her long locks out of her face and over her head as she straightens up and goes to leave but before she can she feels Maisie crash back into her legs with a secure hug and looks down apprehensive that the three year old was having second thoughts.

"Just needed on my hug mama, love you!" Maisie declares as she lets go, not giving her mother chance to respond, before she rushes back to the others with a happy bounce and confidence that all but melts Carla's heart.

'That's my girl.' The mother says silently to herself before leaving and heading straight to the Rovers needing to talk and most likely cry with Michelle about how her little baby was all grown up and how proud she had made her.

Savannah had now made it to school and was trying, somewhat in vain, to sort out what books she would need for the first part of the day and which she could leave and pick up after lunch.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice echoes through the slightly startled teen's ears as large but soft hands are placed over her brown eyes and she can smell Donny's distinctive and alluring scent.

"Father Christmas?" Savannah quips as she places her hands over Donny's and lowers his so she can see before spinning on her toes to actually be facing the handsome teenager.

"Oh she's a comedian." Donny retorts with a raised eyebrow as he moves his bag to his other shoulder and flashes a cocky grin at the brunette who he couldn't seem to stay away from for too long.

"I try and come on you have to admit the whole 'Guess Who?' thing is kind of cheesy." Savannah teases with her own smirk crossing her lips as she tries to make sure her eyes don't drift to look over Donny's body, which even in a school uniform managed to look amazing.

'Is it hot in here?' Savannah questions herself within the confines of her mind as apparently it just became a heat wave that the teen was suffering through all on her own.

"Well I am the king of cheese so it does make sense." Donny replies with a giggle as he leans against the other lockers to just stare into Savannah's brown eyes. "So what do you have first, I'll walk you." He offers kindly, his rationalising being she was still rather new and could easily become lost.

Savannah's eyes narrow slightly at Donny's offer but of course she instantly accepts with a nod and looks to her timetable to see what her first lesson of the day was, she still hadn't memorized it yet.

Unfortunately for Savannah as she takes the time to look down at her timetable it is the perfect opportunity for Bethany to unleash an attack that the blonde had been planning since the moment Savannah had embarrassed her with that punch on her first day.

Before either Donny or Savannah had any clue what was going on an entire bin worth of discarded food and god knows what else is dumped clean over Savannah's head and body, narrowly missing Donny in the process, quickly followed by a second drenching this time of ice cold cola which not only stings but stains the brunette's uniform completely.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!" Donny yells in rage and shock as he reaches for Savannah to try and stop the teenager from falling over, the fact she was a sticky, god knows what covered mess not bothering him in the slightest.

Bethany and her group of lap dogs all cackle out in joy at their handy work as Savannah is not only completely humiliated but left in a state that couldn't be shrugged off in the slightest.

"That is what you get for messing with me little bitch!" Bethany yells, her smug face letting everyone know that she was beyond proud of her handy work, she was practically jumping up and down with pure giddy excitement and pleasure.

Everything around Savannah fades away as the most uncomfortable feeling she's ever experienced slowly drips down every inch and crevice of her body making her want to wretch from the feeling alone let alone the growing over powering smell.

"What is wrong with you Bethany?" Donny asks as he shakes his head and stands in front of Savannah gently cupping her face and uses his thumbs to stroke away the substance that was dripping down her beautiful face.

Bethany scoffs and rolls her eyes at Donny's question and the very fact that he was defending someone like Savannah.

"Me? More like what is wrong with you, hanging out with a street rat freak like her?" The blonde teen spats back as Savannah shivers in a mix of being freezing and the utter shock and humiliation of what had just transpired.

Donny takes his jacket and quickly wraps it around Savannah's shoulders as he keeps his arm around her waist securely, his brown eyes looking up and burning into Bethany's with disgust.

'I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life, of course she had to do this when I'm with Donny.' Savannah mentally curses her blonde enemy as she tries to contain everything inside due to the fact she was now a walking rubbish bin.

"What you mean why am I hanging out with someone who has sympathy, intelligence, beauty and unlike you a heart and isn't just a selfish, stuck up, self entitled little girl who thinks she's all grown up? I have no idea Bethany, maybe because she doesn't do stupid, childish things like this to people just to humiliate them." The handsome teen snipes back sarcastically as he guides Savannah away from these vultures trying to think of how he was going to get her cleaned up.

Savannah walks cautiously with Donny off to one side and looks down at herself and the state she was in and just shakes her head in disgust with herself, Donny was being far too kind and supportive also it was almost making her feel worse.

'He said such sweet things about me, he is going to regret that as soon as he realises how pathetic I am.' The thirteen year olds inner voice starts up as Donny grabs some paper towels and she attempts to somewhat clean herself up but quickly realises it was utterly pointless.

"Are you okay?" Donny asks the brunette cautiously as he somewhat tries to untangle some of the congealed, whatever it was, out of Savannah's long lock but it was impossible.

"I'm fine but I can't go through today like this, I need to get home, have a shower, wash my uniform before my mum sees it and try not to get caught bunking or they'll call my mum anyway." Savannah explains in full panic mode, she was shivering due to what had happened and the fact ice cold cola had been dumped on top of her and she was outside.

"Calm down, maybe you should call your mum and let Bethany get what is coming to her, you can't let her get away with this." Donny protests but Savannah's dead pan look tells the teen the girl is serious and he should just shut up.

"My mum will not find out about this, not any of it, she can't. I'd rather her think I'm bunking than know what Bethany is doing." The thirteen year old explains, her eyes stinging from the cola and the tears she was somehow fighting off.

Donny takes in a deep breath and just watches this beautiful girl start t crack and quickly shakes his head picking up both his and Savannah's bag into his hand and over his shoulder as his other arm wraps around her body.

"In that case we need to move fast." He instructs confidently as they set off to try and get Savannah back home, changed and clean before anyone at school notices their absences.

Meanwhile at the Rovers, Carla is sat at the bar with Michelle and Liz explaining about how dropping off Maisie for her first day went.

"She just broke my heart, she was all confident and ready and then just for a moment all of that just disappeared and there I was wanting to scoop her up and tell her to forget it we could go home, of course I knew I couldn't but god I wanted to." Carla groans out as she dramatically lays her head against the bar and Michelle laughs rubbing her friend's shoulders mockingly sympathetically.

"Poor baby, you did the right thing though, as hard as it was." Michelle points out trying to lift Carla's spirits as best as she could. "I feel for you though cause I was a wreck on Ryan's first day too, I cried more than he did." The barmaid reveals which earns a laugh from Liz.

"Every mother, with a heart, goes through the same thing, at least she was quite happy about it all unlike some kids who you have to drag kicking and screaming, how you walk away when your baby is sobbing and begging like that, I don't know." The older blonde chimes in as Nick appears with some change he had promised after borrowing some the day before.

Carla shakes her head as she sips her lemonade, since having the girls with her she'd cut down her drinking considerably and was actually feeling better for it.

"Oh don't, her or Savannah only have to get glassy eyed and that's it I'm freaking out trying to figure out how to make it all right again." Carla chuckles out, it was true when it came to her daughters she was a complete and utter emotional sucker.

"That why I saw that lad coming out of your flat on Friday night?" Nick interrupts cheekily, his smirk soon falling as the look inside Carla's eyes instantly tells him he had just revealed something that as completely new news to the factory owner.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" Carla asks somewhat calmly although her hand was shaking against the bar top as her eyes pierce directly into Nick's who has to gulp just to even think about answering her.

Michelle takes a step back, this could end very badly indeed. 'Just tell her!' She spurs Nick on silently s, like Liz, she couldn't look away just encase Carla totally flipped.

"Well, Friday night, I was coming back from the Bistro and I saw this lad, fifteen or sixteen I'd say coming out of your flat, Savannah and him seemed friendly enough." Nick explains, trying to play it cool but the beads of sweat collecting on his hair line were telling a different story.

'She had a boy in my flat when I wasn't there?!' Carla inwardly explodes but thankfully for Nick on the outside keeps it calm and just slowly nods in acceptance of his story, her heart now pounding at her chest with both anger and terror.

Liz motions with her head for Nick to take his chance and run, he of course smartly does just that almost leaving a Nick shaped dust cloud in his wake as both Michelle and Liz share a quick look of concern.

"Carla, just breathe for a moment, you don't know what happened, there could be an explanation." Michelle attempts to suggest but even as she says it she knows that Carla wasn't going to buy a single word and if she had been in her shoes she wouldn't either.

"She is thirteen 'Chelle, thirteen and alone with some older boy I don't even know in my home?! Oh, she is in SO much trouble!" The mother rants as she finishes her lemonade, wishing more than ever it was something stronger, grabs her purse, says goodbye to the girls and heads back to the flat to cool down before heading to work.

Savannah and Donny arrive back at the flat and quickly try to get to work, Donny puts Savannah's uniform in the wash as Savannah jumps in the shower to wash out everything that had been dumped on her.

Donny was sat trying to see if he could salvage Savannah's shoes when the teen walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her wet hair hanging down over her shoulders and the teenage boy has to gulp, she looked amazing but he somehow focuses on what they were doing and smiles holding up her school shoes.

"I think these should be fine." He declares with a chuckle as Savannah heads for her bedroom,, the fact Donny was there and seeing her like this making the teens heart race and her focus to be one hundred percent on him and what he was looking at.

"You're a life saver, thank you Donn..." Savannah starts to thank her saviour for his help but stupidly at the same time goes to reach for the handle to her bedroom and trips over her school bag, which she had discarded there in the mad rush to try and get in the shower as soon as they arrived back at the flat.

The brunette smacks her head off of the wooden door and falls back onto her butt on the, thankfully well carpeted, floor with a thud which of course brings Donny over in a hurry to make sure that the fallen teen was okay.

Kneeling down in front of the damp, towel clad brunette Donny softly brushes some hairs from her face and checks to see if she had hurt herself, apart from a small red mark there wasn't anything to be seen but the pairs eyes soon meet and everything else around them disappears.

"Are you okay?" Donny asks softly as his thumb traces down Savannah's cheek, her brown eyes connected with him like magnets.

'Oh god...' Savannah mentally panics as Donny gets closer and closer, his skin touching hers was like setting fire to gasoline inside the teenager's body, the interaction alone making every inch of her tanned skin goose bump.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Savannah answers in a whisper as her lips twitch at the close proximity Donny was now in with her, she could smell him and looking into his eyes was if she could have a whole conversation with him without either of them needing to say a single word.

The fifteen year old reaches out and wraps her arm around his neck as his other arm loops around her waist and he starts to help her up off of the floor, both of their heartbeats increasing rapidly as all of the emotions they'd been fighting since they met start to boil over.

'Don't freak out or mess this up Savannah!' The teen instructs herself sternly as Donny's hand rests on her damp cheek and they each move closer to one another, their eyes now flutter closed as finally their lips push together in a tender kiss.

Both teenagers feel their bodies get a rush of emotion at the tender and meaningful interaction they share and soon find themselves taking another step and allow the kiss to become somewhat more intense as Savannah's long arms fully wrap around Donny's strong neck as his in turn wrap delicately around her waist.

Unfortunately, this perfect moment is of course shattered by the sound of the key inside the lock of the front door which instantly opens so Carla is left to look upon something that would cause any parent to freak out.

The factory owner stands in her doorway with her jaw on the floor at the scene in front of her, her thirteen year old daughter, half naked, wet and in a towel in the arms of some random older boy, when she should be at school.

'She is dead and he is even deader!' Carla warns inwardly as her fierce eyes lock in on the couple.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it, another chapter down, I truly hope that you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reads this story and of course an even bigger thank you to those of you who review (If you do, which I hope you do) I love to hear your feedback and read each review and comment and take them on board always.**_

 _ **I promise to try and get the next chapter up for you as fast as I can, unfortunately each chapter takes a lot of time and effort and with my health and hospital visits and what not it isn't always easy but I assure you all I really do try my best and as soon as I can get them up, I do. I don't ever want to rush though and then put out a crappy chapter, so sometimes it's a bit hard to be extra fast lol. I won't stop trying though.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	14. Rules & Punishments

_**And I am back, I'm sorry about the delay but unfortunately life keep deciding to get in the way and throw stuff at me that I have to deal with. Hospital appointments, family issues, you know how it is lol**_

 _ **Anyway, I know how eager you all were for this next chapter, I was too and I'm writing it (Yeah, I'm that sad lol)**_

 _ **I can never thank you all enough for taking the time to read this fic but also for those of you who take that extra time to leave me a review and let me know what you think, feel, anticipate, want and so much more, you are just beyond amazing to me.**_

 _ **I read each review and do my best to take everything you all say on board, I listen, I promise and it is always my goal to try and make each chapter as enjoyable for you all as possible, after all I write this for that very reason.**_

 _ **Your reviews help me so much and I am forever thankful for each and every one of them and that will never change I assure you.**_

 _ **As always I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

" **Rules & Punishments"**

A pulsing heat suddenly fills up the flat as Carla's eyes burn through her eldest daughter but more so the unknown, clearly older boy with his arms around her and more importantly his tongue down her throat.

'I'll rip his damn head clean off of his stupid neck!' Carla's protective side screams out, thankfully within the confines of the mother's brain.

Savannah's head spins around with such force that she nearly gives herself whiplash, her brown eyes locking on her mother and at that very second her stomach drops further than ever before.

Donny has to guide Savannah to stop her from falling flat on her face because of their position and he then makes the biggest mistake of his life by looking up and coming face to face to Savannah's mother.

Carla's first and understandable reaction was to lunge for this jacked up, she hoped to god, teenager because well he could pass for older.

'Breathe, try and breathe.' The only part of Carla's mind that wasn't seeing red suggests silently but it of course falls on deaf ears as the brunette's hands clasp at her sides into fists a little tighter and her legs twitch, sending her a few steps closer to the teenagers.

Savannah and Donny each jump, nearly clean out of their skins but when the furious mother comes to a stand still again they each let out a sigh of relief but instantly remember that the danger wasn't completely over.

The factory owner was so angry, so rage filled that her ability to speak for some reason completely evades her and she is instead left just starring at her child, slack jawed but with fire filled eyes.

'This could not look worse.' Savannah's panics mentally as her heart apparently wants to lodge its self in her windpipe and raise it's beats to the pace of a locomotive.

"Mum, I… I understand how this looks but… but I can explain." The teenager weakly attempts to calm the situation with her words but the girl isn't stupid enough to actually move an inch for her current position.

Carla laughs at her daughter's words and shakes her head in complete temper still.

"You can explain? Oh this should be good. My thirteen year old daughter can explain…" Carla rants before snapping her attention to Donny. "She is thirteen you do know that right?! How old are you, do I need to call the police because I will? After I rip your thing off and feed it to you of course." She adds apparently no longer able to keep her anger inside.

Savannah's eyes grow wide at Carla's threats and Donny jut stares mentally wondering if he could make it from jumping out of the window, couldn't hurt any more that what this woman was threatening and by the looks in her eyes seriously intending to do to him.

"MUM! Stop, please." Savannah begs, her blood running cold with terror as flashes of her old life start to run through her mind and she has to remind herself that Carla is not her mother and things are different now.

Carla's head turns in Donny's direction realising Savannah was right and she needed to calm down somewhat. Her jaw visibly clenches as she sucks in a deep breath through her gritted teeth and her eyes narrow in on Donny's more intently.

"Who in the hell are you anyway?" The mother asks doing her utmost not to shout or completely lose it again as Savannah and Maisie's past is more than present in the back of her mind.

Donny feels sweat suddenly pouring down his forehead in rapid waves, being threatened that your 'thing' will be ripped off will do that to you. The more his woman glares at him she shreds any confidence he would normally possess completely into tatters.

Savannah's brown eyes dart from Carla to Donny, her natural instinct to jump in, she couldn't help herself.

"He is Donny, he is a friend, he just turned fifteen and he was… he was helping me." Savannah rushes out her answers to her mother's previous questions as her hand grips the towel around her body so hard she is sure she might make holes in the fabric.

"I asked him." Carla replies coldly her eyes not faltering from starring directly into Donny's for a second, something which makes both teenagers flinch and become even more uncomfortable with this unbelievable situation.

"My name is Donny, I'm Savannah's friend and I swear I was just helping her." Donny nervously answers a large lump now forming in the back of his throat as he doesn't dare move his position in any way.

"Helping her, how? Since when is sticking your tongue down someone's throat a way of helping them?" Carla snaps back with a sarcastic raise of her eyebrow and pointed folding of both arms.

'Oh god, she is going to kill him and then probably kill me with his dead body.' Savannah surmises mentally as she bites her bottom lip with great concern.

"It.. Well, it just kind of happened. I was checking that she was okay but then we just.. It was…" Donny fumbles out his explanation breathlessly before realising he was failing miserably and just decides falling silent was the only smart option.

Carla's eyes narrow as she looks over both teenagers and desperately tries to figure out what she, as a mother, was supposed to do in this situation.

"It just happened? Oh, okay I understand one you tripped and the other one just happened to be there to catch them but was yawning and then the other person was what, licking something and it all just accidentally turned into a big misunderstanding where I find you with my thirteen year old daughter, who looks fresh out of the shower, complete with just a towel, snogging each other's faces off?" Carla spits out sarcastically as she shakes her head in disbelief at both this situation and these children's answers.

Savannah cringes at her mother's assessment of the situation and glance to Donny for a split second sympathetically, he was blushing just as much as she was at this point and she couldn't blame him.

"Mum!" Savannah again pleads for her mother to calm down or at least lay off the graphic nature of her words, it was beyond embarrassing.

'Please God, just let a hole open up and swallow me whole… Please.' Savannah prays silently as her stomach knots tighter and she shyly readjusts her towel, this could not get any worse.

Carla reluctantly sighs and nods her head in agreement with Savannah's plea, this was getting them no where and the brunette she had to handle this as a mother not just as Carla Connor, Donny was very lucky for that fact if nothing else.

"Well Donny, I think you need to go back to school, where you both should be by the way, while me and my daughter have a little conversation." Carla instructs sternly, the news something Donny welcomes as he gets to leave but Savannah dreads as her past starts to effect her thinking.

Donny scrambles for his things and heads towards the door but stops to look at Savannah, she was practically shaking out of her skin at this point and he could tell it wasn't because she was just dressed in a towel.

"If you want me to stay Savannah, I will." He boldly offers, if Savannah was scared and didn't feel safe he wasn't about to leave her, no matter how terrifying her mother may be.

Savannah's cheeks blush at the offer, Donny really was a sweet guy, he knew a lot about her past as they'd done nothing but talk and gotten to know each other since they'd met.

"It's fine Donny, honestly." Savannah assures him with a warm smile as Carla watches on, Donny's gesture not going unnoticed by the mother, he may have just won himself a stay of execution, for now.

Donny nods in agreement and turns to find the door already open with Carla standing next to it seeing him fully out of her home.

"I'll be checking so you better go to school and we aren't finished with our conversation either so don't go thinking this is over." The factory owner explains plainly before shutting the front door before Donny even has a chance to blink.

'I need to buy myself some armour then.' Donny's mind mutters inwardly as he wipes his brow with his hand and takes off to, what for once was the better option, school.

Now left alone Savannah's eyes focus down on the floor, anything to stop her having to see anger and disappointment within Carla's eyes, she couldn't take it.

Carla moves more into the living room and runs her hand over the back of her sofa, almost checking that nothing else had happened before she had arrived, she'd been a teen herself once, she wasn't stupid.

"Go and get some clothes on, then we need to have a talk." The mother of the two brunette's instructs firmly as she sits down and Savannah quickly scurries to her room to do just that.

The five minuets that it takes Savannah to get dressed Carla just rests her elbows against her thighs and sits her face in the palms of her hands as she tries to comprehend what she had just walked in on.

The creeping of Savannah's bedroom door opening brings the worrying mother out of her thoughts and back into reality, one she had no idea how to handle right now.

'Be calm this time Carla, calm.' The mother's inner voice starts up realising that now it was just her and Savannah she would need to be careful how she handled things.

The thirteen year old and terrified teenager makes her way over to the sofa and cautiously sits down, she'd thrown on some baggy joggers and a hoodie for now, her hands wrapped up in the ends of the sleeves from nerves.

"What in the name of anything were you thinking Savannah?! You know the rules, I know you know the rules because we have been over them, time and time again!" Carla rants, it was something she couldn't hold back any longer.

The mother was frustrated with her daughter's actions, annoyed and also disappointed she never thought Savannah would disobey her so severely and so soon.

'Yep, nice and calm!' Carla's mind chastises instantly almost shaking its head in annoyance at the woman's actions.

Everyone of Carla's words makes Savannah flinch and curl up more into both the hoodie and the sofa, it was her natural reaction in these type of situations.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself young lady?" Carla asks loudly, her body leaning in closer to Savannah as she speaks.

'Young lady? You sound like Roy Carla.' The mother's mind points out silently, almost as a distraction from what was happening.

"We were at school and i… Well.." Savannah starts to explain but hesitates as she realises she can't continue with the truth because that would mean Carla would find out just how pathetic she really was. No, Savannah couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't.

"You were at school and just decided you would come back here, strip, take a shower and snog some random lad I've never even heard of let alone laid my eyes on? Oh … Oh and let's not forget you did all of this when you knew full well I wasn't at home so you would be alone." Carla interrupts with a huff as she stands up and has to pace a little to release some of her built up energy.

Savannah fights back tears, she was going to end up dead for this but her other option, for the thirteen year old, just wasn't an option at all.

"No, I had an accident and I ended up covered in rubbish from a bin. I wasn't paying attention and I walked into it, fell over and next thing you know I'm looking and smelling like a rubbish tip." The brunette teen explains, distorting the truth as much as she can.

Carla's eyes narrow slightly but something about her daughter's voice makes her anger start to diminish and her heartbeat slowly decrease as she sits back down on the sofa.

"I was embarrassed, I'm new still and … Donny was with me and I asked him to come back with me so I could get showered, wash my clothes and head back to school before anyone realised what had happened. My clothes are in the washing machine right now, I swear, I didn't intend to come back here, skip school and make out with Donny, you have to believe me." Savannah pleads desperately looking into her mother's eyes with her big brown ones filling with terrified tears.

Carla turns her head and realises that the washing machine was indeed on and god knows that wasn't like that when they'd all left that morning, Carla and washing were still figuring a schedule out.

"Please mama, I get that you're mad at me, disappointed, annoyed, whatever, I understand I really do but please don't hate me." Savannah blurts out as she makes Carla's attention instantly jump back to her.

Carla though isn't given a second to respond before Savannah starts up again, she was clearly panicking and just trying to get everything out in one go.

"The kiss, this wasn't planned and we've never kissed before I've never kissed anyone, ever! Donny is a friend, he helped me when I first started and we've just been texting since and … and I needed him to come with me because … well because I needed him to keep look out for you but he kind of sucks at that." Savannah rushes out in explanation as Carla barely is able to follow her daughter's rushed and worried explanation.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I never told you about him but I… I guess I was embarrassed, I've never liked anyone like that before and I never thought he would like me back because well I'm me and … and I've never had anyone like you who I could talk to before about this stuff so I just did what I'm used to and kept It to myself. I wasn't trying to lie to you though or deceive you and I didn't mean to disrespect you by binging Donny back here and the kiss wasn't planned it… It just happened I'm sorry, so sorry." The teenager continues to blurt out as her emotions start to take her over.

"If you're going to hit me please just make it quick, I know I deserve it but please don't get rid of me and don't be made at Maisie, none of this is her fault and she loves you so much, I do too but I know you love her and … And…" Savannah starts to hyperventilate and Carla is finally able to intervene and gently holds her daughter's shoulders and looks into her eyes as some tears spill out.

"Savannah, Savannah breathe okay? Deep breaths for me bumblebee, deep breaths." The factory owner instructs, she'd watched enough crappy films to know roughly what to do in this situation.

"I am not going to hit you or get rid of you baby, I love you silly. You and Maisie are everything to me and I would never ever let either of you go, not for anything in this world." Carla passionately assures the teenager as she strokes her thumbs softly across the teen's cheeks to collect and push away her tears.

Savannah slowly starts to calm down as she searches Carla's eyes for some kind of sign that the woman was lying but can't seem to see anything of the kind.

"I would never hit you either, no matter what you did you would never deserve that." Carla points out wanting to make sure the teen understood that more than anything else, her daughter living in fear of being hit was not going to happen under her roof.

Savannah slowly nods in agreement to Carla's words and finds herself lunging into the woman's arms, her head burying against the factory owners chest as both shaking arms wrap around her slim waist.

Carla is taken back slightly, she was slowly becoming used to these moments, Savannah needed and wanted a lot of hugs, kisses and physical contact, likely from the lifetime of her own physical contact being a punch or a kick.

"Hey shush, it's okay bumblebee." Carla soothes softly as she leans back into the sofa and holds Savannah in close rubbing her back up and down gently so they could both just take a second and breathe.

A few silent minuets go past for the mother and daughter as Savannah closes her eyes and listens to the sound of Carla's heartbeat which soothes her own and calms the thirteen year old back down.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" Savannah asks as she pokes her head back enough to look into Carla's eyes, a lump still lodged in the back of her throat knowing she'd broken a lot of rules today.

"You're in a fair amount yes but I do kind of understand how this all happened. Doesn't mean you handled it how you should have though and you certainly shouldn't have been here alone with a boy, which reminds me." Carla replies, Nick's revelation from the pub suddenly entering the mother's mind.

"This isn't the first time Donny has been in this flat is it?" Carla asks knowingly, her eyes narrowed in on Savannah who knew she was both caught out and completely trapped from any form of escape.

'Damn, how the hell does she know? She has cameras doesn't she?' The teenagers mind worries frantically as her mother's continuing glare burns into her like acid.

"No, he was here on Friday but only for a few minuets, he was dropping something off for me." Savannah desperately attempts to explain her brown eyes looking to Carla with guilt swimming through them.

"What was he dropping off and how come you let him in and didn't tell me?" The brunette asks her daughter who right now was nearly causing her a heart attack with all this worry.

"Because I know you said I wasn't allowed anyone over without either you knowing it being here and I didn't want you to be mad at me. He really was only here for a few minutes, I promise." Savannah answers as she starts to feel herself get all worked up again at this situation.

Carla pulls her in closer and gently rubs her daughter's back with a soft sigh, she could tell the teen truly hadn't meant to disobey her and was clearly terrified of the mother believing otherwise.

"I believe you bumblebee I do but you still broke the rules, a lot of them." Carla retorts, as much as she wanted to say forget it and no harm done the brunette knew she had to be strong and make sure to raise these girls correctly and with proper rules and boundaries.

Savannah just nods her head in agreement as her mother speaks, she was so terrified of being rejected or dealt with how she had been in the past by adults that the teen would accept anything else that Carla dished out.

"You're grounded for two weeks, no pocket money for a month and when you get home you give me your phone until the next day when you go to school. I'm only letting you keep it during school for emergencies by the way, that will be the way it is for the two weeks of your grounding." Carla explains feeling like a complete bitch as she did so but having rules meant breaking them had repercussions.

"I'll ring the school and say you had an emergency dentist appointment today, only this once though. I hear of you so much as being late to another class and me and you will fall out young lady." Carla warns, her motherly voice apparently having been well and truly found.

Savannah gulps at the mention of school, the Bethany situation was still in full swing but this way Carla was saved from knowing how pathetic her daughter was, as long as that stayed that way Savannah would be happy and do whatever it took to keep it that way.

"As far as you and Donny, you clearly like each other but there are going to be rules. He can come over two days a week on school nights and you can hang out at weekends, after your punishments are after though. I do want to meet or speak to at least one of his parents though, especially if you ever want to go to his. As far as you two going anywhere else together it will be in day light hours at weekends and I pick you and drop you off." Carla explains as though she was reading from a script but in all honesty the brunette was pulling all of this completely out of thin air.

Of course there was a lot for Savannah to take in but the thirteen year old nods in agreement to her mother's terms, although some of her suggestions were things she hadn't even contemplated yet.

"Okay mama, that's fair and I promise you, I won't disappoint you or let you down again. I really am so sorry about this." Savannah assures the factory owner as she leans back in and squeezes her once more for a tight, reassuring hug which each of them needed.

Later that afternoon, Carla practically runs off tor he nursery to go and collect Maisie and leaves Savannah tasked with doing the washing up from the morning breakfast things.

They hadn't been done because after their chat Carla had taken Savannah I to work with her and made her put some files away and make some teas for the girls on their breaks. The extra tasks were all other little punishments for the two weeks she was grounded as well.

Carla was the first parent at the nursery, the brunette couldn't help it though she was so excited and nervous to see her baby and make sure she'd had a great first day at nursery.

'I wonder if she's missed me, made friends?' Carla nervously ponders within her head as she slightly bounces up and down in her knee high boots, waiting outside, both hands pushed inside the pockets of her leather jacket.

The poor assistant doesn't have a chamber because the very second the door is opened, Carla runs straight through it nearly putting the woman through the wall.

Throwing the defenceless, now half squashed, woman and apologetic glance over her shoulder, Carla dashes to the class room and is met by Maisie's little body slamming into her with a tight hug.

"Mama! You're here." Maisie exclaims happily as Carla picks the three and a half year old up into her arms and kisses her forehead a few times just relieved to have the little one back in her arms.

"Of course I'm here ladybug, I said I would be." Carla replies bouncing the brunette in her arms as Maisie snuggles against her shoulder and lays a hand on Carla's chest, over her heart.

Diane. Maisie's teacher comes over and smiles warmly at the mother and daughter and hands Carla Maisie's bag.

"Maisie did brilliantly today, she even has some paintings in her bag for you, her sister and her… granddad Roy I believe." Diane explains as Carla takes the bag and holds it with one finger as she looks to Maisie who was clearly exhausted.

"wow, well I can't wait to see them." The factory owner replies with a thankful nod and smile to Diane as the teacher places Maisie's coat around the three year old.

"We'll see you tomorrow Maisie." Diane calls out as Carla and Maisie leave the building and start their wall back to the flat.

"So did you have a nice time today ladybug?" Carla asks her youngest as Maisie's little head curls up under the woman's chin.

"Uh huh, was so fun. I made some friends too, some girls and boys an we all played together and I did some painting, I made a mess but it was okay cause we had an apron on and Miss Diane help me wash my hands." The exhausted little girl explains as her eyes can barely stay open much longer.

"I tell you a secret?" She asks in a near whisper as her little fingers fiddle with the pendent on Carla's necklace.

"Of course baby." Carla assures her child as they cross the street so they could get home and Maisie could be fed, bathed and put to bed before she passes out.

"I miss you today mama." The little girl reveals, the words making Carla's heart melt, these girls had completely changed her life but by god she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **There we are, another chapter down.**_

 _ **I know some of you may have wanted more of an explosive reaction from Carla but I did my best to explain why she didn't react completely nuclear in that situation and I hope it makes sense. That isn't to say though that in the future with any trouble Savannah may find herself in that Carla will be as calm.**_

 _ **As always I will do everything I can to get the next chapter out to you all as fast as possible but unfortunately I can't make any promises, other than I will do my best.**_

 _ **I truly hope, as always, that you enjoyed this chapter and I just want to say thank you for reading and if you are kind enough to leave me a review, thank you as well so much, I say it all the time but they mean so much and help more than you know, so thank you.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	15. Just In Time

_**I know, I know I owe you all an apology and an explanation and well here they come**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but unfortunately something's out of my control have taken place since my last update and that is the reason for the delay.**_

 _ **I have my own health issues, rather serious ones, at the moment which are ongoing and mean I get tired very easily, among other things, as well as lots of hospital and doctors appointments, most of which include a lot of travel and everything. On top of that my granddad has been seriously ill and of course as you can imagine that has had to be my main priority and worry, not only for him but for my Nan and my mum and dad as well as my younger brother whose idol and hero is our granddad. My brother also has special needs so this whole situation is very hard on him and he relies on me a lot for support as does my mum who is not only looking after a disabled daughter, me, a special needs son but also a seriously ill father and not of brilliant health mother.**_

 _ **So yeah, things have been rather hectic within my personal life and unfortunately that has meant I have fallen rather behind with updating but I do swear I always do try my best to get the next one up as fast as possible, I know it probably doesn't seem that way to you hehe.**_

 _ **As always I read every single review and I cannot thank you enough for them, knowing what you are thinking, feeling, wanting and everything else is so priceless and important to me not to mention encouraging, I can never fully explain how much but I just want you all to know they are always taken on board and mean the world to me, so thank you all so much for them.**_

 _ **As always I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

" **Just In Time"**

Finally Savannah's grounding was over and Carla was probably more excited about that fact than the teenager, Savannah had been in full teenage strop since waking up that morning and it was driving the mother to the brink. Lots of ideas of what might be going on were constantly swimming through the factory owners mind but there were far too many for the woman to pin point the actual offending one.

Maisie had taken to nursery like a duck to water, it gave the girl an outlet for her energy but more importantly the chance to make friends her own age, which of course she had.

A slam of the front door let Carla know her eldest daughter had taken off to meet Donny for the day. It had strained the teenager to speak enough to ask Carla if it was okay less than an hour before so the fact she hadn't said goodbye wasn't a shock.

'Pick your battles.' Carla's inner voice reminds the mother, truth was it was Saturday and after a long week she was far too tired to start up a fight with a moody thirteen year old.

Getting up from the sofa Carla pulls her hair back from her face with one hand and places her empty coffee mug into the sink before zipping up the hoodie she was wearing, it was the weekend and she wanted to be comfortable and relax.

"Ladybug, are you okay in there? You're not playing with the bubbles in the sink again are you?" The once bitten, twice shy mother asks more than aware that it was far too quiet for the three and a half year old not to be up to something.

Stood on the stool, that was kept in the bathroom for the smallest brunette in the flat, Maisie's brown eyes go wide as she is trapped with her arms, elbow deep in a sink full of bubbles.

"Uh oh." The three year old mutters out, her little mind desperately trying to look for some kind of escape or excuse as she hears her mother's footsteps on the way to the bathroom.

"No mama!" Maisie replies loudly, her little fingers frantically searching beneath the bubbles to seek out the plug that would hopefully send all of the offending bubbles into the drain and away.

Carla's eyes narrow, the tone in her child's voice telling the mother everything that she needed to know. 'The way she is so fast to lie is worrying.' Her inner mind points out as she grabs the handle to the bathroom and opens up the door, the action causing Maisie to jump from the stool down to the floor.

With a wide grin Maisie looks up at Carla, her eyes wide as both of her hands instantly lock together behind her back.

Carla's eyebrow raises up at her little girls clear attempt to use her natural cuteness as a distraction from the obvious and avoid getting into trouble.

'No three and a half year old should be this smart.' The motherly voice, which was growing in confidence everyday, reminds the brunette as her eyes and Maisie's get into a stare down.

The twitch at the corners of the smaller brunette's smile an indication that she was aware this wasn't exactly going her way and she was getting close to being found out, that couldn't happy.

Moving closer to the panicking little girl, Carla's lips turn into a pout as she reaches out and takes hold of Maisie's arm, much to the little one's annoyance and attempt to stop this happening.

Maisie's cheeks puff out in annoyance as she realises she's been rumbled and her head hangs low as her mother reveals the wet and bubble covered digits.

"Oh, what is this Maisie?" Carla questions knowingly, the look on the brunette's features making this telling off hard for the mother to continue with but she had to, no matter how cute the offender was.

"Uh, I was … washing them mama, that's all." Maisie answers in a blatant attempt to save her skin, the little girl using her big brown eyes to her advantage as she looks up and blinks those long eyelashes expertly.

"Washing them huh? With the hand soap or with the bubbles for the bath?" Carla asks knowingly, her face somehow staying stern no matter how hard Maisie flutters those eyelashes and even pouts her lower lip.

'Not this time baby girl.' The mother mentally informs the three year old who she knew could read her mind most of the time and without a doubt knew she was in trouble at this moment as well.

Maisie goes to speak but realises she had been thwarted and decides to count her losses and regroup for another day.

"I'm sorry mama, they just feel so goody on my fingers and make me giggle, I was playing mermaids." Maisie explains, in her reasoning the fact she had been playing and playing 'mermaids' no less was a perfectly acceptable explanation for her actions.

'How is this kid so good at this? Both my girls are too smart for my good anyway.' The mother mentally assess before crouching down in front of her youngest and starts to wipe off the bubbles still remaining on her hands and arms, the water puddles on the floor something Maisie clearly wasn't thinking about how to cover up.

"Mermaids huh?" Carla asks with a raised eyebrow and just slightly shakes her head. "I know you like to play with the bubbles Maisie but we've talked about this haven't we ahey? Bubbles are for bath time and not for the sink because they make a mess." The mother reminds her child who she knew full well hadn't forgotten these rules she'd just chosen to ignore them.

The guilt quickly washes over the cute three and a half year old, her lip pouting out further as she nods in agreement and starts to twist her foot as a distraction from her telling off.

"I know mama, I was bad and I sorry." The guilty little one replies back with a sigh, it was fun to break the rules but getting caught really sucked.

"Right, well I do not want you to do this again understand?" Carla warns, the nod from Maisie enough of an answer for the mother. "Good, now I think you should go and have a time out for ten minuets. Off you go lady bug and in the living room please so I know you're not playing with any toys." Carla instructs, oh yes her little one knew all kinds of ways to make her timeouts fun, luckily the mother was starting to catch up with what they were also.

Maisie lets out a sigh as though she had been sentenced to five years hard labour and slowly nods as she skulks her way from the bathroom into the living room area. She would have to be much more sneaky next time, the bubbles were just too much fun just for bath time.

Savannah and Donny had arrived at one of the local parks, it was one of the okay places for them to meet up and in all honesty it beat being watched constantly by a paranoid Carla who just 'accidentally' had more questions to ask than the Spanish Inquisition.

"So are you going to tell me what's gotten your face all screwed up like you're chewing on a wasp?" Donny asks bluntly, Savannah's scrunched up features, however still beautiful, more than a clue that the teenager was anything by amused today.

Sitting herself down on to one of the swings Savannah lets out one, long frustrated sigh and rolls her eyes knowing deep down her reasons for being in a mood were, well kind of pathetic but she couldn't help it.

"She forgot." Savannah replies with a huff, the deadpan look in her brown orbs letting Donny know whatever this was it was serious.

"Who, Carla?" The brunette teenage lad questions, not sure if he was supposed to automatically know who she meant or what but 'Carla' was his first guess so he would just go with that for now.

Savannah's rather sharp look in return lets Donny know he had hit the nail on the head, although he was kind of wishing that he hadn't by the response from the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Um, uh…" Donny cautiously attempts to ask just what Carla had forgotten but something about the look in Savannah's eyes was telling him to tread very carefully.

"Today is my birthday." Savannah reveals with a deep sigh and her eyes reverting back down to look at her lap as she slowly tilts back and forth on her heels, just letting the swing carry her back and forth.

Donny's features instantly break out into a huge smile at the news, his gut reaction to congratulate the beautiful brunette.

"Happy birthday Savvy, man if I had known I would have gotten you such a kick ass present." Donny explains, instantly feeling guilty for the fact he was standing here empty handed when it was this more than deserving girls birthday.

Realising what he had apparently completely missed he point of at first, Donny deflates in his eagerness and gulps as it sinks in and clicks within his mind why Savannah was so bummed.

"Shit, damn that sucks Sav." Donny says softly as he moves to stand behind the teenager on the swing and starts to pull the swing back for her.

Savannah sighs realising that she hadn't exactly told Donny the entire story. 'He is going to think you are being completely irrational and stupid though.' The teen tells herself silently as she realises that she had to clarify things.

"Well, I… I'm not hundred percent sure she's forgotten or well, even known." Savannah reveals in a mutter, the words lingering for a moment as she closes her eyes to wait for Donny's reaction.

Donny's eyes narrow slightly at the revelation and he continues to push Savannah on the swing a few times before responding wanting to make sure he had this right in his head first before saying anything.

"Wait, she didn't know? How has she forgotten then?" Donny asks bluntly, apparently any tact having been lost in the time it took the words to leave his brain and reach his mouth.

"Well I did mention it once, when we first came to stay with her for good. I thought she would have remembered, I know I'm being stupid but I can't help it, it just reminds me of what everything was like with…" Savannah replies with a sigh, her emotions about this whole situation were so conflicted and confusing that the teen didn't know if she was coming or going.

"With your… before?" Donny finishes the sentence for the brunette as he continues to slowly push her on the swing.

Savannah doesn't say anything else but she nods in reply instead, she was embarrassed and knew Donny was probably just scoffing at her childish ways right now so silence was easier.

"Well maybe you should cut her a little slack, I mean … telling her once back when everything was all hectic probably wasn't enough for her to remember." Donny surmises delicately as he notices the way in which Savannah was clearly beating herself up over this.

"But it's understandable that you're upset still, any reminder of the past must be hard to deal with." He quickly adds on, the last thing he wanted was for Savannah to think he was attacking or having a go at her.

Savannah nods in agreement, she knew he was right but all of the emotions this was bringing up was just hard for the brunette to know howl deal with.

'Why do things always have to bro complicated?' She silently questions herself as her eyes shut before she allows her emotions to take over too much. Crying in front of Donny would not be a good idea and the teen knew it.

Before Savannah can reopen her chocolate brown eyes Donny moves around to the front of the swing and slowly steadies it, the action making Savannah's eyes snap open in shock.

With a tender smile Donny crouches down in front of the now fourteen year old girl and strokes his hands slowly up the sides of each of her legs, this action both making Savannah's heart race and stomach flip but also a small chuckle to escape her lips as he looks at her in such a sweet manner.

"It's your birthday, you're not allowed to be annoyed or upset today. I won't allow for it." Donny declares with conviction to his voice in a joking manner which makes Savannah's lips curl into a smirk, the two teens eyes locked together as if nothing and no one else was around.

"Is that so? So how are you going to fix it then Mr smarty pants?" She retorts with a chuckle rising up in her voice that makes Donny's heart pound a little bit faster inside his chest.

"Well first of all you're gonna give Carla a break and remember she is not your birth mum, she loves you and if … if she has forgotten it will not be on purpose and she will feel terrible." Donny explains, his hand reaching up so his thumb can slowly trace under Savannah's eye gently.

'Wow, every time he touches me I feel like I could… explode or something.' The teenage birthday girl silently realises as she can't and doesn't want to tear her eyes away from looking directly into Donny's deep brown ones.

"Then, I'm just going to make sure I keep you smiling and give you a birthday to remember." Donny promises as he bounces up to his feet and without warning takes both of Savannah's hands and tugs her up, the sudden movement meaning she loses her balance and lands squarely but securely against his muscular chest.

Slowly their eyes again find one another and a silent moment passes between the teens as they can each feel the others heart pounding hard against their chests.

Donny decides to be brave and with one hand on the small of Savannah's back, the other slowly lifts up and cups the girl's soft cheek before he leans in and kisses her tenderly, each of them cherishing the moment with closed eyes.

After what seems like both forever and not long enough at the same time, their lips separate and each of the brunette's attempt to catch their breath as Donny strokes his thumb under Savannah's bottom lip.

"Happy birthday." He whispers out slowly, then words suddenly having a deeper meaning for Savannah as one hand presses against his chest and the other reaches up and guides his head down as she kisses him back with her stomach in knots.

"Thank you." The birthday girl replies, all worries and upset about Carla forgetting or maybe not forgetting completely washing away as Donny becomes the only thing that matters in that moment.

Having survived her punishment, how she wasn't sure, it had been hell, Maisie was now sat on the floor of the living room with Carla having a tea party with a few of Maisie's, sorry Princess Maisie's favourite cuddly toys, sorry royal subjects.

"More tea queen mama?" Maisie asks in her little attempt at a posh voice which just makes Carla's face ache because of the smile it elicits each time she hears her little one use it.

Before having the girls come into her life, never in the factory owners wildest dreams would she have imagined she'd ever be doing something this embarrassing or ridiculous but when it made Maisie so happy it suddenly didn't seem so embarrassing or ridiculous anymore and even if it did it would t be important because it would be about making Maisie happy.

Before the mother can give her answer there is a buzz that lets Carla know someone was at the main doors downstairs and wanting to come up.

"How about a rain check on that tea ladybug, mama needs to get the door?" Carla replies with a wink as she pulls herself up from her crossed leg position on the floor and stretches her aching body a little as she makes her way to the intercom.

'I am far too old for sitting on the floor like that, maybe I should invest in getting Maisie a proper little table and chairs, for my backs sake if nothing else.' The mother silently surmises as she rubs the back of her neck and presses the button to speak to whoever has interrupted their tea date.

"Hello?" Carla calls into the machine as she watches Maisie from the corner of her eye as she continues to play with her cuddly the toys, a child's imagination one of the most beautiful things the factory owner had ever seen in this world.

"Surprise!" The voice calls out full of energy that in all honesty Carla didn't have to share in response.

'Who the hell?' The brunette ponders within the confines of her mind as the voice at first doesn't register but she can tell that it should.

"Auntie Ron Ron!" Maisie squeals out in delight as she overheard the voice and jumps up from her place on the floor.

Carla turns from Maisie back to the intercom and in shock presses the button to allow Ronnie in, her heart rate increasing for reasons the brunette didn't fully understand.

Maisie jumps up and down in excitement beside her mother as Carla, almost on auto pilot opens up the flat's front door to reveal the beautiful blonde.

"Auntie Ron Ron!" Maisie declares again in excitement as she leaps up into the woman's arms, ignoring the fact that Ronnie had hands full of bags.

"Whoa, careful munchkin." Ronnie replies with a laugh as the little bundle takes off from the floor and heads straight for her, thankfully the blonde had just about enough time to catch the three and a half year old before she hurts herself.

Carla looks to Ronnie who somehow seemed to look more stunning than the last time they had laid eyes on one another.

"Nice crown." Ronnie remarks with a smirk as she nods towards Carla's head initially earning a frown of confusion from the brunette who suddenly realises and reaches up snatching the toy plastic crown from her head with a warm blush starting to tint her cheeks.

'This is what I get for being a good mother? Typical.' Carla mentally curses herself as she places the crown to the side, not that it was far enough away for the woman's liking.

"Aw I liked it, suited you." Ronnie remarks with a smile as she bounces Maisie in her arms and kisses her cheek but Maisie instantly points to her lips and the blonde laughs obliging and kissing her lips as well.

"So where is the birthday girl? I have presents here that are weighing me down." Ronnie asks with a chuckle as she holds up her hands, each laced with bags, rather helplessly and Carla instantly jumps forward and helps the blonde out as she already had her arms full with Maisie.

Carla doesn't realise what Ronnie had asked until she places the bags to one side and then of course panic starts to rise up inside her chest.

'She didn't just ask what I think she did, did she?' The now worrying mother mentally questions as her eyes go wide and her mouth suddenly feels dry.

"I'm sorry, who?" The factory owner replies with her own question, hers much more hesitant however as Ronnie's blue eyes meet with Carla's and register the woman's confusion and growing panic.

'She doesn't know?' Ronnie realises silently and mentally wishes she could kick herself for having just come out with it like that, she'd just assumed the woman knew.

Carla gulps as she can all but read the blonde's reaction and what that's meant, this was bad, it was worse than bad it was shit.

Turning away from Ronnie and Maisie, Carla grits her teeth hard and closes her eyes in annoyance at herself wondering how in the hell she has let something like this happen.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' The mother mentally curses as her body tenses just now realising why Savannah had been in such a strop earlier.

Ronnie gulps in sympathy for the brunette and places Maisie back down on her feet rubbing the back of her head softly, guiding the three year old back into the living room area.

"Why don't you go and play munchkin? Me and mama will be right there." Ronnie suggests with a warm smile which Maisie accepts with a nod and hurries off to go and play completely oblivious to everything else going on.

Cautiously Ronnie stands up straight again and rubs her hands nervously down her dark blue jeans as she moves closer to Carla who was clearly freaking out.

"Carla?" The blonde calls out cautiously, her hand reaching for Carla's shoulder but when she receives a shudder from the other woman the aunt pulls back instantly and sighs sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Carla, I should have said something but I just assumed that you already knew." Ronnie attempts to apologise for not giving the woman the heads up on what was a very important situation.

Carla just shakes her head in response as she runs her fingers against her forehead as a stress headache forms within the factory owners mind.

"It's not your fault, she did tell me, once and I swore I would remember and make it special for her. Yeah, that's really worked out, I forgot and she must be so angry and hurt, no wonder she had attitude this morning." Carla replies almost speaking to herself in the end, a heavy weight forming on her chest from guilt.

Ronnie shakes her head and takes another step forward really hating to see this woman beating herself up for this, especially after everything she had done for these girls in such a short period of time.

"You're not superwoman Carla, o know you don't want to hear that but it's true. You're running a business and looking after a teenager and three and a half year old, you can't remember everything. Besides I know Savannah, I'm surprised she mentioned it even once, you're not psychic." Ronnie retorts with a raised eyebrow as Carla finally makes eye contact.

"But she did tell me and I let her down…" Carla starts to berate herself but Ronnie just raises an eyebrow and instantly shakes her head and reaches out taking Carla's hand in her own.

"Shush, just shut up." Ronnie interrupts as Carla finds the words die on her lips in shock, not many people have ever had the balls to interrupt her like the blonde just had and it catches the factory owner off guard.

"Look you've given Savannah and Maisie a second chance at life, you've done what I'm not sure I would have been able to do with two strangers who broke into my factory one night." Ronnie points out but before Carla can say a word the blonde presses her finger to the woman's lips.

'Did she just… She did!' Carla mentally realises as she is again thrown through a loop and is just struck silent once more.

"Savannah is out I take it, annoyed thinking you've forgotten?" Ronnie asks knowingly and doesn't even wait for a response before continuing. "Well then it looks like I got here just in time then." The blonde declares with a large grin as her blue eyes twinkle in a way that lets Carla know this woman had something planned. Now was that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

 _ **So here we are at the end of another chapter, as always I truly hope that you enjoyed it as that is the whole reason I write this fic, for you to hopefully enjoy.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who took the tie to read this and if you do review, which I hope you do, I thank you even more as they mean so much and truly do keep me going especially through struggles like I've been facing recently. I appreciate each and every one of you, so thank you!**_

 _ **I promise to do my best to get this next chapter up as fast as I possibly can but obviously, as explained above, with everything going on with me physically, emotionally and then with my granddad and what not it may be a bit of a struggle but I swear to do my best for you all. I truly hope you all bare with me though as I really enjoy writing this and hope you continue to enjoy reading.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


	16. Surprise, Surprise

_**I promised I was going to try to get this chapter up as fast as I could and well, I've truly done the best I could. I had this complete two days ago but apparently the site has been experiencing problems with people being able to sign in and publish and I was one of those people so it's made the delay that little but longer, sorry about that but it can't be helped. Things with my granddad have been getting steadily worse so of course that has taken a lot of my time, not to mention my emotions as well.**_

 _ **On top of that I also have my own health issues, hospital appointments and the like so finding the time to write has been rather difficult but I swear to you all I truly am trying my hardest for you all and I appreciate each and every one of you who is sticking with me, thank you so much.**_

 _ **A huge thank you to those of you who also take the time to leave me a review and help encourage me and give me inspiration to keep going when it would be so easy just to stop in all honesty. I write this for you all so to know what you are thinking, feeling and everything else, especially now really keeps me motivated and committed to continuing this fic.**_

 _ **As always I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you on the other side.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

" **Surprise, Surprise"**

"'Chelle, could you please get a move on, I'm kind of running on a strict time limit here." Carla snaps in frustration at her oldest and dearest friend as the barmaid levels the brunette with a deadpan look showing how un amused she was with her friends tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carla am I not walking fast enough for you? I'm kind of just a little bit weighed down by the amount of stuff I am carrying, for you might I add. Actually how did you get away with carrying nothing but your damn bag?" The dyed blonde retorts as she wrestles with the numerous bags she was attempting to carry while keeping up pace with the near running factory owner.

Carla continues to march on through the Manchester streets, her eyes focused straight ahead as the mother had a mission right now and if it was the last thing she ever did she was going to make sure it happened and happened perfectly.

"It's not my stuff, it's stuff for Savannah's party, the party you offered to help me organise within around five hours, so suck it up yeah and keep walking. I need to get to that jewellers." Carla states pointedly as her high heeled boots click along the pavement in increasing rhythm the faster her pace became.

Michelle rolls her eyes in silent annoyance at her friends words, at the end of the day Carla was right she did offer and it was for Savannah so she'd let it go, this time anyway. 'Things I do for her.' The barmaid scoffs inwardly as she struggles to keep up with her friends pace, her own set of high heels now seeming like the worst choice she had ever made.

Back at Carla's flat Ronnie was alone with her youngest niece, something that the aunt couldn't be happier about, face time and phone calls were fantastic but the blonde had missed the girls greatly during her time away, like she always did. The only saving grace for Ronnie had been the knowledge of knowing that they, for once, were safe while she wasn't there and with someone who truly loved and cared for them probably as much as she did, Carla.

Once the three and a half year old had understood just what was going on and what all the shouting, frantic phone calls and Auntie Michelle rushing over was all about she had all but told her aunt that they were going to make some birthday cards for her big sister.

Maisie was sat on the kitchen chair, her little booster seat making it so she can actually reach the top and see above it, her brow was furrowed in great concentration as she attempts to make her card as perfect as possible for the birthday girl.

Ronnie, sat across from the small brunette and couldn't help but beam watching this perfect little human as she concentrates with great determination on her masterpiece. It reminded Ronnie for a moment of her own sister Roxy, this little girl's and Savannah's birth mother. They had once shared the same bond that was so evident between Savannah and Maisie but life had a way of throwing a massive spanner in the works of that.

'I'll never let life do to these two what it has done to me and Roxy, no way.' The blonde promises herself more than anything within the confines of her mind as her crystal blue eyes watch her youngest niece in great amazement.

"Auntie Ron Ron?" Maisie asks to get her aunt's attention, the 'Ron Ron' part of the calling was new but almost like everything the little one is was beyond cute also.

"Yes munchkin?" Ronnie replies with a chirp as she looks into rose dark brown eyes that could melt stone or ice as the blondes heart was often referred to as being.

"Are you going to stay here now, with me. Savvy and mama? No more going away?" Maisie inquires with a raised eyebrow as she lets her tongue poke from the side of her mouth as she keep concentrating on colouring in her card for her big sister.

Ronnie for a moment feels her heart flutter at the question but manages to compose herself long enough to truly ponder it. The last thing the aunt wanted to do was lie to the little girl, so she gives the question deep thoughts before answering.

"Well, I don't know about staying here with you but I think I'm going to be around here from now on yes. I've missed you and Savvy far too much to go away again." The blonde answers honestly as Maisie nods along in response with a bright smile gracing her lips.

"Good, that makes me happy Auntie Ron Ron, savvy will be happy too and mama." The three and a half year old explains as she looks into Ronnie's eyes again, mischief all over them. "Did you miss mama too?" She asks with a smirk almost reaching her lips.

'How is she this good?! She's three and a half for goodness sake.' Ronnie's inner voice rants as she feels a hot flush rush up against her cheeks.

Maisie meanwhile just looks to her aunt with big doe eyes full of innocence that the smirk on her lips didn't echo.

"I don't really know your mama all that well but I guess I did miss her yes, she's a lovely lady and you and Savannah are very lucky to have her but she's even more lucky because she has you two." Ronnie attempts to reply in a way where she kind of skirted around the little ones question but have enough of an answer to satisfy the beyond her years three year old.

Watching the blonde woman as she speaks Maisie feels a tug at her heart, suddenly she felt bad for her aunt because she didn't have anyone.

Sliding off of her booster seat on top of the kitchen chair Maisie rounds the table to Ronnie and with her hands on the woman's lap she pushes up, indicating for Ronnie to help her the blonde instantly obliges and scoops the brunette onto her lap.

Maisie's big brown eyes that could melt stone gaze into Ronnie's blue ones before she strokes the beautiful blondes cheek with her little hand.

"You have us too now and mama." Maisie reminds her aunt with a pointed look before kissing her lips and snuggling in close to her for a warm hug which the taken back and emotional blonde gladly returns, both arms holding the little girl close in awe of her completely.

'Yep, this one has a heart bigger than her body.' Ronnie silently concludes as she nods in agreement to nieces statement.

"I sure do munchkin and I am a lucky lady for that." Ronnie replies rubbing her hand up and down Maisie's back as she feels the little girl smiling against her chest in response.

Donny had decided that chips were the cure to any kind of pain or heartache so him and Savannah were currently just sat up on a wall, legs dangling freely against the bricks as each teen takes a turn picking out a chip from the paper in Donny's hand.

"Not much of a birthday dinner is it?" Donny jokes playfully as he nudges his shoulder against Savannah's to get the girls attention realising she was in a bit of a world of her own.

"Huh? What chippy tea isn't much of a birthday dinner, are you kidding me? It's the best." Savannah retorts with a grin making sure to repeat Donny's statement to show she had been listening.

'Yeah that's right, I wasn't in a world of my own.' Savannah asserts silently within her own head with a raised eyebrow as she can all but read Donny's thoughts.

"You may just be right." Donny replies with a smirk on his lip that makes Savannah's heart flutter in her chest, his brown eyes so wide when they looked into her own the teen couldn't help but swoon.

"I'm always right, you'll do well to remember that." Savannah jokes back with a fake confidence and flick of her hair over her shoulder, the action making Donny laugh in response.

"Oh of course, how could I forget that?" He asks rhetorically earning a raised eyebrow smirk from Savannah which makes his mouth suddenly become dry.

Donny's phone had been going of constantly for the last hour and a half and once again as the screen lights up and beeps in his hand Savannah feels herself becoming both angry and suspicious.

'Who the hell is he texting so much? He never texts like this, he hardly ever even looks at his phone other than to check the time.' Savannah's worrying inner voice concludes as she again watches as Donny's thumbs rapidly tap at his screen as his face contorts in deep concentration.

Almost able to feel Savannah's brown eyes burning into him Donny looks up with a gulp, his hand instantly placing the phone back into his jeans pocket.

"Everything okay?" Savannah asks doing her best to not to sound as paranoid as she knew she was.

"Yeah, just my dad wondering what time I'll be back." Donny explains without a battered eyelash so Savannah nods in acceptation even though deep down something about this just didn't sit right.

"Steve! I appreciate the fact you're helping but if you break anything I will break you. This has to be perfect okay, perfect, she already thinks I've forgotten so I need to make this perfect." Carla repeats almost in a mantra, not for the first time since Steve, Eva and Roy had arrived at the factory to help herself and Michelle get Savannah's birthday party ready.

Steve looks at Carla for a second, he was fairly sure she was partly joking but there was something in the woman's voice and eyes that let him know not to screw this up.

Michelle quickly strides over and places both hands on her friends shoulders guiding her, thankfully for Steve, to the other side of the factory that was currently being transformed.

"We're all on the same side here Carla so just breathe alright?" The barmaid coaches the brunette with a raised eyebrow as she picks up some balloons that needed to be inflated up and passes them to Carla.

The factory owner looks down to the balloons and slowly raises her eyebrow in a questioning manner as one hand slips to her hip as she stands face to face with her oldest friend.

"Make yourself useful instead of scaring people, they're balloons Carla not a bomb, I think you can handle them." Michelle retorts with a pointed look which Carla nods in response to with a slight smirk before getting to work.

"So what about school friends, have you invited any of them?" Eva asks as she and Roy place down some of the food that Roy had prepared at the café for the party.

"I don't know any of their names or numbers or anything, Savannah kind of keeps that to herself you know? She mostly hangs out with Donny, gold help me, I've got his number and he knows what's going on and is keeping missy distracted." Carla explains as Eva's questions starts that mother's mind ticking over with questions that she herself was suddenly wondering about.

'How come I haven't so much as heard of any other name of a friend from school, she's been there long enough now, surely?' The motherly voice inside Carla's worried mind starts to rapidly question what before hadn't even occurred to Carla to be out of place but now the thoughts had started the more worried the brunette was becoming.

"Well I could go and invite Simon, Faye, Craig and Bethany, they're all around her age right?" Eva suggests waking her boss from her deep mental thoughts and concerns.

Carla ponders the blondes suggestion for a moment before she nods in agreement with a smile, a little unsure still but decided to go with it. What harm could it do? It would be good for the girls to get to know the other local kids anyway.

'What teen would want a party full of old people?' The mother surmises silently as the final reasoning for agreeing before she looks at Eva again truly thankful for the young woman's help with all of this as he was everyone because lord knows if it had been left just to her, this would be a disaster.

"That would be great, thank you Eva." The brunette replies before she looks to her phone and texts Ronnie letting her know that they would be finished soon and the blonde could bring herself and 'Princess' Maisie over.

Savannah frowns slightly as she realises Donny is just watching her as she finishes off the last of the chips, admittedly she'd eaten the majority as well but she was hungry and it was her birthday.

"What?" She asks with a smirk as she turns her head and looks to the handsome fifteen year old with a confused frown, just knowing he was looking at her made the teens heart thud against her chest but not knowing why he was looking was about to send Savannah into a full on melt down.

"No nothing, I just really love seeing you happy." Donny replies honestly as his brown eyes look at the beautiful teenager with nothing but awe and affection swimming in them as they all but sparkle like diamonds.

'It's like he knows what he does to me.' Savannah tells herself silently as she fights with all she has not to start blushing knowing full well if she started she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"You have a beautiful smile, you don't use it enough." Donny declares, his words making Savannah's stomach knot slightly as she looks into his brown eyes, biting her bottom lip from nervousness.

"Smooth." Savannah replies dryly, attempting to stay cool and composed as she takes another chips and pops it into her mouth without moving her gaze from Donny's. "I bet you use that line on everyone." She adds, a hint of her true insecurities peeking through from her statement which Donny doesn't miss.

"It's not a line Savannah, it's true." Donny responds with conviction as Savannah's brown eyes search Donny's for some kind of a sign of deceit but of course she finds nothing but honesty, like deep down she knew she would.

Allowing the comment to just pass, Savannah takes in a deep breath and composes herself for a moment, she knew that understanding her feelings wasn't exactly her strong point but she was truly trying to get better at that.

"As far as my birthday's go, this is actually turning out to be one of, if not, my favourite, despite everything with my mum. Thank you for this." Savannah explains out of the blue, desperately trying to get the subject off of her looks and his flattery as her cheeks were starting to blush. Knowing her skin was likely starting to resemble a tomato the fourteen year old turns away from embarrassment knowing her bright red cheeks couldn't be missed.

With a long slow breath Donny puts the last few chips that were in the paper to one side and brushes his hands together before reaching out and cupping Savannah's chin with his index finger and thumb, gently moving her face so they were once again looking into one another's eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Savvy, I can't think of anything I love to do more with my time than be with you." Donny admits honestly as he strokes his thumb slowly across Savannah's cheek making the teenagers blush worse but this time she doesn't pull away.

"I really care about you Sav, I know it's… I don't even know. I just know that I love being with you, you make me laugh and smile constantly. I can't be upset when I'm with you because just being with you makes me so freaking happy." Donny reveals as Savannah hangs on every word that falls from his lips and finds her eyes starting to shimmer with tears.

Donny's voice was choked as well and he instantly smiles in response with a slight chuckle as he brushes his thumbs gently under both of Savannah's eyes with a shake of his head.

"Hey no, no tears. Someone as beautiful as you isn't allows to cry, especially not because of me and especially not in your birthday." Donny declares with a chuckle as Savannah leans up and kisses his lips so softly for a moment neither is sure if their lips even connected until they opened their eyes again.

"You don't make me cry, at least not because I'm upset. These are just happy tears. Happy ones because I have you and chips on my birthday." Savannah jokes with a smirk as Donny leans their foreheads together for a moment and the teens just share a sweet moment.

'Perfect birthday.' Savannah makes mental note, the disappointment and hurt of Carla forgetting now not important to the teenager. Donny had more than helped her realise what deep down she already knew on her heart, she wasn't exactly being fair and Carla didn't have much of a chance to know let alone forget.

Of course before Savannah could soak up the moment with Donny his phone once again lights up at the arrival of a new text and this time Savannah isn't going to be fogged off with some tale about it being a text from his father who never normally bothered in the slightest.

"Donny, you better tell me what is going on because..." Savannah starts to protest being kept in the dark as to whoever he was communicating so rapidly and frequently with but is stopped mid sentence by the teenager jumping off of the wall and helping her down with him in one movement.

A slight squeal of surprise escapes Savannah's lips as she feels Donny's strong hands on her waist and he places her back onto the floor with a strong, confident grin across his face only making her suspicions grow.

'What the hell is going on?' The fourteen year old questions silently, not quite brave enough to vocalise her question as Donny takes a firm grip of her hand and just winks at her, the action leaving the brunette completely silent from intrigue and apprehension.

"Don't look o nervous Savvy, nothing bad is happening okay?" Donny attempts to smooth things over noticing the look of fear slowly rising within Savannah's eyes, her past again effecting how she looked at otherwise normal situations.

Savannah grips her smaller hand tighter around Donny's and leans in against hi side as they start their journey, the fact she was close to him, could feel his warmth, smell his scent and grip his hand enough to keep Savannah from completely freaking out and made her willing to just allow whatever this was to just happen.

"Just trust me." Donny adds in for good measure as his thumb gently runs across the back of Savannah's hand, his face in a bright smile as he can't wait to see the shock and joy across Savannah's deserving face when they arrive at the factory and she realises how loved she is.

Cocking her head up slightly, Savannah's brown eyes flutter up to look at Donny and she takes a second to admire his chiselled jaw line which was holding his bright smile in place, how she got so lucky to have him in her life the teen didn't know.

"I do, completely." Savannah whispers out in reply, the emotion in her words making Donny stop his stride and he turns to face her properly with both hands laying softly against her hips as they move in closer to each other, everything around them no longer mattering.

"I won't let you down Savvy, ever." Donny replies in the same hushed voice as he leans in and places a kiss to her lips that takes both of their minds off of anything and everything else as they just soak up the embrace.

At the factory everyone was there and eagerly awaiting the birthday girl's arrival, Ronnie had gotten Maisie dressed into a white summer dress which had red cherry's on it, Maisie had picked it out so the auntie really hadn't had any choice in the matter and had done as she was told and helped her get ready.

"Maisie, no. I told you that you can't eat any cupcakes until your sister gets here." Carla scolds her youngest firmly as she for the fifth time in three minuets spots the three and a half year old tip toeing and stretching with all her mite to reach up to the baked goodies on the table above her.

Falling back onto flat feet with a huff at once again being foiled, Maisie crosses both of her arms over her chest and lets out a long sigh, this wasn't fair.

"But mama, when is she going to get here it's been HOURS!" Maisie dramatically declares, dropping both arms at her sides in annoyance before swinging them as she stomps her way over to the brunette adult who had her eyebrow cocked to let the three year old know she was serious.

"It has not been hours lady bug, she is on her way now okay, so not too much longer to wait." Carla explains as she scoops the girl up into her arms, at least in her arms she could keep an eye on what the smallest brunette was up to.

Maisie's face falls slightly into a pout at the news she still had any time to wait but she gives in with a reluctant nod of her little head and just wraps one arm around Carla's neck and let out a sigh.

"She needs to hurry up mama cause my tummy is all rummbly." Maisie declares as if it was a life or death situation which to the three and a half year old of course it was, those cupcakes looked amazing.

Carla just bites the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing at her youngest daughters antics, god help her when Maisie hit her teens because something told the factory owner she would have her hands well and truly full then, as if she didn't now.

"Okay everyone shush, they're coming." Ronnie orders from the front doors of the factory in a hushed voice, the light switch beside her being hit off at the same time as the blonde makes her way over to Carla with Maisie so they could all give Savannah the surprise that she deserved so much.

Maisie pushes her finger up to her own lips and looks around the room at everyone in a serious tone as if to let them all know they had to be quiet and if they didn't they would have her to deal with, 'Princess' Maisie after all wasn't to be messed with.

"You look beautiful by the way Carla." Ronnie whispers out as she stands next to the brunette in the darkness to jump out in surprise.

Carla for a moment finds herself completely taken back by Ronnie's compliment considering she'd just thrown on one of her black dresses with gold flecks speckled through it that she sometimes wore to events and parties for the factory.

Before the brunette could even think of a response the main doors open up and everyone inside goes into complete silence until a shadow appears at the entrance and Eva hits the lights, the cue for everyone to pounce and shout out which they do but the celebration quickly dies as instead of Savannah and Donny stood in front of them the party is face to face with a stranger.

"What? Don't stop the party on my arrival." The person slurs out in a drunken manner, a bottle of nearly empty booze of some kind hanging from one of their hands as they struggle to stay standing.

Once again before anything can register or anyone can respond, from behind the gate crasher Savannah and Donny walk inside hand in hand both confused but for different reasons. Savannah because she has no idea why Donny has dragged her to the factory of all places and Donny because t his wasn't exactly what the teen had been expecting.

Donny looks to Carla in confusion having expected the group to all jump out in surprise but instead is met with this but his eyes never make a connection with the factory owner as she, like everyone else, is too busy starring at this unexpected guest.

Savannah sees everyone, the decorations and party set up, her heart is fit to burst but before any form of joy can reach the young girls heart her brown eyes drift to who everyone else is starring at and her heart sinks.

'No, no, no, no NO!' Savannah mentally screams as it washes over her the realisation of who this person was and what was happening, today of all days.

"M...mum?" Savannah mutters out in complete shock and disappointment as she looks into the glazed over eyes of her birth mother, Roxy Mitchell.

"Surprise!" Roxy replies, a huge smile across her face as she attempts to push back her greasy hair from what was a tired and drawn face, her words sucking the air from the room but most of all from Savannah's lungs as the tears just instantly start to fall.

* * *

 _ **I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully you will all let me know what you think, I know I have left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger but well, I just kind of had to really hehe. (I'm evil I know)**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading and thank you so much for the reviews, I read them all and take them on board more than you know so thank you!**_

 _ **I hope this was worth the wait for you all and I didn't disappoint anyone.**_

 _ **I again can't make any promises about when I will be able to update but I swear I always do try my best, even if it probably doesn't always seem that way to you all.**_

 _ **So until next time stay safe, happy and well ;;'x**_


End file.
